


Tiempos Difíciles

by Anndiee12



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndiee12/pseuds/Anndiee12
Summary: A la edad de 8 años, la vida de Takaba Akihito es cambiada dramáticamente, es introducido por obligación en lo peor del mercado negro: la trata de personas y de órganos. También en su nuevo mundo ve la peor de las aberraciones: la pedofilia.Allí en ese lugar conoce a un viejo guardia chino, quien lo entrena a medida a Akihito va creciendo.Cierto día decide escapar, pero para lograrlo debe hacerlo actos que no le gusta hacer.Asami Ryuichi es un hombre con bastante poder, se vincula a la mafia japonesa en busca de venganza, pero  conoce a una mujer y decide cambiar por ella. Pero no todo sale bien y cierto acto causa que este se decepcione y comience a desconfiar y a utilizar a las personas.Los hilos del destino provocan que los caminos de Asami y Akihito se crucen. Ambos forman una alianza para llevar a cabo sus planes. Pero el amor surge entre ellos surge un gran amor que tendrá que superar duras pruebas para salir a flote, debido a que ambos viven en tiempos difíciles.Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Ayano YamaneAlgunos capítulos de la historia son basados en el manga original.





	1. Prologo: Takaba Akihito.

**Author's Note:**

> “En cursiva y dentro comillas son pensamientos”

-No salgas de ahí, no hagas ningún ruido, decía una niña de aproximadamente 12 años mientras escondía a su pequeño hermano en un closet.

-One-chan tengo miedo

-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, decía la niña mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño hermano. -Vas a sentir sonidos fuertes, como los de los fuegos artificiales, pero mas mucho más fuerte y feos, no te asustes, cuando eso pase vas a cantar en tu mente _estrellita donde estas me pregunto que será_ … ¿de acuerdo?

-S...si

-Cuando ya no escuches absolutamente nada, vas a salir y pedirás ayuda…-Te quiero, acto seguido la niña besa la frente de su hermano y cierra la puerta del closet.

El pequeño niño se quedó quieto solo escuchaba unas voces muy lejanas y una de ellas era de su padre.

_-Ya tengo la mercancía._

_-Ah sí, pero es demasiado tarde, por tu culpa hemos tenido grandes pérdidas de dinero._

_-Lo...lo lamento mucho, haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero no las meta a ellas en esto._

_-Porque la demora,_ el niño escuchaba una tercera voz.

_-¡Jefe! No era necesario que usted hubiese venido._

_-Inútil, has las cosas sin rodeos._

En esos instantes sonaron dos fuertes disparos, haciendo que el niño tapara sus oídos y empezara a cantar en su mente.

_-¡Lo mato decía la voz de una mujer! El pequeño niño escucho gritar a su madre._

_-Señora… cállese, después se escucharon otros dos disparos._

_-Recojan la mercancía y lleven a la niña a la mansión._

_-¡Sí señor!_

Pasaron varios minutos y el niño escuchaba algunas voces, no entendía que decía ya que hablaban muy extraño en otro idioma. Después sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación en donde él estaba y que se aproximaba hacia él.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, decía un hombre alto, rubio de cabellos ondulados.

El niño bajo su cabeza, sentía demasiado miedo.

-Hola lindo gatito me llamo Mijaíl Arbatov ¿Cuál es tu nombre, que edad tienes? Decía aquel hombre de 30 años aproximadamente mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño niño.

-Ta…Takaba Akihito respondía sin alzar su mirada -Tengo 8 años.

-Pues te diré pequeño gatito.

-…

-Pequeño gatito vamos a jugar, vas a cerrar los ojos y no los abrirás hasta que salgamos de la casa, para que no vayas hacer trampa, te colocare esto en la cabeza. Aquel hombre se quitó su abrigo y lo coloco en la cabeza del niño, acto seguido agarra el pequeño cuerpo del niño y lo carga….-Recuerda que no debes de abrirlos

-S...Si

El hombre salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos, Akihito tenia demasiada curiosidad quería abrir sus ojos y eso hizo; su poca vista periférica pudo ver a como la cabeza de su madre sangraba, no supo cómo saco el valor para no gritar o hacer algún tipo de ruido.

Cuando ambos terminaron salir de la casa, el hombre bajo al niño y le quito el abrigo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Bien lindo gatito nos vamos.

-Espera y One chan ¿Dónde está?

-Oh pequeño, lo mejor para ti es que la olvides, decía el hombre agachándose para quedar a la misma altura del niño.

Akihito al escuchar puso cara de terror.

-Oh no, no ponga esa cara lindo gatito, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu única familia y cuando tengas la edad suficiente, vas a ver que la pasaras de maravilla conmigo, por el momento tendré que esperar. Susurraba aquel hombre en el oído de Akihito.

Después el hombre se levantó y cogió de la mano a Akihito, se subieron a un auto negro. Después de varios minutos el auto llego a una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, era demasiado grande, era la única casa que había alrededor, totalmente alejada de la sociedad, encerrada por una malla de 5 metros de altura, la primera entrada contaba con dos hombres, quienes vigilaban quien llegaba o salía en automóvil, la segunda entrada que quedaba a 1 kilómetro de distancia, estaba la puerta de la mansión, también con otros dos hombres vigilándola.

Cuando ambos entraron a la mansión, el hombre llevo al niño a la segunda planta, caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo, llegando hasta la última puerta, acto seguido Mijaíl Arbatov saca unas llaves del bolsillo y abre la puerta. Era habitación demasiado enorme contaba con aproximadamente 30 camas, cuyos ocupantes eran niños entre 10 a 15 años de edad.

-Buenas Tardes Jefe, saluda un guardia de origen chino de 40 años aproximadamente quien estaba dentro de la habitación al lado de la puerta

-¿Hay camas vacías? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno jefe, algunos chicos ya han sido vendidos en la subasta de la noche pasada y otro se suicidó en la tarde de ayer, ahorcándose con su propia camisa en el baño.

-¿Qué edad tenia? Preguntaba Mikhail Mijaíl mientras miraba las camas vacías.

-16 años Señor, sus órganos internos fueron extraídos y vendidos por internet, el restante del cuerpo fue incinerado.

-Buen trabajo, aquí traigo a este lindo gatito se llama Akihito, prohibido tocarlo. Decía aquel hombre colocando Akihito frente a el.

-Está bien señor, ven Akihito yo te muestro tu nueva cama, decía el hombre mientras agarraba la pequeña mano.

-Te lo dejo en tus manos, adiós lindo gatito decía Mikhail Mijaíl mientras le lanzaba un beso a Akihito.

-Bien Akihito mi nombre es Chang Dishi, decía aquel hombre mientras llevaba a Akihito al fondo de la habitación. -Bien, vas a dormir en medio de Takato y de Kou, trátenlo bien.

-Sí señor decía los dos chicos de 10 años.

 _“Maldito bastardo, cada vez son más jóvenes_ ” pensaba aquel hombre mientras salía de la habitación

-Hola mi nombre es Takato y él es Kou ¿Te llamas Akihito cierto?

-S…si respondía algo tímido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Aquí todos somos un grupo y debemos ayudarnos unos a otros, aquí no hay ni papá ni mamá ¿entendiste? Decía Kou algo serio.

-Si.

Akihito aun no entendía bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que nada bueno le esperaba.

Pasaron varios días y Akihito no había querido levantarse, no volvió a ver a ese hombre que lo trajo después de ese día, también algunos de sus compañeros se habían ido. Una noche Takato llego llorando y caminando con dificultad, acostándose en su cama, Kou al verlo así le pregunto qué le había pasado, a lo cual este respondió que el cerdo calvo, gordo ruso había abusado del él. Kou al escuchar esas palabras apretó sus puños y luego abrazo a su amigo, Akihito se sintió conmovido y también fue abrazarlo a lo cual Takato y Kou correspondieron. A partir de esa noche nació entre los tres una gran amistad.

Cierto día, Chang Dishi llamo a Akihito y lo llevo hasta un jardín de la mansión

-Akihito, a partir de hoy debes de saber que tu cuerpo ya no es tuyo, es de Mikhail Arbatov, lo que le paso a Takato, también te pasara a ti, no todavía, pero si pronto, ya que el tiempo vuela. Decía Chang mientras caminaba alrededor de Akihito. -Voy a entrenarte

-¿¡Entrenarme!? Preguntaba Akihito algo extrañado.

-Sí, así es, además nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de enterarse.

-Está bien ¿pero porque yo?

-Me recuerdas a mi hijo, tiene más o menos tu misma edad, además debes de salir de aquí, al fin y al cabo Kou y Takato están recibiendo un entrenamiento en armas de fuego, ósea que sabrán defenderse, al cambio tú no, Mijaíl solo quiere convertirte en su amante.

-Entonces me entrenara para que el no abuse de mí.

-No, ese hecho es inevitable, además te aconsejo que no te resistas, será menos doloroso y traumático para ti, puede ser que te llegue a gustar ya sea con él o con alguien más…yo solo te entrenare para cuando ustedes vean el momento justo escapen de este lugar. ¿Quieres salir?

-Sí, quiero ver a One-chan.

-Pero ten presente que debes de asesinar a personas para salir de aquí, decía Chang mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Akihito.

-Q…que, yo yo no puedo hacer e… Akihito estaba totalmente pálido.

-Debes hacerlo si quieres salir de aquí y reunirte con tu hermana.

-Solo tengo 8 años, respondía sollozando

-¿Iniciamos?

Takaba solo asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Chang inicio enseñándole lo básico de las artes marciales chinas “Shaolin”, como posiciones de defensa y de ataque. los meses fueron avanzando convirtiéndose en años, durante ese tiempo Chang fue avanzando en sus enseñanzas, enseñando puntos básicos del cuerpo humano, los puntos de presión tanto los letales como los más dolorosos, también le enseño a utilizar las pequeñas navajas que podían ocultarse con facilidad, Takaba demostró gran destreza utilizándolas, ya que tenía buenos reflejos y puntería. Ahora en la actualidad, después de 8 años, Takaba Akihito a la edad de 16 años estaba aprendiendo a utilizar el abanico “Tessen”. Los entrenamientos siempre fueron en la madrugada.  Cuando Mijaíl no estaba de viaje consiguiendo mercancía, era poco el tiempo el cual podía entrenar. Pero la mayor ventaja de todo fue el hecho de que Chang era uno de los hombres de confianza de Mijaíl.

Takato y Kou no fueron subastados debido a sus cuerpos grandes y fornidos y su poca belleza atractiva “poco delicada”, Mijaíl decidió que lo mejor para ellos y los demás con esas mismas características era entrenarlos para que fueran futuros guardias de seguridad.

Una noche Kou llego bastante atormentando, algo que preocupo a Akihito al instante.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Takaba a Takato ya que Kou estaba entre las nubes.

-¡Mate a un hombre, mate a un hombre! Respondió Kou mientras agarraba su cabeza.

Takato y Akihito guardaron silencio, los tres eran conscientes de que algún día tendría que matar si querían salir de allí, pero aún no lo asimilaban, lo mejor para Kou en esos momentos era brindarle apoyo y eso hicieron por medio de un abrazo.

También durante esos años, la cercanía de Mijaíl hacia Akihito era más evidente, a los 13 años de edad, Mijaíl lo beso por primera vez.

****-****-****-****

Akihito se encontraba en la habitación de Mijaíl, esa sería su primera noche con el hombre en cuestión, aun no se sentía preparado, pero debía de hacerlo y poner de su parte. Takaba se encontraba vestido solamente con una camisa del ruso sin nada de ropa interior. Se encontraba en la ventana, mirando el cielo oscuro, sin luna. Pero de repente salió de su ensoñación, cuando sintió que besaban su cuello.

-Eres demasiado hermoso, mi lindo gatito, decía Mijaíl mientras lo besaba y soltaba los botones de la camisa.

Para Akihito no fue una sensación tan desagradable ya que el hombre tocaba sus pezones, su abdomen y cadera con bastante delicadeza y sensualidad, despertando sus sentidos.

-¿Quieres de pie o en la cama?

-Donde sea menos doloroso para mí, respondió Akihito en medio de suspiros.

Al escuchar eso, Mijaíl, beso la delgada espalda de Akihito hasta llegar hasta sus caderas, acto seguido Mijaíl le lamio la entrada, haciendo que este tensionara su cuerpo.

-No… no hagas eso, decía Akihito mientras se aferraba a las cortinas.

Pero Mijaíl lo ignoro por completo, siguió lubricando la entrada de Akihito con su lengua y sus dedos; al sentir que él ya estaba listo, se quitó toda su ropa, después fue introduciendo su miembro poco a poco, mientras le susurraba a Akihito que se relajara. Al estar ya adentro, comenzó a embestirlo suavemente intensificando poco a poco las penetraciones, mientras masturbaba a Akihito.

-Me ven… vengo no puedo más, decía Akihito mientras se venía en la mano de Mijaíl.

-Eso es, eyacula para mí, mi lindo gatito respondía Mijaíl mientras intensificaba las embestidas, eyaculando dentro de Akihito.

Después de esa noche llegaron muchas noches de sexo, pasando así un año después de su primer encuentro. Ya Takaba tenía 17 años mientras Kou Y Takato tenía 19 años.

Cierto día, Takaba se dirigía hacia la oficina de Mijaíl, encontró la puerta semi abierta, pudo escuchar dos voces, una de ellas era de Mijaíl y la otra era de Vladimir Povlov, el ruso que violo a Takato.

_-Entonces Chang está muerto, decía Vladimir._

_-Sí, tuve que matarlo por traidor, estaba haciendo cosas que no debía hacer._

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_-Aun no lo sé con certeza, aunque es una verdadera lástima, era eficiente en su trabajo. Cambiando de tema la subasta es el fin de semana, espero que no hayas violado niños nuevos._

_-No sé de qué hablas, aunque hay alguien que me atrae demasiado y no es un niño, así que no coloques esa cara._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Takaba._

_-Tú le pones un dedo encima y yo te mato._

_-Sí, sé que es tu juguete, pero cuando te aburras de él, me lo puedes pasar._

_-Gibiel (дебил/idiota) mejor ve preparando todo lo necesario para la subasta_

_\- Da da (да да/si si)_

Antes de que Vladimir saliera, Takaba ya estaba caminando con sus puños cerrados hacia la habitación. “ _Maldito, maldito”_

Al llegar allí, camino directamente hacia Kou y Takato quienes ya estaban acostados, pues ya era de noche.

-Es tiempo, dijo Takaba mientras se paraba frente a Kou y Takato.

-¿De qué? Preguntaron ambos.

-De salir de este lugar, mataron a Chang decía Akihito con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kou y Takato abrieron sus ojos….-No tenemos un plan de escape decía Kou

-Yo sí, después de la subasta todo esto acabara, decía Takaba mientras se acostaba en su cama.

****-****-****-****

Akihito tocaba la puerta de la recamara de Mijaíl, este sabía que era el, así que le permitió la entrada.

Abriendo poco a poco la puerta, Akihito mostraba su larga y hermosa pierna, después entro por completo a la habitación.

-Vaya hoy estas de buen humor y hermoso mi lindo gatito, te ves de maravilla con esa yukata.

-Es que hoy quiero jugar ¿puedo? Decía Akihito mientras se colocaba encima de Mijaíl.

-Adelante, respondía Mijaíl sonrientemente. -además el trabajo estuvo difícil anoche, tuve que quedarme hasta entrada de la noche, relájame.

Acto seguido Takaba coge el cinturón de Mijaíl y amarra sus manos en la baranda de la cama.

-¡Ah! son juegos SM

-No, no tan extremos, respondía Akihito mientras besaba y desnudaba a Mijaíl. Después, coge la corbata y lo amordaza.

-No te preocupes solo será esto y será por poco tiempo, decía Akihito al ver a Mijaíl frunciendo el ceño.

Después Akihito se levanta y saca de la manga de su yukata el Tessen (abanico de guerra) comienza a bailar haciendo movimientos con el abanico abriéndolo y cerrándolo, rosaba sus piernas con la punta del abanico, excitando a Mijaíl.

-¿Quieres que te desate? decía Akihito mientras se acerba a Mijaíl, este respondió si con la cabeza

-Lo siento, no se puede. Acto seguido Akihito abre el abanico y corta las muñecas de Mijaíl, provocando que este lo mirara totalmente perplejo.

Mientras tanto Kou y Takato con ayuda de algunas de las mujeres que no fueron subastadas, no mayores de 23 años, asesinaron a los guardias de seguridad que había dentro de la mansión. Ellas se encargaban de seducirlos y en el momento en que ellos bajaran la guardia Kou o Takato les disparaban.

Akihito sabia donde se encontraban el armario lleno de armas de Chang, en el armario había desde escopetas, armas de fuego con silenciadores y pequeñas navajas que sería utilizadas por Takaba.

Ambos en compañía de esas mujeres, abrían cada habitación de la mansión, seduciendo y asesinando. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron como algunos de sus compañeros estaban tendidos en camas de cirugías totalmente vacíos por dentro, provocando el vómito de algunas de ellas.

Akihito observaba como Mijaíl se desangraba poco a poco, ya que le había cortado la arteria braquial de ambos brazos y la femoral de ambas piernas. Mijaíl respiraba con dificultad, Akihito al notar esto, le quito la mordaza.

-¿Por…por qué si yo te amaba? Decía Mijaíl mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe la respuesta…. ¿dónde está mi hermana?

-No lo sé, Takaba al escuchar esa respuesta corto la arteria subclavia del lado derecho. 

El ruso grito fuertemente debido al dolor intenso. -El primer día que llegaste a este lugar, hubo una subasta y ella fue vendida ese día.

-¿Quién la compro?

-Proxenetas japoneses, no sé cuál quien ya que hay muchos en este país… -Si me hubieras dicho que querías estar con ella, yo hubiera hecho lo imposible para traértela, mis planes contigo era sacarte de este lugar y llevarte a Rusia para iniciar una vida juntos desde cero, solo esperaba que cumplieras 18 años.

Akihito escuchaba esas palabras mientras se vestía con ropa de Mijaíl, colocando algunas navajas en su muslo derecho, después abrió la caja fuerte de la habitación y lleno una bolsa con dinero. Sabía la clave ya que después de una noche de sexo, Mijaíl lo creía dormido, abrió la caja fuerte mientras pronunciaba la clave.

-No debiste matar a Chang, ni vender a Kimi, ni matar a mis padres, estaban metidos en cosas ilegales lo sé, pero eran buenos padres decía Akihito mientras besaba a Mijaíl. -Sabes que hizo Chang de malo ¡Entrenarme! Tendrás la suerte de morir a manos de la persona de quien estás enamorado.

Acto seguido Akihito corta la arteria carótida junto con la vena yugular con el abanico, ve como Mijaíl va muriendo y como este llora mientras mira el rostro de Takaba.

-Inútil has las cosas sin rodeos, exclamo Akihito mientras salía de la habitación, Mijaíl recordó que esas fueron las palabras que le dijo a uno de sus hombres mientras mataba al padre de este.

Akihito salió de la habitación hecho un mar de lágrimas, fue la primera persona que mato en su vida y lo más importante, Takaba también sentía atracción hacia Mijaíl, pero fue más la rabia y el rencor que hizo que lo matara.

Cuando por fin pudo calmarse fue directo a la habitación de Vladimir, abrió y entro sigilosamente allí.

-Hola maldito pedófilo, decía Takaba mientras colocaba su abanico en el cuello de este….al parecer llegue a tiempo. Vladimir estaba a punto de someter a un niño de 10 años de edad.

-Niño, ¡vístete!

El niño se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse, Cuando este termina de hacerlo camina hacia Akihito.

-Ves el celular en la mesita de noche, cógelo y llama a la policía vas a decir que estas en una casa en donde se vende personas y órganos.

El niño hizo exactamente lo que Takaba le había ordenado.

-¿Dirección? esto yo.

-Cerdo dame la dirección de este lugar.

Vladimir responde totalmente asustado, fue tanto su miedo que termino por orinarse.

-Gracias, patético. Decía Takaba mientras observaba como la orina fluía por las piernas de Vladimir. -No te preocupes yo solucionare ese problema.

-Niño llévate el celular y destrúyelo, luego ve hacia el primer piso, allí hay dos hombres con varias mujeres ve con ellos.

El niño camino hacia la puerta y miro hacia atrás antes de salir.

-No hagas eso, no mires, vete ya. El niño salió corriendo al escuchar esas palabras.

Acto seguido Takaba saca una de sus navajas y la coloca también en el cuello, después baja su mano derecha en donde tenía el abanico y rápidamente corta el miembro de Vladimir, quien cae sobre la cama gritando de dolor.

-Un dolor así fue el que sintió Takato cuando lo violaste maldito, después Takaba corta la arteria temporal, luego guarda su abanico y la navaja, sale del cuarto recogiendo la bolsa con el dinero en busca de los demás. Al bajar al primer piso vio el niño con una de las mujeres

-¿Todo salió de acuerdo el plan? Preguntaba Takaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Sí, esos imbéciles fueron bastante fácil de seducir, además Takato y Kou tiene muy buena puntería, no entiendo como a metros de distancia les daba donde era. Decía una de las mujeres.

-Ustedes no estaban amarradas ¿cierto? Pregunto Takaba.

-La subasta termino muy tarde y los guardias salieron muy agotados, así que decidieron no amarrarnos decía otra de las mujeres.

-Punto clave para caer por sorpresa, además fue más sencillo ya que también yo estaba de guardia, responde Kou.

-¿Y los niños están en la habitación de arriba?

-Si están bien, respondía Takato

-¡Bien! la policía ya viene en camino, todos ustedes vayan a la habitación en donde las mujeres estaban encerradas. Recuerden que deben de decir que escucharon mucho alboroto pero no saben qué fue lo que paso, niño tú vas a decir que un hombre encapuchado te saco de la habitación en donde están los demás niños, ahora ve con ellas y amárralas, Yo ya debo de irme no tengo tiempo.

-Espera, no vas a estar con nosotros decía una de las mujeres

-No, para mi nada ha terminado…. Por favor no digan nada sobre mí, ustedes no me conocen.

-No es justo, tú nos salvaste, decía una ellas llorando

Akihito soltó un suave bufido. -Ustedes van a iniciar una vida, lo merecen, yo al cambio debo de encontrar a mi hermana, ella todavía esta encadenada en esto.

-Takaba no dudes en buscarme si necesitas ayuda, decía la mujer que anteriormente había llorado mientras lo agarraba de las manos.

-Gracias, Kou Takato, cuídense, acto seguido Takaba sale la mansión sin dar posibilidad de que ellos hablen.

Akihito se esconde en uno de los arbustos, solo faltaba los guardias que estaban vigilando la malla por la parte posterior de la mansión. Saca una de sus navajas y la lanza hacia el cuello de uno de los vigilantes.

-Solo queda uno, decía Takaba mientras miraba como el otro vigilante buscaba al agresor.

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió un disparo y vio como el otro guardia caía al suelo.

-Ni pienses que nos vas a dejar atrás, decía Kou mientras baja la escopeta.

-Pero…

-No tenemos a nadie quien nos espere, preferimos estar contigo, decía Takato

Akihito solo sonrió, luego comenzó a escalar la malla, detrás de él estaba Kou y Takato quienes hacia lo mismo, al terminar de cruzar la malla, los tres observaban a la policía llegar a la mansión.

 _“Kimi por favor que estés  con vida”_ , pensaba Akihito mientras sentía una suave brisa en su rostro.

**_Continuara…_ **


	2. Prologo: Asami Ryuichi

-Ryuichi es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ella no va a venir. Exclamaba Kuroda sentándose al lado de Asami, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas, en la primera fila, frente a un pequeño altar.

-No, aún no ha llegado Kirishima, solo me iré cuando él llegue. Asami apretaba su mano contra el espaldar de la silla.

-Ya pasaron más de dos horas, Kimberly no va a venir, ya todos los invitados se fueron, el juez también se fue, no vale la pena seguir esperando.

-¡Asami Sama! Exclamaba Kirishima quien llegaba al lugar y caminaba hacia Asami con una hoja de papel en la mano.

-¿La encontraste? ¿Estaba en su apartamento? Preguntaba Asami mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Kirishima.

-No, ella no estaba allí señor, pero encontré esto. En esos instantes Kirishima estira su mano derecha en donde tenía la hoja de papel, Asami la recibe y procede leer.

_Mi querido Ryuichi, engañarte fue más fácil de lo que pensé, llegue a pensar que me tomaría más tiempo seducirte y tenerte en la palma de mi mano, pero ya ves no fue así. Solo imaginar tu cara en estos momentos me provoca una gran sonrisa, robarte, engañarte y estafarte fue realmente sencillo, gracias por llenarme de lujos y no lo negare el sexo contigo también lo disfrute, trabaja duro y se perseverante para que no te tome mucho tiempo recuperar el dinero que te robe._

_Gracias por todo… ¡Tonto!_

Al terminar de leer la nota, Asami arruga la hoja, da medio giro para mirar a Kirishima.

-Has todo lo que sea necesario para que la encuentres, esta bromita le costara muy caro, exclamaba Asami mientras tiraba la hoja de papel y salía del jardín.

Asami conoció a Kimberly durante una pequeña reunión que tenía con unos de los ministros de Japón, Kimberly era una de las empleadas nuevas del club Shion, pero Asami no estaba cargo o mejor dicho no le interesaba saber quien trabajaba en su club, la persona encargada de todo eso era Sodou.

La belleza exótica de Kimberly atrajo demasiado a Asami, su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello rubio largo y sedoso y sus ojos verdes gatunos lo hipnotizaron por completo. Con los días Asami fue cortejando a la joven de 23 años, hasta que ella “cayo” en su red de conquista. En la primera cita, ambos estuvieron íntimamente juntos, fue un inicio bastante placentero, pero con el tiempo Asami estaba interesado en Kimberly, no solo en lo sexual, así que después de un año, Asami le propuso matrimonio al cual ella acepto.

Kimberly organizo todo lo relacionado con la boda en un mes, ella deseaba casarse  en el “Higashi Gyoen”* así que Asami movió todas sus influencias para complacerla. También durante ese año la lleno de joyas, vestidos, zapatos y viajes, la lleno de lujos, dentro de ellos estaba un pent-house en la zona rosa de Tokio, sobra decir que ella dejo de trabajar en el club, solo para dedicarse a ser la novia trofeo de unos de los hombres más deseados de Japón.

Asami estaba dispuesto a dejar en mundo de la mafia, solo para poder formalizar un hogar con ella, no quería exponerla a ese peligro.

****-****-****-****

-¡Puedes dejar de llorar!

-Por tu culpa no puedo estar al lado de un verdadero hombre, respondía Kimberly, escondida a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del palacio imperial.  

-No me desafíes Kimberly, mira que puedo mover mis influencias para en que tu vida vuelvas a ver a tu hermano. Exclamaba un hombre ruso jalando el cabello de Kimberly.

-Lo… lo siento en esos instantes el hombre suelta el cabello de Kimberly ¿Dónde está, cuando lo puedo ver?

-Calma, calma, hablare con cada uno de los clientes de Mijaíl para dar con él.

-Pero ya hice lo que debía de hacer, quiero verlo. Decía Kimberly mientras veía como Asami salía del palacio.

-No es tan sencillo, al parecer tu pequeño hermano fue vendido días después de que te vendieran y además las cosas están aún más complicadas con la reciente muerte de Mijaíl, aun no se sabe quién lo asesino, por lo pronto debemos de irnos, tu querido prometido en estos momentos tiene sed venganza y no sé qué podrá hacerte.

Kimberly al escuchar esas palabras cierro sus ojos que a la vez soltaban más lágrimas “ _Perdóname Ryuichi San”_

****-****-****-****

La burla de Kimberly le había dolido demasiado a Asami, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, su único pequeño consuelo fue que, uno de los hackers de Asami pudo evitar que Kimberly le robara todas sus cuentas bancarias.

Paso un año desde que Asami fue plantado el día de su boda, aún no había tenido noticias de Kimberly, Sodou quien la contrato le explico que ella venia de una agencia de trabajo, pero al parecer la hoja de vida que había entregado, era falsa, no existe ni ha existido alguien llamado Azuma Kimberly, algo que frustro aún más a Asami.

También durante ese año, Asami tuvo demasiadas relaciones clandestinas, tanto con hombres y  mujeres, solo una noche y ya. Asami se volvió alguien frio y prepotente, solo utilizaba a las personas, después de que fueran inútiles las desechaba.

****-****-****-****

-En realidad le ofrezco una disculpa Diago San, hallare a los culpables del robo y los hare pagar con sangre, exclama Asami mientras serbia un vaso con Whiskey.

-Sé que lo harás, no tengo duda de ello, por ahora brindemos por la futura captura de estos vándalos. Respondía Diago, un hombre bajo, calvo de 55 años de edad, coronel de la marina de Japón.

-Eso no se duda, esos vándalos se arrepentirán de haber robado el cargamento de armas, respondía Asami mientras brindaba con Diago

Eran la 1 am y Asami aún se encontraba bebiendo con Diago, no podía hacerle el desplante de dejarlo tomar solo. Asami no se sentía bien, ya el licor le estaba haciendo efecto, ya que llevaba tomando más de cinco horas junto con Diago.

-Diago San, saldré a tomar algo de aire, volveré en algunos minutos, Asami se levantaba de unos de los sofá de la zona VIP del club Shion.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien acompañado, respondía Diago mientras besaba el cuello de una de las mujeres que estaba reunidos con ellos.

Asami salió por la puerta trasera del club, a sus fosas nasales, llego un agradable olor, salió del pequeño callejón en donde estaba la puerta buscando el origen del olor, visualizo en una esquina un pequeño carro de comida e inmediatamente identifico el olor a nikuman (panecillo relleno), también como un hombre joven de cabello rubio hablaba con el dueño del carro.

-¿Nikuman a esta hora? se decía Asami a si mismo viendo la hora en su reloj.

El agradable olor hizo que se le abriera el apetito Asami, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia al carro, ya cerca de este escucho la conversación del joven con el dueño del carro.

-Por favor solo fíeme un panecillo, muero de hambre y no sé dónde deje mi cartera, prometo que mañana vengo y le pago, exclamaba el joven de cabello rubio

-No le creo ¿quién me asegura que me pagara?

-Per…

-Deme por favor dos panecillos, decía Asami llegando al lugar y sacando dinero de su cartera.

El dueño del carro le entrego los dos panecillos a Asami, acto seguido Asami le entrega uno al joven, provocando que el joven volteara a mirar a Asami con una expresión de sorpresa.

 _“Ese rostro se me hace conocido”_ pensaba Asami mientras termina de colocar el panecillo en las manos del joven, luego Asami da medio giro y camina de nuevo hacia el callejón.

El rubio observo como Asami se dirigía hacia el callejón, así que decidió seguirlo.

-Esto… Muchas gracias por el panecillo, decía el rubio quien estaba algunos pasos de Asami.

Asami se detiene en la entrada del callejón, gira un poco su cuerpo y solo se limita a dar una sonrisa ladina, luego procede a seguir caminando.

-¡Señor!.....Entrégueme su cartera, exclamaba el rubio quien colocaba una navaja en el abdomen de Asami, este al verla, intenta llevar su mano derecha al porta armas que tiene en su torso.

-Ni se le ocurra sacarla, decía el rubio mientras sacaba su Tessen (abanico) de su manga izquierda y lo colocaba en el cuello de Asami.

**_Continuara…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jardín del este del palacio imperial


	3. Extraño Primer Encuentro

-¡Señor!.....Entrégueme su cartera, exclamaba Akihito quien colocaba una navaja en el abdomen de Asami, este al verla, intenta llevar su mano derecha al porta armas que tiene en su torso.

-Ni se le ocurra sacar el arma, decía Takaba mientras sacaba su Tessen (abanico) de su manga izquierda y lo colocaba en el cuello de Asami.

Asami al ver el filo del abanico, baja su mano lentamente.

-¡No! Las manos en la cabeza, en esos instantes, Akihito guardo la navaja que tenía en la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su jean.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, para en este momento, exclama Asami ofuscado.

-No se puede señor, no me gusta dejar nada iniciado, uhmm prefiero terminar, exclamaba Akihito mientras sacaba el arma de Asami que tenía en su torso.

-Te vas arrepentir, te encontrare y te hare pagar caro lo que estás haciendo, decía Asami mientras veía como Akihito guardaba su Tessen y le apuntaba con el arma.

-Está bien, gracias por la advertencia, ahora camina hacia el contenedor de basura.

Asami apretó los dientes, en clara señal de frustración, lo mejor por el momento era obedecer, después vería la forma de desquitarse. Ambos caminaron hacia un contenedor de basura que estaba cerca de la entrada del callejón, pero algo alejado de la puerta trasera del club Shion.

-Quítese la corbata, luego coloque su mano derecha encima de la agarradera de la tapa del contenedor de basura y encima de su mano derecha coloque la izquierda, decía Akihito quien caminaba detrás de Asami

-¿Qué? Preguntaba Asami girando su cuerpo para mirar al rubio.

-Haga lo que dije.

Asami procedió a quitarse la corbata y se la paso a Akihito, su cara mostraba una evidente molestia, luego coloco sus manos sobre la agarradera de la basura…” _Esto no se va a quedar así, ya verás”_ pensaba Asami.

Akihito no dejaba de sonreír al ver al corpulento hombre hacer todo lo que él decía, Takaba vio  que Asami ya había colocado sus manos en el contenedor de basura, elevo su pierna derecha hacia el cuello de Asami, acto seguido guarda el arma en la parte trasera de su jean, después amarra las manos de Asami con la corbata de este en el contenedor de basura, cuando termino de hacerlo, baja su pierna y saca la cartera del saco de Asami.

-Voy hacer que esa tonta sonrisa se le borre de su cara, Asami trataba de zafar sus manos.

-Podría relajarse un poco señor…Asami Ryuichi, respondía Takaba quien sacaba de la cartera la identificación de Asami… _“Lindo nombre, para una persona guapa”_ pensaba Akihito mientras miraba el rostro enojado de Asami. -Curioso nombre “Primer hijo del dragón” eso significa ¿cierto?

-… Asami no responde nada, solo frunce más el ceño

-Estoy tratando de tener una conversación amena con usted mientras lo robo, sea algo agradecido…-Oh que tenemos aquí, tarjetas de débito doradas, al parecer el señor Asami tiene mucho dinero, exclamaba Akihito mientras miraba las 5 tarjetas de débito de Asami, luego saca una tarjeta de membresía del club Shion, la cual guarda en el bolsillo de su jean junto con una foto de Asami.

-Bien señor Asami me llevare el dinero que tiene en efectivo, solo son 72,000 yenes, también me llevare los dólares y los euros, para usted ese dinero debe ser como quitarle un pelo de su oscura cabellera, exclamaba Akihito mientras sacaba el dinero de la cartera y le guiñaba un ojo a Asami.

-¡Ha! solo te di ese panecillo ya que me provocaste lastima, ya que parecías un pequeño gatito.

Takaba al escuchar la palabra “gatito” borro la sonrisa de su cara y camino hacia Asami.

-La próxima vez que me diga gatito, le corto el cuello, responde Akihito enojado colocando de nuevo su Tessen en el cuello de Asami

-¡…!

-Bien señor Asami le devuelvo su cartera, en esos instantes Akihito suelta la cartera en el piso, mientras guardaba el abanico en su manga…. -Y su arma, obviamente sin balas, acto seguido Akihito vacía el arma guardando las balas en su bolsillo, luego coloca el arma en el suelo.

-Disfruta todo lo que puedas, porque cuando te encuentre te vas arrepentir de esto, decía Asami mientras observaba como Akihito colocaba el arma en el suelo.

-Señor Asami, debería de estar orgulloso ya que hizo una gran obra caridad, gracias a usted no caminare hasta mi casa, viajare en taxi. Decía Akihito con una gran sonrisa en la cara, luego camino hacia Asami, acto seguido le dio un fugaz beso en los labios de este…-Gracias, el panecillo estaba delicioso, decía Takaba a unos cuantos milímetros de los labios de Asami, luego salió del callejón caminando tranquilamente _“Que divertido fue esto”_ pensaba Akihito ya saliendo del callejón soltando una suave carcajada.

-Maldito descarado, te vas arrepentir, gritaba Asami quien logro soltar su mano izquierda. -Oh si niño, te hare pagar con creces este chiste de mal gusto,  y lo pagaras con ese lindo cuerpo lo que has hecho, se decía Asami para sí mismo ya logrando zafar ambas manos, después recogió el arma y su cartera guardando cada cosa en su lugar, boto la corbata en el contenedor de basura para luego entrar al club.

-Asami Sama, tengo buenas noticias para usted, disculpe ¿le paso algo afuera? exclama Kirishima, su mano derecha al ver a su jefe alterado.

-No, algo sin importancia, mejor dime ¿Qué noticias me tienes? Preguntaba Asami mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Diago con las mujeres.

-Ya tenemos identificados a las personas que robaron el contenedor con las armas, decía Kirishima caminando detrás de Asami, al escuchar esto Asami se detiene y voltea a mirar a Kirishima.

-Son tres en total, bastantes jóvenes, no mayores de 25 años, sus nombres son Kou, Takato y Akihito, el ultimo al parecer es el líder, decía Kirishima mientras le pasaba tres fotografías a Asami

Asami abrió sus ojos al ver la foto de Akihito “ _te atreviste a robarme dos veces_ ” Asami miraba detalladamente la foto de Takaba, en esta se vería al rubio con su mirada hacia su costado derecho, estaba serio, no mostraba su sarcástica sonrisa. _“Definitivamente esa cara se parece a la de alguien, pero ¿quién?”_ pensaba Asami mirando detalladamente los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio de Akihito.

-Excelente, los quiero con vida, decía Asami mientras entregaba la foto de Kou y Takato a Kirishima.

-Sí señor, respondía Kirishima haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 _“Definitivamente me divertiré contigo mi querido Akihito, me desafiaste, bien acepto el desafío”,_ pensaba Asami mientras sonreía ladinamente, guardando la foto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego se sentó al lado de Diago, quien quedo a su lado derecho, después beso apasionadamente a la mujer que estaba a su lado izquierdo, mientras recordaba el suave beso que Akihito le había dado.

**_Continuara…_ **


	4. Emboscada

Kou y Takato se encontraba en el techo de un contenedor TEU de 3 metros de altura, su misión era romper una de las paredes de un contenedor de madera que estaba recién descargado en el puerto de Tokio. Mientras tanto, Akihito se encontraba caminando hacia el contenedor, en donde se encontraban un par de hombres vigilándolo.

-Disculpen, buenas tardes ¿Por favor me podrían decir en donde está el puerto numero 5? Preguntaba Akihito colocándose  a un lado del contenedor de madera, despejando el frente de este, para que Kou y Takato pudieran destrozarlo sin que el saliera herido.

-Este es el puerto número 5, respondía uno de los hombres acercándose a Akihito.

-¿Qué busca aquí? Preguntaba el otro hombre también acercándose.

-Bueno, nada en especial, en esos instantes Takaba coloca ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, indicándole la señal a sus amigos para que empezaran a disparar.

Acto seguido Kou y Takato disparan una ráfaga de balas con una ametralladora, logrando destruir unos de los frentes del contenedor, esos hombres, quienes estaban vestidos de negro, giran su cuerpo al escuchar el fuerte sonido, ambos dándole la espalda a Akihito, quien se agacha y abre sus dos Tessen cortando de un solo golpe los tendones de Aquiles de ambos hombres, haciendo que ambos hombres cayeran y gritaran por el dolor.  Después Akihito recoge entre los escombros un pequeño paquete.

-Les dije que no era nada en especial, exclamaba Akihito limpiando los bordos de ambos Tessen con la ropa de uno de los hombres tendidos.

-¡Maldito! Gritaba uno de los hombres mientras veía Akihito salir corriendo del lugar.

-Asami Sama se fue corriendo hacia los contenedores que quedan cerca del puerto 9, decía el otro hombre hablando por celular.

Akihito se acercaba hacia donde estaba Kou y Takato esperándolo.

-Vámonos, grito Akihito sin dejar de correr.

Kou y Takato lo siguieron, corriendo atrás de Akihito, pero este noto movimientos extraños en los contenedores que estaban más adelante, así que opto por guardar el paquete dentro de su chaqueta y sacar uno de sus Tessen; mientras seguía corriendo, noto una sombra que salía en uno de los contenedores de su lado derecho, que estaba a tres metros delante de ellos, al momento en que se iba acercando a este, Akihito abre su Tessen con su mano izquierda y ataca a la persona que está detrás del contenedor, cortando una parte de la manga del saco de un hombre corpulento ya conocido.

-Sepárense y sigan corriendo, nos vemos donde siempre, exclamaba Akihito dando una patada a la mano en donde el hombre tenía un arma, consiguiendo así que este la soltara. Kou siguió corriendo hacia delante y Takato lo hizo hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Eres tú, exclamaba Akihito con algo de sorpresa, mientras veía como Asami se colocaba en pose de pelea, al parecer sabia pelear al estilo Kick boxing.

Akihito inicio la pelea, extiendo su mano derecha hacia adelante, con la palma hacia el frente y los dedos curvados formando garras, intentando golpear el pecho de Asami, pero este lo esquivo y agarro la mano de Akihito, este al verse atrapado intento dar una patada baja hacia las rodillas de Asami, pero este noto las intenciones de Akihito, así que en un rápido movimiento,  le hace una llave Akihito, colocando el brazo derecho en la espalda de este, empujándolo contra una pared de uno de los contenedores, Akihito, que tenía su Tessen en su mano libre, lo abre e intenta atacar Asami, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Asami empieza hablar.

-Eres bueno, pero mejor te calmas, te conviene, mira hacia tu lado derecho, decía Asami cerca del oído izquierdo de Akihito.

Akihito giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y vio que Kou y Takato habían sido capturados, estaban con sus manos en la espalda, esposados con dos hombres detrás de ellos, al verlos a ambos así, Takaba decidió soltar su Tessen.

****-****-****-****

Akihito, Kou y Takato, se encontraban arrodillados y esposados frente Asami y varios hombres alrededor de ellos.

-¿Para quién trabajan? Preguntaba Asami caminando alrededor de ellos

-… Ninguno de los tres respondió, solo se limitaron a seguir mirando al suelo.

-Repito ¿Para quién trabajan?

-El asunto es entre tú y yo, ellos no tienen nada que ve. Exclamaba Akihito alzando su desafiante mirada hacia Asami quien estaba frente a él.

Asami sonrió ladinamente, algo que irrito a Akihito, así que escupió los pies de Asami.

Un subordinado de Asami al ver ese hecho, agarro la cabellera de Akihito, acto seguido lo estrello algo fuerte contra el suelo, causándole una pequeña herida en la frente. _“Te voy a matar”_ pensaba Akihito mirando de reojo al hombre de gafas que lo había golpeado.

-¡Akihito!, exclamaba algo asustado Takato al ver que Akihito no se incorporaba.

-Nosotros no trabajamos para nadie, nuestro estilo de trabajo es no saber el nombre de las personas quien nos contrata y de las personas a quienes robamos, respondió Takato.

-¿Quién les ordeno que robaran el cargamento con armas hace dos semanas?

-Nosotros no preguntamos nombres, ya se le habíamos dicho, respondió Kou enojado.

-Está bien, les creo… -tengo dos opciones para ustedes, decía Asami agachándose frente a Akihito, quien ya se había incorporado. –La primera opción es, trabajan para mí y la segunda es que sencillamente los mato ahora mismo, al terminar de hablar Asami, tres hombres se colocaron detrás de Akihito, Kou y Takato apuntándoles la cabeza.

-Es obvio que escogemos la primera opción, contesto Takaba mirando con furia a Asami.

-Excelente decisión, Kirishima llévate a esos dos y déjalos por ahí, decía Asami quien se levantaba y señalaba a Kou y Takato.

-Sí señor, respondió Kirishima agarrando a Takato de sus brazos.

-Espera ¿Qué le vas hacer a Akihito? Pregunto Kou quien fue agarrado de los brazos por uno de los hombres de Asami.

-Akihito y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que arreglar.

 _“Qué demonios me va hacer este tipo”_ pensó Akihito al escuchar eso,  sonriendo pícaramente a Asami.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen, dijo Akihito mientras veía como Kou y Takato eran forzados a entrar a un auto negro.

-Te divertiste mucho esa noche ¡Bien! ahora es mi turno, exclamo Asami colocando un pañuelo con cloroformo en la nariz y boca de Akihito, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

****-****-****-****

Akihito se encontraba sentado en el centro de una habitación, al lado de una cama, totalmente desnudo, con sus manos esposadas en la espalda, sus ojos y boca vendados, con ambos muslos abiertos y amarrados con cintas contra sus piernas. No podía dejar de gemir, intentando resistir el dolor de su pene, ya que la base está amarrada con un cordón, evitando así que este eyaculara y además dentro de él, había un consolador que Asami le había colocado.

-Ni se te ocurra, exclamaba Asami introduciendo de nuevo el consolador con su pie derecho, notando que Akihito pujaba para que este saliera.

Akihito no paraba de gemir mientras hacía fuerza en sus muñecas intentado soltarse.

-¿Quieres que pare? Akihito.

Este respondió si con la cabeza.

-Parare, pero con una condición… -Satisfáceme oralmente, decía Asami chocando su pelvis contra la cara de Akihito, este al sentir el miembro duro de Asami, giro su cabeza, acto seguido Asami vuelve a introducir más el consolador con su pie.

Akihito arquea su espalda, al sentir la punta del consolador chocar contra su próstata, así que giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente y roso con su nariz el miembro de Asami, indicándole así que le quitara la venda que tenía en su boca. Asami le quito la venda, bajándola, quedando está en el cuello de Akihito.

Acto seguido, Akihito bajo la cremallera con sus dientes, pero se detuvo, _“No puedo hacerlo”_ pensaba mientras caía en los pies de Asami intentando recuperar algo de aire.

-No te gusta ¿cierto? Exclamaba Asami mientras alzaba el rostro de Akihito con su pie derecho.

Asami se sentó en la cama, saco su miembro con la mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha introducía aún más el consolador.

-¡Para! grito Akihito -¡lo hare!

Asami sonreía mientras agarra con sus dos manos el rostro de Akihito, llevándolo hacia su pene e introduciendo este en la boca de Takaba.

-No utilices los dientes, exclamaba Asami mientras movía rápidamente la cabeza de Akihito, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Asami estaba que llegaba al clímax, no fue la mejor felación que había recibido, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, lo que más le excitaba era que el peli rubio estuviera realizándole sexo oral.

A los pocos segundos, Asami eyaculo dentro de la boca de Akihito, este intento escupir, pero Asami no se lo permitió.

-Traga, exclamaba Asami mientras tapaba con su mano, la boca y nariz de Akihito, haciendo que este se lo tragara.

Akihito, trago todo lo que pudo, mientras que el restante salía por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Buen chico, decía Asami destapando la boca de Takaba

Al instante, Asami agarra a Akihito de los ante brazos y lo tira en la cama, quedando este boca abajo, con sus caderas elevadas, luego Asami saca rápidamente el consolador, haciendo que Akihito gritara.

-Que bonita vista, decía Asami mientras separaba ambos glúteos con sus pulgares.

-Ah si ¡ha! es una lasti…ma que no pueda verla, contesto Akihito.

-Pero si sentir, responde Asami mientras introducía su dedo medio, simulando embestidas y moviéndolo circularmente, haciendo que Akihito mordiera sus labios y apretara sus muñecas contra las esposas

-¿Mas rápido?

-Púdrete, no te responderé.

Asami al escucharlo, introdujo un segundo dedo, embistiéndolo rápidamente, pero no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Quieres esto verdad? Decía Asami introduciendo la punta de su miembro.

Akihito no respondió, solo se mordió los labios para evitar que de su boca saliera algún gemido

-Tu interior se está moviendo y me absorbe exquisitamente, es asombroso, decía Asami embistiendo un poco rápido a Akihito.

-Calla..., ahh,nh, te no necesito deta… nh lles.

-¿Qué pasa? solo quiero tener una conversación amena contigo mientras te violo.

-Imbécil.

-Ni en esta situación no puedes dejar de lado tu majadería, exclamaba Asami quitándole la venda de los ojos.

-Ah, hi, nh

-Teniendo además esa exhaustiva expresión en tu cara, decía Asami mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Akihito, quedando este sentado delante de Asami, agarrándolo de las caderas para penetrarlo más rápido y profundamente

-Oww duele, más despacio…Me quebrare nh

Asami bajo la velocidad de sus embestidas e intento compensar el dolor causado, quitando la cuerda de la base del pene de Akihito y masturbándolo; pero en esos instantes, una de las embestidas de Asami dio en el punto erógeno de Akihito, haciendo que este gritara y eyaculara.

-Di en un buen punto eh, decía Asami mientras recogía con su dedo índice algo de semen de Akihito, quien no paraba de jadear.

-Quiero oír tus gemidos, exclamaba Asami introduciendo el dedo que tenía semen en la boca de Akihito, mientras lamia el cuello de este.

Después de algunas embestidas, Asami sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax, así que saco su dedo de la boca de Takaba y lo volvió a recostar boca abajo mientras lo embestía más rápido, agarrándolo de sus caderas

-Es demasiado grande nh, decía Akihito en medio de un erótico gemido, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, mirando de reojo a Asami.

Asami solo sonrió e intensifico aún más las embestidas, viniéndose dentro de Akihito, mientras daba un leve gemido. Este al sentir lleno su interior y al escuchar el jadeo de Asami, también eyaculo sobre la cama.

Asami salió lentamente del interior de Akihito, intentando respirar. Este al sentirse vacío cayo pesadamente sobre la cama, quedando acostado de lado, intentando también respirar.

-No creas que hemos terminado, decía Asami mientras procedía a desvestirse, haciendo que Akihito se tensionara.

****-****-****-****

Akihito se encontraba acostado boca arriba, abría sus ojos lentamente al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro.

-Te desmayaste en la tercera ronda, decía Asami mientras terminaba de amarrar su corbata.

Akihito solo se limitó a mirar a Asami, no podía mover su cuerpo, lo sentía pesado.

-Te espero a ti y a tus amigos en esta dirección en una semana, exclamaba Asami mientras colocaba un pedazo de papel en la mesa de noche.  Acto seguido, se acerca a la cama y levanta a Akihito de la espalda y piernas, cargándolo al estilo princesa, llevándolo hacia el baño.  Akihito hace un gesto de dolor en su rostro, al sentir una fuerte punzada en su espalda baja.

-Quédate el tiempo que sea necesario para que recuperes tu fuerza, pide servicio a la habitación lo que quieras, exclama Asami mientras metía a Akihito a la bañera.

-Está bien, contesto Akihito sorprendido.

-Nos vemos, se despedía Asami mientras salía del baño.

Después de unos segundos, Akihito sintió que Asami cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

 _“El señor Asami aparte de ser apasionado e insaciable, es amable”_ pensaba Akihito mientras sonreía dulcemente, tocando la pequeña herida de su frente que fue curada por Asami,  luego se sumergió en el agua caliente.

**_Continuara…_ **


	5. Misión Inesperada

El trio de amigos se encontraba en un campo abierto donde había dianas, círculos de tiro al blanco y siluetas alrededor de ellos. A su lado había un gran mesón con varios de tipos de armas de fuegos, desde rifles de asalto, pistolas y escopetas, en el mesón también había todo tipo de navajas y lo que más le llamo la atención a Akihito, un arco.

Asami los había citado muy temprano en una hacienda bastante grande, alejada de la zona urbana, rodeada de zona verde y escoltada, recordándole así a los tres amigos la “mansión” en donde pasaron su niñez.

-Bien, me presento me llamo Kirishima Kei y hoy estaré con ustedes para evaluar sus habilidades, decía un hombre alto de gafas, quien estaba al frente de Akihito y sus amigos.

-Ósea que venimos a perder el tiempo, respondió Akihito cruzándose de brazos.

-No, en realidad Asami Sama necesita saber en qué son buenos cada uno de ustedes, verán el asalto que ustedes hicieron al cargamento con armas, nos dejó bastante desconcertados y sorprendidos, solo fueron tres personas contra aproximadamente veinte.

-¿Entonces nos van a evaluar en que somos buenos?  Pregunto Takato.

-Sí, tengo una pequeña duda respecto a ese asalto, ninguno de mis compañeros resulto muerto, solo fueron heridos por disparos y apuñaladas en manos y piernas ¿por qué?

-Señor Kirishima, nosotros no matamos,  al menos que la ocasión lo requiera, pero no se preocupe, grabare una cuchilla con su nombre, exclamo Akihito señalando a Kirishima con los dedos índices de ambas manos.

-¡Akihito! Exclamo algo enojado Kou.

-Créeme niño que se cuidarme la espalda y déjame decirle que al trabajar bajo las órdenes de Asami Sama, van a tener que matar. Responde Kirishima bastante serio colocándose frente Akihito.

-Ah sí ¿por qué?

-Asami Sama se encarga de las importaciones de armas y con la muerte de un mafioso  ruso, logro recuperar las importaciones de droga que eran suyas, también se encarga de la limpieza de personas desagradables de algunos de sus clientes….-Está claro, ahora bien empecemos.

Los amigos guardaban silencio, mientras que cada uno escogía un arma, el primero en iniciar fue Takato, quien eligió un rifle.

-De donde carajo saco este tipo de armas,  susurro Takato a Kou mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban las siluetas ubicadas.

-Es un traficante de armas ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pistolas de agua? Respondió Kou algo sarcástico.

Takato se colocó en posición y comenzó a disparar, dando en la cabeza y en el pecho de diez siluetas que estaban ubicadas a 10 metros de distancia, sus disparos fueron precisos y rápidos.

-Presumido, gritaba Akihito desde el mesón.

-¡Cállate! respondió algo risueño Takato mientras bajaba el rifle.

El siguiente turno fue para Kou quien escogió una pistola, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dianas, estiro su pierna derecha un poco hacia adelante y su izquierda hacia atrás, para poder tener un buen equilibrio, luego estiro su brazo derecho y comenzó a disparar rápidamente moviendo su mano hacia el lado izquierdo, dando en el número 10-9-8-7-6 y 5 sucesivamente.

-Otro presumido, grito Akihito mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba los tiros al blanco, llevando consigo algunas pequeñas navajas.

-Espero que falles en alguno, respondió Kou pasando al lado de Takaba.

Akihito acomodo dos navajas en medio de su dedo índice y anular, luego los lanzo dando en el círculo del centro y en el segundo circulo.

-Es juego bastante entretenido, pero me estoy aburriendo, señor Kirishima. Exclamaba Akihito pasando al lado de Kirishima, quien estaba sorprendido por la puntería de cada uno.

El resto del día, Kirishima evaluaba y quedaba impresionado, Kou y Takato eran habilidosos con grandes y pequeñas armas de fuego, ambos contaban con muy buena puntería, pero ambos no sabían utilizar ningún tipo de navajas. Al cambio Akihito demostró una gran habilidad con pequeñas navajas, también contaba con muy buena puntería, pero solo con cuchillas, ya que no sabe utilizar grandes armas de fuego y con las armas pequeñas no tenía la mejor puntería.

Al finalizar la tarde, Takaba camino hacia el mesón, acto seguido coge el arco y dos flechas, después volvió hacia donde estaban los tiros al blanco, coloca la flecha en el arco, cuando lo logra, se posiciona para tirar la flecha, dando casi en el blanco.

-Solo fueron unos centímetros de diferencia, decía Asami caminando hacia Akihito, haciendo que este se tensara un poco.

-¿Viene también a evaluarnos? Pregunta Akihito tratando de sonar sarcásticamente para ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía al tener Asami cerca.

-En realidad ya vi las habilidades de cada uno de ustedes desde la casa, no es necesario seguir con esto, respondió Asami mientras le quitaba el arco y la flecha a Akihito, acto seguido lanza la flecha dando en el blanco.

 _“Este tipo me pone los pelos de punta_ ” pensaba Akihito mientras veía como Asami lanzaba la flecha.

-Kirishima en una hora llega el ministro del extranjero, llévalos a la alcoba y que no salgan hasta mañana. Decía Asami entregándole el arco a Kirishima.

-Si señor…-¡Bien! acompáñenme

-¿Por qué debemos escondernos? Pregunto algo curioso Takato.

-Asami Sama también se encarga de hacer fiestas privadas para algunos de sus clientes, en donde ellos se pueden comportar como quieran sin ser señalados, hoy habrá una pequeña reunión de un ministro de afuera con algunos de sus amigos.

Los tres amigos caminaron detrás de Kirishima, quien los llevo a una pequeña habitación con 3 futones, en la primera planta, cerca de la cocina.

-Mañana se les avisara que tipo de trabajo van a realizar, dentro de poco enviare a alguien con su cena, expreso Kirishima antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Oye Akihito en serio ese tal Asami no te hizo nada grave, pregunto Kou quien se sentaba en el futón que estaba cerca de la pared.

-Te parece poco que lo amarrara y lo violara, respondió algo molesto Takato quien se acostaba en el futón cerca de la puerta.

-Cuando yo dije que no fue tan grave, fue en el sentido que yo también lo disfrute, el tipo es muy buen amante, respondió Akihito acostándose en el futon del centro. _“Además me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi”_

******-****-****-******

Era pasada la media noche cuando Takato sintió fuertes sonidos que provenían desde el exterior de la casa.

-¿Escucharon eso? Pregunto Takato mientras se sentaba.

-Yo lo llamo disparos ya duérmete, respondió Kou tapándose la cabeza con el edredón.

En esos instantes Kirishima entra a la habitación. -Levántense, tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Akihito aun acostado.

-Están atacando la casa, lo más seguro es que quieran matar al ministro.

-No me interesa salvar a un político corrupto, respondió Akihito.

-No solo él está en peligro, también nosotros, además también hay damas de compañía con ellos.

Akihito suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba del futón. -Solo lo haremos por esas mujeres, no tiene la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo, vamos, Kou, Takato.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron hacia una habitación que estaba equipada con todo tipo de armas, Kou y Takato escogieron escopetas y dos pistolas para cada uno. Por su parte Akihito quería experimentar más con el arco,  así que lo agarro junto con un saco con flechas el cual colgó en su espalda.

-Lo ideal es que nos separemos, hay que evitar que entre en la casa, decía Kirishima. -Kou y Takato vayan a la terraza y disparen a cualquier sospechoso, aunque en realidad son fáciles de reconocer ya que traen antorchas, al parecer quieren incendiar la casa, Akihito tú vas a estar en el segundo piso y vas a evitar que alguien se acerque al cuarto que hay en el fondo del pasillo que queda subiendo las escalas a la derecha, allí es donde está el ministro y sus acompañantes.

-¿Dónde está Asami? Pregunto Akihito algo inquieto.

-Está en la entrada organizando al personal.

-Bien, vamos decía Kou mientras subía las escalas, Akihito y Takato subieron detrás de este.

Kou y Takato subieron a la terraza mientras que Akihito se quedó en la segunda planta; al estar allí camino hasta el fondo del pasillo en el cual había una ventana de mediano tamaño, la cual abrió y pudo visualizar algo de fuego a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, cerca del campo de entrenamiento, también visualizo a Asami quien se encontraba hablando con algunos de sus hombres mientras señalaba el lugar en donde estaba el fuego, este se encontraba vestido con un elegante traje oscuro y con un arma en su mano.

 A los pocos segundos los hombres de Asami se marcharon de allí dejándolo solo, Akihito vio una sombra extraña entre los árboles, la cual Asami no se había percatado, ya que se encontraba hablando por celular, un hombre salió en medio de los arboles apuntándole a Asami. Acto seguido, Akihito lanza una flecha, dando en el cuello del hombre. Asami sintió que algo caía detrás de él, así que volteo y vio el hombre tirado con una flecha en su cuello, después giro y miro hacia la ventana y allí vio a Akihito quien bajaba el arco.

 _“Genial, mate a ese tipo por salvarlo”_ pensaba Akihito mientras miraba como Asami salía del lugar.

A los pocos minutos, Asami se dirigió hacia donde esta Akihito -Necesito que ayudes a escoltar al ministro…

-Y a las mujeres que están con él, respondió Akihito interrumpiendo a Asami.

-Como sea, solo hazlo, respondió Asami abriendo la puerta del último cuarto del pasillo

-Mr. Taylor please follow me (Señor Taylor por favor sígame)  el resto de ustedes también, decía Asami mientras entraba a la habitación, Akihito se quedó afuera al lado de la puerta.

Un hombre de 50 años de edad, de aspecto europeo, con entradas en su cabeza ya canoso, salió detrás de Asami, después salieron otros cuatro hombres japoneses del mismo rango edad y detrás de ellos salieron aproximadamente diez mujeres vestidas provocativamente.

-Tak… Decía la última mujer mientras miraba a Akihito con una expresión de sorpresa.

Akihito también la reconoció, fue una de las mujeres que los ayudo a escapar de la “mansión” de Mijaíl. Akihito coloco su dedo índice en su boca, indicando que guardara silencio, la cual la mujer respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Takaba camino detrás del grupo de personas, Asami los guio hasta un pequeño sótano, en donde había un armario el cual Asami removió, detrás de este, había una entrada hacia un pasadizo secreto. Asami entro primero por dicho lugar, indicándoles al ministro y a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran. Akihito caminaba al lado de la mujer cuyo nombre desconocía.

-Cuando puedas, búscame, me llaman Kitty. Murmuraba la mujer mientras entregaba secretamente una tarjeta a Akihito, la cual recibió  y guardo en el bolsillo del jean que llevaba puesto.

La salida del pasadizo quedaba en medio de varios árboles grandes, que cubrían perfectamente la salida de este. A unos cuantos metros de allí, había una carretera vieja, en donde los esperaba dos camionetas blindadas. Asami y Akihito se percataron de varias sombras e instantáneamente comenzaron a disparar flechas y balas simultáneamente, dándoles a varios hombres.

Luego Asami escolto al ministro hacia una de las camionetas, seguido por los otros hombres y las mujeres. Cuando ya todos estaban a bordo, Asami indico al chofer que se marcharan. Asami y Akihito se quedaron allí hasta que ambas camionetas desaparecieran de su vista.

******-****-****-******

Mientras tanto Kou, Takato, Kirishima y varios hombres se reunían en entrada de la casa.

-Señor Kirishima ya hemos controlado el fuego y las personas sospechosas que había cerca ya están muertos, decía uno de los hombres de Asami.

-Si, además el Asami Sama se iba a encargar de sacar al ministro de la casa.

-Desde la terraza nos encargamos de las personas sospechosas que se acercaban a la casa, decía Takato

-¿Dónde está Akihito? Preguntaba Kou mirando de un lado a otro.

-Akihito y Asami Sama deben de estar juntos, respondió Kirishima entrando a la casa.

-No te preocupes Akihito sabe defenderse, decía Takato mientras palmoteaba suavemente el hombro de Kou.

******-****-****-******

-Oye deja de estar jugando, Akihito estaba ofuscado, con sus manos amarradas sentado en el pequeño sótano. –Hay que ayudar a los demás.

-Ellos se pueden encargar solos de la situación, respondía Asami agachándose frente a Akihito.

Acto seguido Asami tumba a Akihito, quedando esta boca abajo, luego baja sus jeans junto con su ropa interior.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Eres un niño bastante divertido. Asami lamia sus dedos.

Luego, Asami se acuesta al lado de Akihito, al cual acomoda de lado y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo, después mete su dedo índice en la entrada de Akihito simulando embestidas con este, haciendo que Akihito gimiera, después mete un segundo dedo.

-Nh duele, decía Akihito apretando su entrada.

-Relájate, el tercero no entrara si aprietas así.

-He dicho que duele.

-Cállate y no te resistas, respondió Asami lamiendo la mejilla de Akihito.

Asami comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma de tijera, luego comenzó a moverlos por toda la entrada. –Debería de estar por acá, decía Asami tocando el punto erógeno de Akihito.

-Aww no, gritaba Akihito.

-¡Te pusiste duro! ¡Tú trasero se siente bien! Asami masturba a Akihito, quien gime al culminar en la mano del mayor.

-Te recompensare por haberme salvado, exclamaba Asami recostando a Akihito en el suelo, luego desabrocha su pantalón y saca su miembro ya erecto, acto seguido abre las piernas de Akihito.

-Eres algo estrecho, decía Asami mientras empujaba su miembro lentamente.

-Ah no ¡cállate!

Asami embestía lento pero profundo a Akihito, fue subiendo la camiseta de este, luego empieza a pellizcar suavemente los pezones de Akihito.

-Se siente bien que juegue con tus pezones, ya que me estas apretando maravillosamente.

-Nhg calla…te

-No sacas nada bueno si te sigues resistiendo, respondió Asami mientras lamia el pezón izquierdo.

-Ahh, Nhg

-Ya estoy por terminar, termina también, lo hare dentro de ti.

-Nhg ah, no lo hagas, respondía Akihito entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Te tocare al frente para que te vengas, respondió Asami mientras masturba a Akihito e intensificaba sus embestidas. -Vamos corre… Asami no termino la frase ya que Akihito se incorporó con ayuda de sus músculos abdominales y lo beso apasionadamente, beso el cual Asami recibió gustosamente.

Después de un par de embestidas más, Asami se vino dentro de Akihito, mientras que este lo hizo de nuevo en la mano de Asami.

Akihito volvió a acostarse en el piso, intentando recuperar algo de aire, Asami salió de Akihito lentamente, haciendo que este gimiera, acto seguido Asami suelta las manos de Takaba y acerca su cara a la cara de este.

-Tu cuerpo ya está marcado como posesión mía, exclama Asami mientras lamia los labios de Akihito, quien no responde nada, solo sonríe ladinamente mientras alza su ceja derecha.

**_Continuara…_ **


	6. El más triste adiós

_“No es fácil pronunciar algunas palabras tras tu fallecimiento porque me he quedado en shock, pero quiero darte el último adiós agradeciéndote por lo maravilloso que fuiste. Jamás dejarás de vivir en mi recuerdo”_

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que el trio de amigos empezara a trabajar para Asami. Después de esa noche en donde fueron atacados, Asami y Akihito no volvieron a estar íntimamente juntos, ya que se encontraban bastante ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos, pero era evidente la mutua atracción que ambos sentían, ya que ante la más mínima posibilidad, ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Akihito se encontraba en el balcón del pequeño apartamento que compartía con sus amigos,  descansaba en su mecedora mirando la estrellada noche sin luna. Había tenido un día algo difícil, ya que fue un verdadero caos tratar de robar un pesado cargamento lleno de armas que Asami les había ordenado hacer; al tratarse de armamento militar, era evidente que estaría muy bien escoltado, así que con ayuda de algunos hombres de Asami y junto con las habilidades de sus dos amigos, pudieron lograrlo, aunque muy a pesar de Akihito, varias personas resultaron muertas.

-¿Piensas en tu hermana? ¿Kitty no te ha dado algo de información? Pregunta Kou entrando al balcón en compañía de Takato

-No, no ha encontrado nada, cada vez más pierdo la esperanza de encontrarla, respondió Akihito mirando a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos y nos iremos los cinco a vivir una vida normal y tendremos lo que más hemos anhelado desde niños ¡ser libres! ¿Y sabes qué?  Me casare con ella, porque si es igual a ti, eso quiere decir que es bastante bonita, respondía Takato sentándose al lado de Akihito.

-Akihito, los tres estaremos juntos hasta el final y ese final es encontrar a tu hermana sana y salva, exclamaba Kou sentándose al otro lado de Akihito.

-Si tienen razón, la encontraremos y estaremos juntos hasta el final y por fin seremos libres, decía Akihito sonriendo, volviendo alzar su mirada, seguido por sus amigos.

****-****-****-****

-Akihito, tu próximo encargo es robar un cd con una información, debes ir e infiltrarte en una pequeña fábrica de ropa, cerca del centro de la ciudad, toma ahí está toda la información, exclamaba Asami mientras le entregaba una hoja a Akihito desde su sillón.

 - ¿Mafia china? Preguntaba Akihito algo desconcertado.

-A si es, no te preocupes el líder no está en Japón, será sencillo para ti.

-Disculpe Asami San, ¿nosotros iremos con Akihito? Preguntaba Takato.

-No, ustedes esperaran a que Akihito llegue, luego recogerán un pequeño cargamento en el  puerto con algunos de mis hombres.

-Pero…

-No se preocupen, estaré bien, será algo sencillo de hacer, mejor me voy yendo. Exclamaba Akihito mientras dejaba la Katana que Asami le había regalado, en uno de los sofás de la oficina, acto seguido sale de la oficina, Kou y Takato salieron detrás.

-Ten cuidado, decía Kou mientras le entregaba un casco a Akihito

-Gracias, lo tendré ¡Ustedes espérenme! No se vayan sin mí. Respondió Akihito mientras se subía a su moto Ducati.

En esos instantes Akihito sale del edificio, mientras que Kou y Takato observaba como se marchaba.

******-****-****-******

-¡Toma! Exclamaba Akihito mientras colocaba el cd en el escritorio de Asami.

-Dos horas te tomo, cada día me impresionas más, responde Asami mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia Akihito.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Esperándote.  Asami agarraba el rostro de Akihito y lo besaba suavemente.

-No creas que robar ese cd estuvo fácil, tuve que esconderme bajo una montaña de ropa para que no me descubrieran y llegue hasta pensar que tendría que matar a alguien para salir de allí.

- _Asami Sama ¿puedo pasar?_ Preguntaba Kirishima mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante, Asami mientras soltó a Akihito y se sienta en su silla…-Kirishima avísale a los demás que Akihito ya llego, que se alisten.

-No entiendo señor, ya ellos se marcharon hace más de una hora aproximadamente, Miroku me dijo que usted le había ordenado que se fueran, que no esperaran a nadie, respondió bastante desconcertado Kirishima mientras se paraba frente al escritorio.

-Yo no he dado esa orden.

Akihito suspiro pesadamente mientras caminaba hacia un armario que había en la oficina, de allí saco y se colocó una muslera llena de navajas en su pierna derecha.

-¿Dónde es el lugar? Pregunto Akihito mientras se cubría la muslera con un largo gabán oscuro, luego se acomodó bien sus guantes negros.

-Un local cerca de la bahía de Tokio, es fácil de reconocer ya que tiene apariencia de estar abandonado. Respondió Kirishima.

Akihito guardo silencio mientras agarraba su Katana y salía del lugar.

-¿Señor no es conveniente ir mejor con él?

-Esperemos un poco, por el momento organiza a varios hombres, respondió Asami mirando por el ventanal de su oficina,  como Akihito se iba en su moto.

******-****-****-******

Akihito llego al local abandonado, bastante alejado de la civilización, ya que estaba bastante cerca del mar, el lugar se veía bastante tranquilo. Alrededor de este lugar había aproximadamente dos carros de carga, varios autos negros y las dos motos de sus amigos, pero no había nadie en las afueras del local, algo que le pareció bastante extraño a Akihito. Este se fue acercando sigilosamente, pero tuvo que esconderse detrás de uno de los autos, ya que detrás del local salieron un par de hombres vestidos con ropa de quirúrgica, quienes entraban al local.  Esto le dio a Akihito un mal presentimiento, así que opto por entrar al lugar y buscar a sus amigos.

Acto seguido Akihito entra al local silenciosamente. Al estar adentro, nota que es bastante grande y oscuro, pero pudo visualizar que el fondo estaba más iluminado que la entrada y que había una gran cortina plástica que dividía el local en dos. Fue caminando cuidadosamente hacia la cortina, pero sintió que tropezó con algo, al girar su cabeza hacia su costado derecho, pudo ver con que había tropezado, era uno de los hombres de Asami, Akihito se sorprendió bastante ya que se notaba que lo habían asesinado a traición, un disparo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que, caminando más hacia la cortina veía a todos los hombres de Asami asesinados regados por todo el lugar.

 _“Kou…Takato”_ pensaba Akihito mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, caminado rápidamente hacia la cortina y sacando una navaja de su muslera.

_-Listo con esto ya terminamos._

Acto seguido Akihito corre precipitadamente la cortina, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Lo que veía sus ojos, era algo que nunca en su vida había deseado ver. Takato estaba completamente tendido sobre una mesa de metal, su cuerpo se encontraba “abierto”. Al lado de la mesa, había instrumental quirúrgico, también vio como uno de los hombres colocaba un corazón en un pequeño refrigerador que el otro hombre sostenía.

Akihito guiado por la ira, corre hacia el hombre que tenía el corazón y se lanza sobre este, ambos caen en el suelo, Takaba queda sobre el hombre e instantáneamente, clava en el cuello la navaja que había sacado.

El otro hombre quien estaba aturdido por lo que había acabado de suceder, tira el refrigerador y coge un arma que estaba junto con el instrumental quirúrgico, luego apunta hacia Akihito, quien caminaba hacia él.

-No te acerques o te mato, decía el hombre bastante nervioso apuntando a Akihito.

Akihito lo ignoro por completo y siguió caminado hacia el hombre, mientras sacaba su Katana de la funda, el hombre se asusta e instantáneamente dispara a Akihito, pero este no sentía dolor físico, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era ira y ganas de matar al hombre que estaba frente a él, al instante, Akihito corre hacia el hombre y clava su Katana en el abdomen de este, traspasándolo totalmente.

-Como se atrevieron hacerle eso, gritaba Akihito lleno de dolor y rabia, mientras sacaba la Katana del cuerpo del hombre, este cae de espaldas gritando de dolor.

Después Akihito camino hacia la mesa donde estaba Takato, cuando llego allí, vio el rostro de su amigo golpeado y con una herida de bala en la frente, el abdomen y el torso de este abierto y vacío, sintió demasiadas nauseas, así que tiro su Katana y corrió hacia la pared que estaba a su lado derecho y vomito allí; al terminar de hacerlo, Akihito giro levemente su cabeza a su costado izquierdo y vio allí en el suelo a Kou, quien estaba sentado contra la pared con su cabeza agachada.

-¡Kou! Grita Akihito quien camina y se arrodilla frente a su amigo, luego alza la cabeza de este, y vio la herida de bala en la frente de su amigo, acompañado de varios golpes en su rostro y sus ojos abiertos con sus pupilas dilatadas. Akihito muerde sus labios y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando el rostro de su amigo, colocando ambas manos en su cara.

 _-Señores, tenemos que irnos antes de que Asami llegue a este lugar,_ gritaba un hombre desde la entrada del local.

Akihito al escuchar al hombre, se incorpora y saca el Tessen de su manga derecha del gabán, después se esconde detrás de la cortina, pegando su cuerpo a la pared.  El hombre corre la cortina y ve a los dos hombres vestidos con ropa quirúrgica, muertos, tirados en el suelo. Al ver semejante escena saca su arma, en esos instantes Akihito se acerca a este hombre, quien le daba la espalda, acto seguido corta con su Tessen el dorso de la mano en la cual el hombre llevaba su arma, quien grito soltando el arma y girando hacia Akihito.

\- Así que traicionaste a Asami, exclamaba Akihito, totalmente serio, mirándolo férreamente, mientras colocaba el Tessen en el cuello del hombre.

******-****-****-******

-¡Yuri! ¿Ya se comunicó Miroku? Preguntaba Mikhail Arbatov, jefe de la mafia rusa mientras jugaba billar en compañía de varias mujeres.

-Sí, ninguno de los dos quisieron hablar, así que di la orden de que los asesinaran y los vaciaran, respondió Yuri, la mano derecha de Mikhail mientras entraba a la sala de juegos.

-Bien hecho, así Asami Ryuichi sabrá que quiero recuperar el negocio de tráfico de drogas, además debo hacer que pague por la muerte de mi hermano Mijaíl.

-Es más evidente que Asami tuvo que ver con la muerte de Mijaíl y que fue ayudado por ese par que eran guardias de seguridad de la mansión, ¡malditos traidores! al menos ya están muertos, exclamaba Yuri quien cogía un palo para jugar billar con Mikhail.

-Sí, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que Kou y Takato trabajaban para Asami, pero estoy seguro que ellos no actuaron solos, el amante de mi hermano fue el que lo mato, es una lástima que no pude conocerlo, aunque fue una suerte que logre conocer a ese par dentro de la mansión, eran buenos con las armas. Decía Mikhail mientras tiraba la bola amarilla en el hueco.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos y lo mataremos, tanto Asami como al amante de tu hermano.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron entre si mientras seguían jugando billar.

******-****-****-******

-¿Para quién trabaja? Preguntaba Akihito mientras acorralaba a Miroku, un hombre calvo pasado de treinta años de edad contra la pared, con el Tessen en el cuello de este.

-¡Púdrete! Grito el hombre mientras sostenía su mano herida.

-Está bien, tú lo quieres así. Acto seguido, Akihito saca una de sus navajas y la clava en el muslo derecho del hombre, quien grito fuertemente debido al intenso dolor,  en esos instantes Akihito saca otra navaja y la clava en el muslo izquierdo.

-¿Quieres hablar? Preguntaba Akihito mostrándole al hombre una navaja

-Lo hare, lo hare, respondió Miroku intentando sostenerse de pie.

-Escucho.

-El hombre quien ordeno hacer todo esto, fue un mafioso ruso llamado Mikhail Arbatov, quería advertirle a Asami que estaba cerca y que lo haría pagar la muerte de su hermano Mijaíl… -Mikhail conoció a Takato y a Kou en la mansión de negocios de su hermano, ya que ellos entrenaban juntos, supo que ellos habían traicionado a su hermano, ya que ellos estaban trabajando para Asami.

Akihito comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, al terminar de escuchar a Miroku, haciendo que este lo mirara de manera extraña.

-Llámalo, quiero hablar con él, exclamaba Akihito en medio de risas.

El hombre saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, luego procedió a marcarle a Mikhail, después de tres timbradas constataron.

-Yuri soy Miroku, necesito hablar con Mikhail, es urgente.

En esos instantes Akihito clava la navaja en la clavícula de Miroku y le arrebata el celular.

_-Miroku soy Mikhail ¿Qué pasa porque gritas?_

-¡Te matare! Y te veré morir desangrándose totalmente humillado, es una promesa, acto seguido Akihito estrella el celular contra una pared.

Luego agarra la Katana que había tirado y la clava la espalda del hombre,  quien estaba arrodillado en el piso, luego de esa apuñalada, Miroku recibió una lluvia de estas. –Te gusta que destrocen por dentro maldito infeliz, porque eso fue lo que hicieron con Takato, gritaba Akihito.

En esos instantes llega Kirishima y agarra a Akihito de la cintura intentando detenerlo.

-Akihito basta ya, ya está muerto, decía Kirishima alejando a Akihito de Miroku.

Akihito se soltó del agarre de Kirishima y cayo arrodillado  comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Asami entra al lugar mirando sorprendido la escena que estaba frente a él, sus hombres estaban muertos, Akihito llorando arrodillado en el suelo al lado de un destrozado cadáver, quien era el encargado de recoger el cargamento, uno de los amigos de Akihito tendido en una cama vacío por dentro y el otro sentado muerto,  recostado contra una pared.

-Están muertos, ya nada se puede hacer, decía Asami con un tono de voz frio.

-¿No te importa la muerte de ninguno de tus hombres? Pregunto Akihito totalmente desconcertado, mirando férreamente a Asami.

-En realidad tus amigos eran buenos trabajadores, pero no eran indispensables para mí, vuelvo y repito, ya nada se puede hacer, están muertos.

-¡Te matare! Gritaba Akihito mientras se levantaba, agarrando su Katana e intentado darle en el cuello de Asami, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Kirishima, quien lo agarraba de la cintura, Asami retrocedió un poco al ver que Akihito lo iba atacar.

-Cálmate Akihito, Asami Sama no tiene la culpa de lo que paso aquí, exclamaba Kirishima intentando calmarlo.

-Pensé que eras una persona amable, pero no lo eres, eres un maldito bastardo, exclamaba Akihito ya más calmado, regalándole a Asami una mirada llena de tristeza…-¡Suéltame! Me voy de aquí.

En esos instantes Akihito se logra zafar del agarre de Kirishima, acto seguido empieza a caminar hacia la salida del local, pero de repente sintió un dolor punzante en la fosa iliaca izquierda (abdomen bajo, parte izquierda), Akihito se quita su guante izquierdo y toca dicho lugar, comprobó que estaba sangrando, intento seguir caminando, pero de repente su vista se oscureció.

Asami quien observaba como Akihito se marchaba, noto que este comenzaba a tambalearse hasta caer totalmente desmayado. Luego, Asami camina rápidamente hacia este, se agacha hacia él, lo levantaba suavemente y lo sostiene entre sus brazos, comprobó que Akihito se había desmayado, notando la herida de bala que tenía en su abdomen bajo.

-Está herido, hay que llevarlo al hospital, exclamaba Asami mirando la triste expresión que Akihito tenía en su rostro. 

**_Continuara…_ **


	7. Verdades

-¡Es increíble! No te parece Yoh. Exclamaba algo sorprendido un hombre chino de cabello largo, de mientras veía un video de seguridad.

-En realidad es difícil de creer que un solo hombre haya sometido a varios hombres y mujeres armados, respondió el otro hombre de cabello corto.

-¡Sí! mira eso

En la pantalla se visualizaba  a un hombre vestido de negro, con un casco de moto puesto. En esos instantes el video mostraba como ese hombre sometía a otro con una llave en el brazo, doblando el brazo de su contrincante en la espalda haciendo que cuyo brazo derecho se fracturara, se veía bastante doloroso ya que el hombre sometido cayó al suelo gritando. En otra escena del video se observaba como ese hombre de negro se agacha y giraba su pierna derecha, arrastrada por el suelo, consiguiendo así, que una mujer que le apuntaba perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, acto seguido el hombre recoge el arma de la mujer con su mano derecha, mientras le indicaba un no a la mujer con su dedo índice izquierdo moviéndolo hacia la derecha e izquierda. Otra escena era como ese hombre entraba a la oficina de la fábrica de ropa y se llevaba consigo un sobre con unos papeles,  saliendo de la oficina, noto que se acercaban varias personas, salió corriendo, llegando a un cuarto lleno de ropa, en donde se ocultó mientras varios hombres pasaban por allí. La escena final del video era como el hombre salía por la puerta principal, no antes cortando las muñecas y piernas de tres hombres con un Tessen, quienes estaban en la entrada, luego se fue del lugar en su motocicleta.

 -Feilong Sama, el no mato a ninguna de las personas que estaban ese día en la fábrica, solo fueron cortadas y fracturas, a las mujeres no las lesiono, una de ellas me dijo que ese hombre se veía joven y que tenía unos ojos gatunos.

-Esa información no sirve mucho Yoh.

-Feilong Sama ¿Quién cree que está detrás de esto, Asami o Mikhail?

-Definitivamente es Asami, los hombres de Mikhail son más crueles a la hora de asesinar a alguien, este hombre ni siquiera lo hizo. Respondió Feilong mirando la pantalla negra del televisor.

-Feilong Sama, supe que varios hombres de Asami fueron asesinados brutalmente, en estos momentos está débil, ¿no cree que es un buen momento para atacar? Exclamo Yoh mirando fijamente a su jefe.

-Al contrario Yoh, está aún más alerta, esperemos un poco más, por el momento quiero que investigues quien es ese hombre, me interesa.

-Sí señor, respondió Yoh mientras se levantaba del sofá en donde estaba sentado al lado de su jefe, saliendo de la oficina.

-Que interesante adquisición has conseguido Asami, exclamaba Feilong mientras volvía a reproducir el video sonriendo con malicia.

******-****-****-******

 Akihito abría lentamente sus ojos, estaba oscuro muy oscuro, pero reconocía el lugar, era una de las habitaciones de la “mansión” de Mijaíl Arbatov, giro su cabeza a su costado derecho y vio como Takato dormía plácidamente, luego giro hacia el otro lado y allí estaba Kou también dormido, solo fue un sueño se decía a si mismo Akihito mientras suspiraba.

- _¡Hermanito, ayúdame!_ Akihito escuchaba la voz de su hermana en forma de eco, se incorporó rápidamente quedando sentado en la cama, vio a su hermana  con los ojos cerrados, de pie frente a él.

-¿Kimi?

-Porque lo hiciste si yo te amaba, Akihito escucho la voz de Mijaíl, giro rápido su cabeza hacia su derecha, y ahí estaba Mijaíl junto a él, desnudo lleno de sangre, acostado en su cama, luego miro hacia donde estaba Kou y vio como este estaba sentado recostado en la cama con una herida de bala en la cabeza, luego giro su cabeza hacia Takato y vio a este acostado con una gran cortada en su abdomen, sin ningún órgano dentro de él, intento gritar pero su voz no salía, luego alza su mirada hacia al frente y ve a su hermana con los parpados abiertos, pero sin ojos.

Akihito grito mientras abría sus ojos, respirando con dificultad. Pasaron varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, se sentó en la cama, noto que estaba en un cuarto de un hospital. De repente, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su abdomen, al lado izquierdo, provocando que este se volviera a recostar en la cama, escucho pasos cerca así que fingió estar dormido.

-No tienes nada de especial, no entiendo porque Asami Sama se preocupa tanto por ti, decía un médico vestido con un uniforme azul claro, mientras miraba los signos vitales en el monitor. –Estas mejor, ya deberías estar despierto, decía el medico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya lo estoy, respondió Akihito mientras estrellaba la frente del médico contra la puerta, haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

Akihito desviste al médico, luego se quita su bata y se coloca el uniforme. Acto seguido, sale cuidadosamente de la habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, giro varias veces su cara, evitando que algunos hombres de Asami lo reconocieran, aunque llevara una mascarilla puesta, podrían reconocerlo facialmente. 

Al salir del hospital, se montó rápidamente a un taxi. Luego de varios minutos de viaje, llego al apartamento en donde vivía con Kou y Takato, pago el viaje con dinero que había encontrado en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego subió las escalas hasta llegar al piso 5. Camino muy despacio hacia su apartamento, forzó la entrada de la puerta con una de las llaves que había en el pantalón. Abrió la puerta y entro al apartamento, estaba oscuro;  luego, cerró la puerta, después se recuesta en ella, cayendo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Perdónenme, decía Akihito llorando desconsoladamente.-No pude salvarlos, perdón, llegue tarde, perdónenme.

Pasaron varios minutos y Akihito incrementaba aún más su llanto, de repente escucho el teléfono del apartamento sonar, se levantó con algo de dificultad, mientras lo hacía, se apretaba un poco la herida que tenía en su abdomen bajo, tratando de reducir el dolor. Camino hacia el teléfono, contestando la llamada un poco temeroso.

- _¿Akihito? Dios por fin me contesta alguien, he intentado comunicarme contigo desde hace dos días, ¿estaban en una misión en otra ciudad? ¿Kou y Takato están contigo?_

-Kitty, respondió algo aliviado Akihito.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

-En tu casa te explico, voy para allá, Akihito cuelga el teléfono, luego camina hacia su habitación, se cambia de ropa, luego saca un bolso lleno de dinero del closet, y allí dentro del bolso, guarda su Tessen de repuesto, luego sale rápidamente del apartamento.

******-****-****-*******

-No puedo creer que estén muertos. Kitty lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras era abrazada por Akihito, también llorando.

-Kitty, necesito que te vayas lo más pronto posible de Tokio, exclamaba Akihito mientras se separaba de ella.

-No, yo me quedo, lo que hicieron esos malditos rusos no se puede quedar así, yo también quiero destruirlos, contesto algo alterada.

-No pude cuidar bien de ellos, no soportaría ver tu cadáver de la misma forma en que vi los de ellos.

-No quiero que me cuides. Decía Kitty mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa.

Akihito solo suspiro fuertemente, sentía mucho dolor, así que decidió solo sentarse al lado de ella.

-Tengo información de tu hermana.

-¿Qué? Akihito volteaba a mirar a Kitty bastante sorprendido.

-Una de las trabajadoras de un tal Sakazaki, me dijo que la última vez que la vio fue hace un par de años, tu hermana le dijo que iba a trabajar en un club llamado Shion.

-¿Quién es Sakazaki?

-Un proxeneta, dueño de varios Host Club. Pero eso no es todo, al parecer tú hermana cambio de nombre, ahora es conocida como Kimberly.

-¿Cómo sabe ella si Kimi y Kimberly son la misma persona? Preguntaba Akihito algo afligido.

-Describí a tu hermana como si se tratara de ti, me dijiste que tú y ella eran parecidos ¿no? Y efectivamente Momohara Ai me dijo que conocía a una mujer con esas características físicas parecida a las tuyas. Respondió Kitty mirando a Akihito a la cara. –Debes de ir a ese club y saber que paso con ella.

-¿Club Shion? El dueño es Asami, si entro allí me reconocerán inmediatamente.

-Sí, pero no sería Akihito quien entrara allí, si no otra persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto algo extrañado Akihito.

-Te disfrazare de tal manera que ni tú mismo te reconocerás. Respondió Kitty mirando detenidamente  a Akihito 

******-****-****-******

-Asami Sama, acaba de llegar Kuroda San, decía Kirishima entrando a una de las habitaciones  VIP del club Shion.

-¡Qua pase! respondía Asami desde su asiento

-Hola Ryuichi, entraba Kuroda a la habitación, sentándose frente Asami.

-¿Qué información me tienes?

-Ya tengo información de tu nuevo trabajador, déjame decirte que lo que descubrí es bastante gracioso, humor negro por así decirlo, la muestra de sangre que le sacaron sirvió mucho.

-Bien, escucho ¿Quién es Akihito? Preguntaba Asami algo impaciente.

En esos instantes Kuroda se levanta y camina hacia el pequeño bar que había en la habitación, sirve un vaso con whiskey y se lo pasa Asami. –Toma primero un buen trago, créeme lo vas a necesitar.

Asami recibe el vaso y da un pequeño sorbo. - Sin rodeos.

-Pues bien si así lo quieres… -Ryuichi, déjame presentarte los hermanos  Takaba. En esos instantes Kuroda pone encima de la mesa que estaba frente Asami tres fotografías, una de ellas era de Akihito solo, la otra era de Kimberly y la última era Akihito y Kimberly juntos cuando eran niños.

Asami se quedó sin palabras al ver las fotografías que estaban al frente.

-Takaba Akihito y Takaba Kimi, desaparecidos desde hace 12 años aproximadamente, sus padres fueron asesinados por la mafia rusa, ese mismo día ambos desaparecieron, se creía que habían sido vendidos al exterior.

-Ese par, trabajan juntos o trabajan para la mafia rusa, algo debieron hacer algo ya que Kou y Takato fueron asesinados, seguro ellos cuatro trabajaban juntos, exclamaba Asami enojado.

-Eso no lo sabemos, lo cierto es que tu hermosa ex prometida trabajaba para Mikhail, si podría ser que su hermano también.

-Asami Sama. Entraba algo agitado Kirishima a la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Akihito ha escapado del hospital.

-Inicien su búsqueda de inmediato y me lo traen directamente. Asami ordeno bastante enojado.

-Sí señor. Kirishima salio de la oficina

Luego de algunos minutos, entra a la oficina el guardia del club. -¡Asami Sama! acaba de llegar al club una mujer con su tarjeta dorada de membresía.

\- ¿Cómo? Esa tarjeta fue robada por…Tráiganla inmediatamente, exclamo Asami con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

******-****-****-******

** Minutos antes.  **

-Por favor podría mostrarme su tarjeta, decía una de los guardias que estaba en la entrada del club.

-¡Claro! Tome. Respondía Akihito mostrándole una tarjeta de membresía color dorada.

Akihito estaba disfrazado de mujer, llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro de manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,  calzaba unas baletas negras, estaba maquillado con tonos muy suaves, con lentes de contacto de color café oscuro y como toque final, llevaba una coleta rubia postiza.

-Bienvenida al club Shion, pase. Respondió permitiéndole el paso.

Akihito solo asintió la cabeza e ingreso rápidamente al club, camino directamente hacia la barra, se sentó allí y le pidió al barman un Martini.

-Aquí esta señorita, que lo disfrute.

-Espera ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-…

-Conoce a Azuma Kimberly.

-Lo siento, no sé nada. Respondió el barman dándole la espalda a Akihito.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Akihito saca de su cartera un gajo de dinero y lo tira a los pies del hombre. –La conoce ¿cierto?

-Azuma Kimberly vino a este club a trabajar hace tres años aproximadamente, pero el dueño de quedo atrapado por su belleza exótica parecida a la suya, así que decidió convertirla en su esposa. Decía el barman guardando el dinero dentro de su chaleco.

-Espera ¿Kimberly se casó con Asami Ryuichi? Pregunto totalmente sorprendido Akihito.

El barman se acercó a Akihito -No, el día de la boda Azuma Chan dejo plantado a Asami Sama, al parecer trabaja para el enemigo de él, solo se le acercó con el fin de sacar información o algo así, eso fueron los rumores.

-¿Quién es el enemigo de Asami?

-Un tal Arbatov, ruso creo, lo único que sé es que Asami Sama quería desquitarse por la humillación que ella le hizo pasar, lo más seguro es que ya este muerta.

 _“Asami mato a mi hermana”_ pensó Akihito intentando mantener la calma… _”Debo de irme”_

 _-¡_ Toma! exclamaba Akihito mientras pagaba el Martini levantándose de su asiento.

-Disculpe Señorita, pero podría acompañarnos. Exclama el hombre que estaba en la entrada del club.

-Lo siento debo de irme. Akihito intento esquivar al hombre.

Acto seguido dos hombres  agarraron los brazos de Akihito y lo llevan arrastrado hacia una habitación, Akihito intento pelear, pero el dolor en su abdomen no se lo permitió, bajo un poco su mirada hacia su herida y noto que estaba sangrando.

Fue empujado hacia una habitación vacía, intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, sintió demasiado dolor así que decidió sentarse en el sofá que había allí.

-No te ves mal vestido de mujer…Takaba Akihito. Exclamaba Asami con tono sarcástico mientras caminaba hacia Akihito, este al ver que se acercaba hacia él se levantó de inmediato del sofá.

Mientras Asami se acercaba a Akihito, sacaba simultáneamente su arma de su porta armas que llevaba puesto en su pecho, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Akihito y le coloco el arma en la frente de este. Mientras que Akihito era apuntado con el arma, este ya tenía su Tessen en el cuello de Asami.

-Tú y tu hermana quisieron verme la cara, pronuncio Asami mirando férreamente a Akihito.

\- Ah sí… ¡y tú la asesinaste! Responde Akihito mostrando dolor en sus ojos.

**_Continuara…_ **


	8. Pasado Doloroso

-Tú y tu hermana quisieron verme la cara, pronuncio Asami mirando férreamente a Akihito.

\- Ah sí… ¡y tú la asesinaste! Responde Akihito mostrando dolor en sus ojos. -Me arrebataste lo único que me quedaba en esta vida, ahora no tengo nada.

-¡…! Asami hizo una expresión de duda.

-Tengo un blanco más fácil. Akihito tiro su Tessen y guía el arma de Asami hacia su pecho.-Dispara, no vale la pena seguir viviendo.

Asami queda atónito ante las acciones de Akihito.  Acto seguido, el rubio aprovecha el descuido de del mayor, y  haciendo buen uso de su flexibilidad, alza su pierna derecha por encima de su espalda y hombro derecho golpeándole el rostro a Asami, quien suelta el arma al sentir el golpe. En esos instantes, Akihito patea el arma e intenta recoger su Tessen, pero Asami no se lo permite ya que saca una segundo revolver, Akihito al ver la intención de Asami, se esconde detrás del sofá que había en el cuarto.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes dos? Preguntaba Asami lleno de cólera, mientras verifica si su labio no estaba roto.

-Somos los hermanos Takaba, nos unimos para verte la cara de imbécil ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar? Akihito saca una cuchilla de la muslera que llevaba puesta.

En esos instantes, Asami se acercaba al sofá, Akihito lo alcanza a ver, así que le lanza la cuchilla que había sacado, pero Asami la esquiva agachando un poco su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Akihito, pero este no lo permitió disparar ya que pateo el mueble con ambas piernas, haciendo que este chocara contra el cuerpo de Asami, permitiendo así que el mayor se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Me quieres matar Takaba? Exclama Asami mientras volvía a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Mataste a mi hermana ¿Qué esperabas? respondía Akihito mientras le daba una patada a Asami, pero este la detuvo con ambas manos, en esos instantes Akihito perdió el equilibrio debido al fuerte dolor de su herida abierta, Asami aprovecho la situación y lo agarra del cuello y lo tira contra el sofá, provocando que Akihito gritara de dolor.

-¿Yo mate a tu hermana? no puedes ser más descarado, es evidente que ustedes cuatro trabajaban juntos  para la mafia rusa… -¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué asesinaron a tus amigos de semejante forma? Preguntaba Asami mientras se montaba encima de Akihito, agarrando y colocando las manos de Takaba encima de su cabeza. - ¡Habla antes de que te mate!

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? pues esta es la verdad, soy hijo de Takaba Ryu y Takaba Kaede, un par de fabricantes de droga que trabajaban para Mijaíl Arbatov. Soy el hermano menor de Takaba Kimi, ella en su papel de hermana mayor, se ocultaba conmigo en un armario cada vez que los hombres de Mijaíl recogían la mercancía, pero hubo un maldito día en que ella no se ocultó conmigo, ese mismo maldito día mataron a mis padres, ese maldito día conocí a Mijaíl y ese maldito día vi por última vez a mi hermana y lo mejor de todo, vi lo que era un cadáver… el de mi madre. ¡Esa es la maldita verdad! ¡Ahora mátame! El rostro de Akihito se humedecía con sus lágrimas.

Asami al escuchar las palabras de Akihito suelta las manos de este y se incorpora, notando como el rubio llevaba sus manos hacia su herida, revolcándose y gritando de dolor.

Asami saca su celular y procede a llamar. -Kirishima trae inmediatamente el auto a la entrada.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntaba Akihito con la respiración agitada.

-Matarte o dejarte morir ya no está dentro de mis planes. Asami lo cargaba al estilo princesa.

-Luz o sombra, decídete de una vez. Susurraba Akihito antes de perder la consciencia.

******-****-****-******

-Uhmm.  Se quejaba Akihito mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

-Por fin despiertas.

Akihito giro su cabeza hacia su costado derecho, allí pudo visualizar Asami, quien estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá con su tobillo derecho encima de su pierna izquierda.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital. Asami se levanta del sofá.

-¡…! Akihito solo giro su cabeza y enfoco su mirada en el techo.

-Yo no mate a tu hermana, no sé nada de ella desde el día de la boda, lo único que sé es que ella trabaja para Mikhail Arbatov. Decía Asami mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama.

-Yo solo tenía 8 años cuando un grupo de hombres llego a mi casa buscando la mercancía que mi padre no pudo terminar de fabricar, ese día Kimi me escondió en el armario y me dijo que no hiciera ningún tipo de ruido y que cuando acabara la conmoción saliera de allí y pidiera ayuda.  Yo al no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, escuchaba lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, escuche las suplicas de mis padres, escuche cuando Mijaíl les disparo a ellos e indico que se llevaran a Kimi a la mansión. Minutos después, el abrió el closet en donde yo estaba, me pregunto mi nombre, me cubrió la cara y me saco de allí cargado, mientras salía de mi casa, pude ver el cuerpo de mi madre, su cabeza sangraba. 

Akihito hizo una pequeña pausa, recuperando un poco de aire. -Fui llevado a la mansión, allí conocí a Kou y a Takato, ellos al tener una belleza poco delicada, no fueron subastados, pero fueron entrenados para que fueran la futura seguridad de la mansión.  Y yo no fui subastado porque iba ser el futuro amante de Mijaíl.

En esos instantes Asami coloca una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Pero, secretamente fui entrenado por un viejo guardia de seguridad de origen chino llamado  Chang Dishi, él me decía que algún debía de huir de ese lugar, Kou y Takato ya tenían una ventaja, yo no podía quedarme atrás. A medida que pasaban los años, fui viendo como muchos de mis compañeros era vendidos, pero antes eran violados por el enfermo de Vladimir, algunos no resistían y se suicidaban.  Al cumplir 16 años, Mijaíl me hizo suyo y así fue hasta el día de su muerte. No sé cómo, pero un día Mijaíl se enteró que Chang lo estaba traicionando, así que lo mando a matar o lo mato, no lo sé con exactitud, solo sé que su muerte fue el detonante para querer huir de allí, pero primero debía de matar a Mijaíl. En esos instantes Akihito voltea a mirar a Asami.

-¿No me digas que tú…? Asami estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Las subastas que se realizaban en la mansión siempre terminaban muy entrada de la madrugada y las personas de seguridad bajaban la guardia debido al cansancio. La última subasta de Mijaíl termino muy tarde, él estaba cansado, lo mismo Vladimir y los guardias,  así que aprovechamos para iniciar un ataque, los guardias de seguridad fueron asesinados a manos de Kou y Takato con ayuda de las mujeres que no habían sido vendidas, mientras tanto yo me encargaba de seducir a Mijaíl, de distraerlo por así decirlo, lo amarre y a lo amordace, minutos después en medio de su excitación corte sus muñecas…-Aun recuerdo su expresión de sorpresa, después corte cada punto vital de su cuerpo, con ayuda de mi Tessen. Ese día me entere, que el sentía algo por mí y que yo albergaba un sentimiento especial por él. Exclamo Akihito mientras volvía mirar hacia el techo con una expresión de desolación en su cara.

Para Asami no fue agradable escuchar la última parte de la historia, así que hizo una expresión de enojo en su cara, algo que no fue notado por Akihito.

-Él fue la primera persona que he asesinado, después fue Vladimir, aunque matar a ese cerdo no me hace sentir cargo de consciencia… -Ese día Kou, Takato y yo salimos de la mansión con una misión, encontrar a mi hermana y ser libres. En esos instantes, Akihito empieza a llorar. -Ahora ellos están muertos y lo más probable es que mi hermana también lo este.

Hubo unos minutos de un silencio nostálgico, el saber sobre el pasado de Akihito hizo que Asami recordara el momento más doloroso de su vida.

-Cuando cumplí 18 años, le dije a mi padre que deseaba ir a estudiar a New York, que no deseaba seguir sus pasos, no quería ser un mafioso, al inicio se mostró sorprendido, pero después sonrió, me abrazo y me dijo que había tomado una gran decisión, así que volé hasta esa ciudad e ingrese a la universidad.

Relataba Asami mientras miraba por la ventana. -En las vacaciones de verano e invierno el volaba hasta américa, no quería que yo sufriera el mismo destino de mi madre. Ella fue alcanzada por una bala perdida y murió cuando yo tenía 10 años. En fin, él no quería que viniera a Japón, fue un gran padre. Finalice la universidad y comencé hacer mis propios negocios en varias ciudades de Estados Unidos, claro con la colaboración monetaria de mi padre. Cierto día, recibí una llamada, en esta me decía que debía de venir lo más pronto posible a Japón, ya que mi padre había desaparecido, tome el primer avión y al llegar, recibí la noticia de que ya lo habían encontrado, pero muerto, yo en medio de mi desesperación, ordene  que me llevaran con él, pero Kirishima me decía que lo mejor para mí era no verlo, pero a mí no me importo y fui al lugar en donde estaba su cadáver.  Debí hacerle caso a Kirishima, ya que al llegar allí, a ese lote vacío y viejo, vi a mi padre ahorcado, con una herida de bala en su cabeza y signos de tortura.

Asami hizo una breve pausa, mientras suspiraba profundamente. -Kirishima era el nuevo asistente de mi padre, me dijo que la mafia rusa quería apoderarse del tráfico de armas aquí en Japón, ya que por las rutas por donde se traficaba eran viables para exportar otro tipo de cosas, ellos al matar a mi padre, se adueñaron de la ruta.  Mi padre nunca me comento algo relacionado con su trabajo, ni quienes eran sus enemigos. Ese día jure vengarme de la persona que le hizo eso a mi padre, así que vendí todos los negocios que estaban en América, debía recuperar la ruta que era de mi padre, así que con ayuda de Kirishima y de varios hombres que le servían a mi padre e integrándome a los Yakuza, comencé adueñarme de pequeños territorios de drogas y armas de Tokio que estaban a cargo de pequeñas bandas delincuenciales, con el paso de los años fui adquiriendo nuevas rutas de tráfico, dentro y fuera de Tokio y de Japón, rutas marítimas y terrestres, solo faltaba la mejor ruta de todas, la que era de mi padre. Prepare varios planes de ataque y cuando los iba a ejecutar, apareció tu hermana en escena.

-¿Espía? Pregunto Akihito mirando Asami.

-Lo más seguro, ya que ella fue un gran foco distractor, además cuando iba atacar, Mijaíl y sus hombres no estaban en Japón o estaban preparados. Al notar que mis planes no funcionaban, tire la toalla y decidí dejar la venganza atrás, quería retomar la vida que había dejado en América al lado de tu hermana, así que le propuse matrimonio, ella acepto. El día de la boda me dejo plantado y ese día recordé mi verdadero motivo, vengar la muerte de mi padre y recuperar la ruta, así que la primera orden que di fue encontrar a tu hermana y atacar a Mijaíl. Pero oh sorpresa, Mijaíl ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo fue encontrado amarrado, desnudo y con profundos cortes, pensé dentro de mí que debió ser humillante morir así. Con la reciente muerte de Mijaíl, pude recuperar la ruta, gracias a ti.

Asami deja de mirar por la ventana para ver a los ojos a Akihito. -Hay una gran probabilidad de que tu hermana este viva ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Destruir al hermano de Mijaíl, ya que él fue quien ordenó matar a Kou y a Takato, además tiene a mi hermana, quiero derrumbar si imperio como si fuera un castillo de naipes. Responde Akihito con determinación mirando a Asami.

-Mikhail Arbatov me quiere destruir, así que cuenta conmigo, exclamo Asami tendiéndole la mano a Akihito, este la acepto y así fue como Asami y Akihito unieron fuerzas.

**_Continuara…_ **


	9. Primer Golpe

Akihito y Kitty se encontraban sentados dentro de una cabina, frente a ellos, habia un gran ventanal en donde se podía apreciar claramente un escenario.

-Pronto iniciara el verdadero show ¿estás listo? Akito, exclamaba Kitty mirando fijamente el escenario.

-Sí, solo hay que esperar la señal para iniciar, recuerda tener cuidado.

-Señoritas ¿Cómo les ha parecido los productos que hemos ofrecido? Preguntaba un hombre vestido formalmente con una máscara, mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Están algo jóvenes, pero están muy bien, respondió Kitty.

-Me alegro mucho Madam K ¿Y cómo le fue con el último producto que se llevó?  

-Bueno, mi compañera aquí presente tuvo que tener mucha paciencia al momento de entrenarla, pero ya es una de las más deseadas.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, así que esta hermosa mujer es la encargada de entrenarlas, decía el hombre mientras tomaba la mano de Akihito y la besaba por encima del guante que este llevaba puesto.

-Es mi deber caballero, respondió Akihito en tono de voz suave y coqueto mientras retiraba su mano.

-Bueno, debo de irme, sigan disfrutando de la velada, decía el hombre mientras salía de la habitación.

 _-Bueno, ahora es el turno de esta hermosa joven extranjera, oriunda de Inglaterra, habla dos idiomas, pueden ver su hermoso cuerpo y rostro y lo mejor de todo, es que no ha sido tocada por nadie…_ Explicaba uno de los anfitriones mientras abría las piernas de la joven desnuda, era evidente que estaba dopada _. –Bien la oferta empieza con 100.000 dólares._

Akihito y Kitty escuchaban como los demás invitados ofrecían más y más dinero por la mujer que estaba en el escenario hasta que finalmente fue comprada por el valor de 100.000.000 dólares.

En los instantes en que la mujer fue sacada del escenario, hubo un breve corte de energía.

-Es la señal, que empiece el juego, decía Akihito mientras sacaba un arma con silenciador del maletín que Kitty llevaba, posteriormente la guardo en el pequeño bolso que llevaba puesto de manera cruzada sobre su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado, pero con el arma, recuerda que es una de las favoritas de tu amor.

-Muy graciosa, exclamo Akihito mientras abría la puerta.

Akihito salió sigilosamente de la habitación, luego camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel en donde se llevaban a cabo subastas de personas, mientras caminaba, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de lo que había pasado durante los últimos 8 meses.

** Flashback **

Akihito se encontraba sentado en la cama del hospital, observaba a través de la ventana como la tarde caía tranquilamente, dándole paso a la noche.

-Akihito, exclamaba Asami mientras entraba a la habitación, causando que Akihito se asustara un poco. – ¡Toma! en esos instantes Asami le extiende un sobre de papel a Akihito. -Es peligroso que sigas utilizando tu nombre, así que lo mejor es que cambies de identidad.

-Saga Akito. Akihito miraba sorprendido su nueva identificación.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte ¡Pasa! exclamaba Asami mientras abría un poco la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Takaba? ¿Estás bien? Kitty corrió a abrazar a Akihito.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije muy claramente que te fueras lejos.

-Y yo te respondí que no lo haría, además a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos para destruir a Mikhail, la muerte de Kou y Takato no se puede quedar así. Hablaba Kitty mientras se separaba de Akihito.

-Así es, ella a partir de hoy trabajara en conjunto contigo, exclamaba Asami mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo? No estoy de acuerdo, Kitty no ves que corres un gran peligro si te quedas.

-Akihito, se los riesgos que estoy corriendo  además tengo un plan.

-¿Plan?

-Sí, es muy sencillo, me hare pasar por una proxeneta y nos internaremos en el mundo de la prostitución, además  los más probable es que seamos invitados a alguna subasta.

-No es tan sencillo como lo haces ver, necesitamos dinero y obviamente un host club, además como participare en ese plan, estoy en la mira de Mikhail.

-El dinero y el host club no es problema, yo me encargare de esa parte. Intervino Asami.

-¡Exacto! Akihito yo ya había hablado con Asami San, él está de acuerdo, es más sencillo destruir a Mikhail si nos infiltramos, ósea destruirlo desde adentro, además ese tipo sabe que el amante de su hermano era un hombre ¿no sospecharía nada de una par de inocentes mujeres? Decía Kitty de manera picara.

Akihito suspiro pesadamente. -¿Dime tengo otra opción?

Kitty solo amplifico aún más su sonrisa, mientras que Asami sacaba un cigarro y Akihito volvía acostarse en la cama mirando ya el oscuro cielo.

Luego de varios días, Akihito termino de recuperarse del disparo que había recibido, lo más factible era vivir con Kitty. Esta con la ayuda de Asami, se fue inmiscuyendo poco a poco en el mundo de la prostitución, le fue bastante sencillo conquistar a varios encargados de Host club, quien, uno de ellos sin dudarlo, le cedió uno de sus locales, los demás le brindaron información bastante interesante, como la ubicación de un alejado hotel exclusivo, en donde solo personas de alta alcurnia eran invitados, entre los cuales se hallaban políticos locales y extranjeros, también dueños de host club, todos ellos iban con un solo objetivo, comprar mujeres de la mejor calidad.

Kitty al ser ya dueña de un Host club, en donde sus trabajadoras solo eran mujeres realmente hermosas, entre quienes se encontraban las demás mujeres que escaparon en conjunto con el trio de amigos de la mansión, las cuales fueron contactadas por Kitty, quienes sin ninguna duda decidieron ayudar a su salvador y a su compañera.

Las demás, eran mujeres que Kitty saco de los callejones más oscuros de Tokio, quienes ofrecían su cuerpo al cambio de algunas pocas monedas o comida, ellas por agradecimiento juraron lealtad a Asami, Kitty y Akihito. 

Unos de los dueños de un Host club, invito a Kitty, quien ahora se hace llamar Madam K, al hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo una subasta de mujeres locales y extranjeras de edades entre 15 y 20 años; y ahí estaba la oportunidad de oro que tanto estaban esperando.

Esa subasta se realizó a los tres meses después de que Akihito saliera del hospital, al ser la primera vez que irían a una subasta, decidieron no atacar, si no analizar el lugar y las personas que trabajan allí y posteriormente planear un buen golpe.

Los invitados y trabajadores eran bastante precavidos con su identidad, así que los hombres iban vestidos de traje de gala negro o blanco, con una máscara o antifaz. Las mujeres debían de ir de vestido largo o corto, también con una máscara o antifaz. Akihito preferiría ir de vestido algo corto, ya que le era más cómodo al momento de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, eso lo comprobó el día que peleo con Asami;  así que ese día fue de un vestido ancho, de mangas largas, hasta la rodillas color azul oscuro, zapatos sin taco también de azul oscuro, su cabello fue teñido con laca negra y posteriormente con una coleta postiza larga de color negro,  Kitty al cambio prefirió ir de un vestido de gala sin mangas totalmente largo de color rojo, cabello largo, lacio  y suelto, ambos se colocaron unas gafas oscuras de aviador steampunk retro.

En su primera visita confirmaron que los dueños del hotel eran de origen ruso y quien lo administraba era la esposa de la mano derecha y familiar de Mikhail, Yuri Arbatov. Ese día no compraron ningún tipo de mercancía, algo que dejo con un sentimiento de frustración a Akihito, ya que veía como esos hombres se comportaban como buitres buscando devorar su presa.

Días después, Kitty fue invitada a otra subasta, ambos volvieron a vestir de la misma manera, solo que cambiaron en su ropa la paleta de colores.  Ese día compraron a una mujer de 19 años de edad, quien es oriunda de un área rural de Japón, estudiante universitaria de ingeniería en sistemas y de computación.

Después de la subasta, Akihito y Kitty llevaron a la mujer al host club en donde esperaron a que ella reaccionara. Despertó  bastante alterada y agresiva, pero Kitty la calmo rápidamente. Le explico que no quería hacerle daño, solo quería información del lugar en donde estaba recluida.

La joven les dije que conoció a una mujer rusa en la cafetería en donde ella trabajaba medio tiempo, le ofreció trabajo de mesera en un bar, en donde allí podría ganar más dinero y así poder pagar sus estudios, ella ilusionada acepto el trabajo. Esa noche debía de ir al bar, al entrar allí, fue rápidamente drogada y llevada al hotel en donde fue sometida por varios trabajadores del lugar.

Ella también les dijo que no tenía a nadie y que no sabía qué hacer. Asami al escuchar el relato de la joven, le ofreció que le pagaba la universidad, pero al cambio dispusiera de sus conocimientos en computación para él, la mujer rápidamente acepta la oferta.

Gracias a su nueva aliada, pudieron hackear varias cuentas de políticos clientes de Mikhail, también acceder a información confidencial, dentro de los cual estaba la lista de los clientes del hotel.

Ya había pasado 8 meses desde la primera subasta, Akihito y Kitty recibieron una tercera invitación, ahí en esa subasta atacarían. El plan consistía en que esperarían la señal de Misaki, su nueva aliada, la señal consistía en un corto apagón de luz, en ese instante ella aprovecharía y se metería a los sistemas de seguridad del hotel, con el fin de que Akihito se moviera sin ningún tipo de restricción.

** Fin del flashback  **

Akihito pudo identificar la joven que había acabado de ser vendida, era llevada por el hombre que le había besado la mano,  a su lado iba un político local, que al parecer fue el que la había comprado.

Takaba los siguió muy sigilosamente, pudo observar que el político se llevó a la joven a una habitación, pero no antes, le había entregado un portafolio al encargado de la subasta. 

Akihito opto por seguir al trabajador del hotel, quien ingreso a una habitación que estaba custodiada, al notar que el tipo ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta de esa habitación, ataco al par de escoltas que estaban allí.

Disparo rápidamente a cada uno de los hombres, dándoles exactamente en la cien, ambos cayeron al instante. Acto seguido Akihito abrió la puerta con la ayuda de un pequeño gancho de cabello.

El hombre dio un pequeño brinco de susto, al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, intento girar su cuerpo para poder ver quien había abierto la puerta, pero en esos instantes Akihito le da una patada en el cuello y parte de su cachete izquierdo, el hombre cayo de rodillas e intento sacar el arma que llevaba en su pantalón, pero Akihito quien fue más rápido, lo agarra del cabello y le da un rodillazo en el rostro del tipo dejándolo noqueado.

Akihito camino rápidamente hacia la caja fuerte que estaba abierta y saco todo el dinero que había allí, luego lo guarda en el portafolio, en donde estaba el dinero de la compra de la mujer inglesa, mientras lo hacía, escucha como el celular del tipo suena, así que opta por sacarlo del saco del hombre, mira la pantalla y al ver el nombre de “Mikhail”  sonríe maliciosamente, decide no contestarlo por el momento, así que lo guarda en el bolso que llevaba; luego coloca una pequeña bomba en forma de esfera dentro de la caja fuerte, recoge el maletín y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Camino hacia la alcoba en donde estaba el político con la joven inglesa, abre la puerta precipitadamente y vislumbra como el hombre embiste salvajemente a la mujer, quien ya lloraba de dolor.

-Bastardo ¡Muere! Acto seguido Akihito le dispara en la frente del hombre, quien cae pesadamente sobre la joven.

Akihito camina hacia ellos y quita al hombre tirándolo al suelo. La mujer intenta incorporase y sentarse en la cama, pero el dolor en su zona baja no se lo permite.

-You can move? (¿Puedes moverte?)

-Yes

-Fine, follow me (bien, sígueme)

La mujer se incorporó con la ayuda de Takaba, luego camino detrás de Akihito, quien caminaba hacia la salida de emergencia del hotel, mientras caminaba, Akihito tuvo que dispararles a algunos hombres que estaban por ahí, ambos salieron del lugar y caminaron hacia un auto negro que estaba estacionado junto con los demás vehículos, Akihito abrió la puerta y le indico a la mujer que se subiera, después Takaba camino hacia la ventana de conductor y toca la ventanilla.

-Dile a Misaki que active la primera bomba, exclamaba Akihito mientras le entregaba el maletín a Kirishima.

Acto seguido Akihito vuelve a entrar al hotel, corre hacia la habitación en donde Kitty estaba, entra allí y se sienta al lado de ella.

-¿Listo? Pregunta Kitty

-Si…

En esos instantes se escucha una explosión, a los pocos segundos los demás invitados empiezan a inquietarse ya que el olor a quemado y el humo era evidente.

-Hay que salir de este lugar, exclamaba Akihito mientras tiraba otra pequeña bomba en el suelo de la habitación.

En esos instantes un hombre alterado entra a la habitación. -Señoras hay que desalojar el lugar.

-¿Qué fue el sonido de hace poco? Pregunta Akihito mientras se acercaba al hombre.

-Aun no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero lo mejor es que salgan, en cualquier momento llegara la policía.

-Madam, vámonos,  no quiero tener líos con la policía, decía Akihito mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Es cierto, salgamos de aquí, responde Kitty caminando detrás de Akihito.

-¿Qué va a pasar con las subastas? necesitaba nueva mercancía. Le decía Kitty al hombre quien estaba detrás de ellos dos.

-Se les estará contactando, por el momento tengan paciencia.

Mientras Akihito y Kitty caminaban, notaban que los demás invitados también querían salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. En esos instantes Takaba choca con un hombre rubio de cabello lacio, delgado y con un llamativo lunar en su rostro, con un antifaz de brillantinas.

-Lo siento, exclamo Akihito mientras volteaba a ver al hombre con quien choco.

-Como sea. Respondió el hombre de manera antipática, mientras caminaba rápidamente a la salida.

Akihito se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, el tipo se le hacía conocido.

-¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Kitty mientras agarraba el brazo de Akihito arrastrándolo a la salida.

-No, solo que ese hombre se me hace conocido…-Salgamos de aquí mejor.

La salida del hotel era algo estrecha para tantas personas queriendo salir lo más rápido posible, Akihito aprovecho el tumulto y tiro otra bomba en el piso, esta fue pateada por varias personas. Después de varios minutos, Kitty y Akihito lograron salir del hotel y se dispusieron a caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el auto.

Mientras subían al vehículo, ambos notaron como los demás autos salían rápidamente del lugar, era evidente que los ocupantes estaban temerosos de que los descubrieran. Al estar dentro de la del auto, Kitty le pasa su abrigo a la joven inglesa quien se encontraba desnuda. En esos instantes Kirishima enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha, después de varios minutos, el celular que Akihito había robado, vuelve a sonar.

-Déjame decirte que voy dos a cerooo. Contesto Akihito con una voz cantarina y burlesca, mientras abría un poco la ventanilla del carro.

Akihito escucha del otro lado de la línea una respiración entrecortada y un rugido

_-¡TÚ!_

-Yo no deseo escucharte en estos momentos, pronto nos veremos las caras. Akihito tira el móvil por la ventanilla, después saca su móvil del bolso y procede a marcar. -Misa… Misa… termina el trabajo.

_-Este bien activare las demás bombas_

-Kirishima llévanos hasta la embajada inglesa, exclamo Akihito mientras colgaba su celular.

-You'll be free but with one condition, you'll say that you took advantage of the shock of the explosion and escaped the place, you never saw us ¿okay? (Tú serás libre pero con una condición, vas a decir que aprovechaste la conmoción de la explosión y escapaste del lugar, tú nunca nos viste ¿bien?)  Decía Akihito mientras señalaba a Kitty y a él mismo.

La joven afirmo con su cabeza, pasaron 15 minutos de viaje, cuando el vehículo llego a la embajada, acto seguido la joven baja del carro.

-Akito, Asami Sama desea hablar contigo, así que te llevare primero con él. Exclamaba Kirishima despegando el auto, mirando por su espejo retrovisor.

-Es una buena oportunidad para que aclaren las cosas entre ustedes dos. Decía Kitty quitándose sus gafas.

-No sé de qué hablas. Akihito se retira también sus gafas.

-No quieras engañarte, ese hombre a ti te gusta y por lo visto el sentimiento es mutuo.

-No quiero ser el reemplazo de mi hermana. Exclamo Akihito algo irritado mirando a la cara a Kitty.

Kitty solo suspiro pesadamente observando como Akihito dirigía su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

******-****-****-******

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? Akihito entraba al apartamento de Asami.

\- Se dice buenas noches… ¿Cómo les fue en la subasta? Pregunto Asami cerrando la puerta.

-Sigo vivo, respondió Akihito mientras se quitaba su cabello postizo.

-Bueno si así son las cosas, iré directamente al punto ¿se puede saber porque me has estado esquivando durante los últimos ocho meses? Pregunto Asami mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

-¿A qué se refiere? No sé de qué habla Asami Sama, respondió Akihito sentándose frente al mayor.

-Desde que te enteraste que tuve una relación amorosa con tu hermana, me has estado esquivando y déjame decirte un pequeño pero importante detalle…-Tu cuerpo lo marque como mío y ya se me agoto la paciencia.

Akihito miro sorprendido a Asami… “ _Quien se cree”_ -Solo déjeme decirle una cosa Asami, mi cuerpo nunca me perteneció, así que su comentario no me molesta en lo absoluto, respondió Akihito alzando una ceja sonriendo ladinamente.

Asami se levantó molesto y camino directamente hacia Akihito, acto seguido, en un rápido movimiento, lo acostó en el sofá y se posiciono encima de él.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no me bese. Akihito giro su cabeza, evitando así el beso que Asami iba a darle.

Asami suspiro profundamente, luego, comenzó a lamberle el cuello, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba y pellizcaba el pezón de Akihito por encima del vestido, mientras que su mano libre subía el vestido, rosando sensualmente el muslo.

Akihito comenzó a morder uno de sus dedos, con el fin de evitar soltar algún gemido, pero su rostro sonrojado evidenciaba que lo estaba disfrutando. En un rápido movimiento, Asami le quito el vestido a Takaba, dejándolo solo con su bóxer puesto; al instante Asami procede a desnudarse completamente, exponiendo así su ya despierto miembro. Luego le baja los bóxer Akihito, después giro el cuerpo de este, quedando boca abajo, elevando sus caderas, Asami procedió a prepararlo, primero introdujo un dedo, simulando pequeñas embestidas, dando exactamente en el punto erógeno. Akihito no paraba de gemir, disfrutando de esas sensaciones.

Luego Asami introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos en forma de tijeras, mientras lo hacía noto como Akihito movía sus caderas de manera seductora.

-Lo colocare adentro, relájate un poco, susurro Asami mientras introducía lentamente su miembro.

Akihito al sentirlo adentro, arqueo su espalda mientras soltaba un erótico gemido, luego Asami comenzó embestir suave y muy lentamente.

-Rapi…uhmm, muévete más rápido.

Asami comenzó a intensificar sus embestidas, agarrando de las caderas a Akihito. Ambos sincronizaban sus gemidos, Asami al sentir que ya iba a culminar, giro el cuerpo de Akihito, colocando las piernas de este sobre sus hombros, siguió embistiendo intensamente , al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba, después de varias embestidas más, Akihito libero su esencia en la mano de Asami, mientras que este lo hizo dentro de él.

Cuando Asami pudo recobrar un poco de aire, se inclinó hacia el rostro de Akihito. -Tú no eres el reemplazo de tu hermana, ambos son muy diferentes, tú eres más encantador que ella, así mi comentario te moleste, esa es la realidad. Susurraba Asami en el oído de Akihito.

Akihito abrió sus ojos evidenciando así su sorpresa, acto seguido gira su rostro hacia Asami, agarra suavemente la cara de este y lo besa profundamente, Asami recibe gustosamente el beso.

 _“Como hace para derrumbar todas mis barreras”,_ pensó Akihito mientras seguía besando a Asami.

**_Continuara…_ **


	10. As de Corazones

Akihito dormía tranquilamente en la amplia cama, estiro un poco su brazo hacia su lado derecho, encontrando así un espacio vacío y frio.

-¿Asami? Pregunto Akihito mientras palpaba dicho lugar, notando que Asami no estaba.

Al parecer Akihito se encontraba solo, ya que la habitación tenía el aroma impregnado del perfume de Asami. Así que opto por levantarse y desayunar ya que tenía algo de hambre.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio una pequeña nota pegada en el refrigerador. _Ve a la oficina lo antes posible._

-Como me pude enamorar de alguien tan simple, se decía así mismo Akihito mientras leía la nota.

 _“Ir a la oficina significa solo una cosa, hay una nueva misión”,_ pensó Akihito soltando un largo suspiro.

Paso media hora y Akihito se encontraba listo, lo ideal era ir lo más pronto a la oficina. Salió del apartamento montado en su moto.  Mientras recorría las carreteras de Tokio, recordó el acuerdo “bilateral” de vivir con Asami hace dos meses.

** Flashback  **

Después del intenso encuentro que tuvieron la noche anterior, en donde Asami le había dicho que él no era el reemplazo de su hermana, Akihito se encontraba meditando en la cama, acerca de sus sentimientos, lo había confirmado, no era una simple atracción, era amor.

¿Pero que tan ideal era que Asami lo supiera? ¿Lo ideal sería declarársele? No, definitivamente no, pensó Akihito sacudiendo su cabeza.

-A veces las palabras son innecesarias, lo mejor era demostrarle lo que sentía a través de hechos, si es necesario doy la vida por él, se decía a si mismo Akihito mientras se colocaba una camisa de Asami.

Salió de la habitación, caminando muy lentamente hacia la sala, noto que Asami se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo las noticias matutinas, camino hacia él,  sentándose a su lado en completo silencio mirando al suelo.

-Le diré a Kate que a partir de hoy vivirás aquí conmigo, exclamo Asami mirando la tele.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y es que mi opinión no cuenta? Pregunto Akihito sorprendido y emocionado mirando Asami.

-Es por seguridad, tu cabeza vale millones de millones ¿o es que acaso no te gustaría vivir conmigo? Pregunto Asami mirando a Akihito, haciendo que este se sonrojara al instante.

-No es eso, respondió Akihito girando su cabeza, totalmente avergonzado.

-El apartamento lo compre hace un año aproximadamente, así que tu hermana nunca estuvo en este lugar.

-¿Dónde se supone que dormiré? Pregunto Akihito aun con su cabeza agachada después de un breve silencio.

-No te parece que mi cama es bastante amplia, susurro sensualmente Asami en el oído de Akihito.

Akihito se quedó sin aire al sentir el cálido aliento de Asami en su oído, intento responder algo, pero en esos instantes la televisión presentaba una noticia que a ellos le interesaban.

 _Volviendo con la noticia del momento, se descubrió que en este lugar se llevaban a cabo compra y ventas de personas, entre las cuales en su mayoría eran jóvenes europeas y algunos niños menores de 12 años. Los compradores son personas de la alta sociedad japonesa, pero también multimillonarios extranjeros. No hubo ningún capturado, al parecer lograron escapar antes de que la policía llegase. También, según informe de la policía, hubieron tres explosiones con intervalos de 2 minutos aproximadamente, lo que tiene sorprendidos a la policía, es que estas explosiones fueron en lugares en donde no se encontraban las víctimas,  otro dato es que entre las víctimas mortales se encontraron varios hombres con disparos en la cabeza o víctimas de las explosiones, pero lamentablemente, entre los muertos fueron halladas 3 mujeres extranjeras, al parecer murieron por sobredosis de droga. Según hipótesis de la policía, lo que paso en este lugar fue un ajuste de cuentas entre la mafia rusa y la japonesa…_ decía la periodista mientras mostraba como había quedado el lugar después de que los bomberos controlaran el fuego.

-Buen trabajo, exclamo Asami mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Gracias. Respondió Akihito aun mirando la tele… -¡Asami! En la tarde iré por mis cosas.

Asami solo sonrió ladinamente mientras seguía caminando hacia la habitación.

** Fin del Flashback  **

Akihito llego rápidamente al edifico donde quedaba la oficina de Asami, guardo su moto en el parqueadero y subió en ascensor hasta el piso 10, al estar allí, toco un par de veces la puerta.

- _Adelante,_ se escuchó del otro lado. Akihito entro y vio a Asami sentado en su cómoda silla, Kitty y Misaki sentadas frente a él.

-Hola Akito Sama. Saluda Misaki girando levemente su cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes. Respondió Akihito.

-Toma asiento, te estábamos esperando. Exclamo Asami mientras señalaba una silla vacía que se encontraba en medio de Misaki y Kitty.

-¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Akihito mientras se sentaba.

-Feilong está aquí en Tokio. Respondió Asami.

-¿Y?

-Según algunos rumores Mikhail quiere aliarse con Feilong, si eso llegase a pasar estaremos literalmente metidos en grandes problemas, el golpe que le dimos a Mikhail hace dos meses lo dejo mal, tanto que está buscando aliados, exclamo Asami.

 -Según lo que dices el tal Feilong también trafica con personas. Respondió Akihito.

-No lo creo, lo conozco bien, él no es de esa clase de personas.

-¡A sí! respondió algo molesto Akihito alzando su ceja derecha, Kitty y Misaki al ver la expresión de Akihito se miraron entre sí con cara de asombro. – ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Sencillo, investigar si eso es cierto, además necesitamos obtener nueva información sobre cuáles son las rutas de tráfico de Feilong y lo más importante donde tiene guardada las escrituras del barco que tiene en Macao.

-¿Cómo haremos eso Asami sama? Pregunto Misaki.

 -Tú y Akihito se infiltraran esta noche en el casino “Wonderful Vegas,” allí van a realizar una noche de caridad, en donde todo el dinero que ingrese será donado, Feilong es el dueño de ese casino, por ende va a estar presente, la misión de Misaki es hackear todos los computadores que hay en ese casino, la de Akihito es escoltarte y vigilar a Feilong, Kate consiguió entradas para ustedes dos, yo iré después de que ustedes hayan llegado.

-Yo también me encargue de conseguir ropa adecuada para que ustedes ingresen al lugar. Exclamo Kitty mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Akihito esto es para ti. Asami le entrega una pequeña caja negra al rubio, quien la toma.

Luego abre la tapa y noto que era un juego de cartas. -¿Barajas? Pregunto Akihito mientras tomaba una carta.

-Son especiales, lánzala como si se tratara de una de tus navajas.

Akihito situó la carta en medio de su dedo índice y corazón, giro su cuerpo hacia la entrada de la oficina, acto seguido  arrojo la carta contra la puerta clavando la baraja en esta.

-Tienen filo, decía Akihito mientras sacaba otra carta mirando detalladamente los bordos.

-Exacto, te serán de mucha utilidad.

-Lo mejor es que se vayan preparando. Exclamo Kitty mientras le entregaba a Akihito y a Misaki una bolsa con ropa, cada uno recibió el paquete mientras se levantaba de sus asientos.

-Vamos a cambiarnos Misaki. Exclamo Akihito mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella

-¡Sí!

******-****-****-******

Akihito entro junto con Misaki al casino, este llevaba un elegante traje negro de corbatín, peino su cabello de lado, y sus ojos resaltaban un color castaño oscuro artificial. Misaki vestía un lindo vestido largo de tirantes color crema, su cabello lacio negro que llegaba hasta mitad de cintura, maquillada con tonos oscuros, con el fin de aparentar más edad.

-Todo saldrá bien, susurro Akihito mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Misaki.

Misaki solo asintió, ambos se adentraron al casino notando este bastante lleno de personas elegantes,  caminaron directamente hacia la mesa en donde se jugaba póker, ya que allí se encontraba Feilong.

-¿Hay alguien quiere jugar contra el invicto Feilong sama? Pregunto el encargado de repartir las cartas.

-¡Yo! respondió Akihito mientras se sentaba al frente de Feilong.

El hombre repartió un par de cartas para cada uno, Feilong y Akihito las abrió al mismo tiempo.

-¡Siete! exclamo Feilong mientras mostraba un 4 de corazones y un 3 de diamantes

Akihito sonrió levemente mientras le mostraba con sus dedos índice y corazón, un 5 de diamantes y 4 de corazones.

-¡Bien! Juguemos otra partida, exclamo Feilong correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

En esos instantes Asami entra junto con Kitty al casino, Misaki al verlos, apretó suavemente el hombro de Akihito. Pasaron varios minutos y Kitty ya estaba seduciendo al guardia que escoltaba las escalas que subían a la segunda planta, mientras que Asami hablaba y tomaba con algunos de los invitados, pero sin dejar de mirar todas las acciones de Akihito.

Misaki al notar que el guardia ya estaba cayendo bajo los encantos de Kitty, se agacha y susurra suavemente al oído de Akihito “Voy al baño”, al cual este respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, era hora de entrar en acción, Misaki camino hacia las escalas al ver que Kitty besaba apasionadamente al guardia, subió rápida y sigilosamente por ellas.

Mientras tanto Akihito seguía jugando con Feilong, ambos ganaban y perdían, pero Akihito ya llevaba la delantera por dos partidas ganadas.

Asami se acercó a la mesa de Póker, Feilong al verlo llegar lo miro con mala cara.

-Has perdido tu destreza Feilong, volviste a perder, exclamo Asami en tono burlón.

-Eso es verdad, has estado ganando muchas veces. ¡Revísenlo! Dijo Feilong mientras hacía una seña con sus manos al par de guardias que estaban detrás de él.

-Eres un mal perdedor, exclamo Akihito en forma de suspiro, para luego darle un sorbo largo a su coñac.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia Akihito, uno de ellos coloco su mano en el hombro de este. Acto seguido, Akihito golpea el abdomen de este dándole un puñetazo, luego lo agarra de la mano, lo jala y lo estrella contra la mesa. Después usa de soporte el cuerpo del hombre, saltando por encima de este, para poder patear al otro guardia, en esos instantes Feilong se levanta caminado rápidamente hacia Akihito, luego lanza un par de puñetazos hacia el rubio, el cual los esquiva, mientras que simultáneamente también lanzaba puñetazos hacia Feilong quien también los esquiva.

Luego un guardia sostiene a Akihito de los brazos, inmovilizándolo. Akihito intenta luchar, pero al  ver Asami, quien le indica que un no con la cabeza, luego le dice un “ok” a Akihito en forma de mímica.

-¡Revísenlo! Exclamo Feilong, acercándose a Takaba. Uno de los guardias del casino, revisa la ropa de Akihito, el cual no encuentra nada.

-No tiene nada señor, dijo el guardia.

-Ves, eres un mal perdedor, yo no estaba haciendo trampa, solo es que no me gusta que me toquen tan deliberadamente. Decía Akihito mientras se soltaba del agarre.

-Me disculpo joven, solo estaba algo ¡impresionado!  Eso es todo. Respondió Feilong algo sarcástico.

-Bien, disculpas aceptadas, me retiro, fue una noche bastante divertida, permiso. Decía Akihito mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Feilong no quito su vista de Akihito hasta que lo vio perderse entre la multitud, mientras tanto, Akihito camina hacia donde estaba Kitty, quien aún se encontraba con el guardia, al pasar al lado de ellos, Kitty le guiño el ojo a Akihito, indicando así que Misaki ya había terminado.

Salió rápidamente del casino y noto que Misaki estaba en la entrada esperándolo.

-15 minutos estoy impresionado, decía Akihito mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-En realidad fue gracias a la computadora que me regalo Asami Sama, fue más sencillo. Respondió Misaki en voz baja.

-Vaya, creaste toda una conmoción allí adentro… Akito. Decía Kitty quien salía del casino, mientras se limpia el resto de saliva… - Asami me dijo que nos fuéramos, él nos alcanzara después.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pregunto Akihito algo extrañado.

-No lo sé.

-Ustedes dos váyanse, yo me quedo.

-¿Estás seguro? Pregunto Kitty.

-Sí

Kitty y Misaki se subieron al auto en donde había llegado primero Akihito con Misaki. Takaba al perder de vista el vehículo, volvió a entrar al casino. Al estar adentro, Akihito comenzó a buscar a Asami, noto que este caminaba hacia un lugar apartado, lejos de la gente, así que decidió seguirlo.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? Pregunto Asami, deteniéndose en uno de los solitarios pasillos del casino, luego giro su cuerpo hacia Akihito.

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta… -¿Qué, necesitas tener una amena charla con tu ex amante? Pregunto Akihito molesto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Así que ustedes dos están juntos ¡Que interesante! Interrumpió Feilong caminando en compañía de Yoh hacia ellos.

Feilong y Yoh quedan a unos cuantos pasos de Asami y Takaba.  Acto seguido, Feilong intenta patear la cara de Asami, pero Akihito nota sus intenciones, así que detuvo el golpe también con una patada. Los tobillos y pies de ambos hombres quedaron a nivel de la cara de Asami, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero el dolor era evidente en ambos, Akihito ejerció un poco más de fuerza e hizo que Feilong bajara el pie, perdiendo así un poco el equilibrio. Yoh al ver semejante acción, saca su arma, pero Asami es más rápido, así que antes de pudiera dispararle  a Akihito, ya Asami le estaba apuntando la cabeza.

Mientras que Feilong intentaba estabilizar su equilibrio, Akihito le lanza una de las cartas especiales que tenía en su manga derecha, la cual corta un mechón de cabello a Feilong, este gira sorprendido su cara hacia la carta que había caído al suelo, luego vuelve a girar su cara hacia Akihito, pero este ya tenía el Tessen (abanico) en su cuello.

-Yoh, baja el arma, exclamo Feilong mientras miraba a Akihito. –Así que tú eres que el entro a la fábrica de ropa hace más o menos un año.

Akihito no responde nada, solo mira muy fijamente los ojos de Feilong.

-Es momento de retirarme -¡Asami! Interesante adquisición, no vemos después. Decía Feilong mientras retrocedía, luego giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar.

Yoh guarda el arma y camina detrás de Feilong, este se detiene un momento y mira la carta que estaba en el suelo, era un as de corazones, luego sonríe ladinamente y empieza nuevamente su marcha.

-¡Yoh! Quiero a ese niño, así que has un plan y captúralo. Exclamaba Feilong mientras seguía caminando.

-Sí señor. Respondió Yoh mientras asentía con su cabeza, caminado al lado de Feilong.

Mientras tanto Asami y Akihito observaban en total silencio como ambos hombres  se alejaban de ellos.

**_Continuara…_ **


	11. Malas decisiones

Akihito suspiraba una y otra vez, se había comportado como un niño frente Asami, Kitty y Misaki. Noto una de las estrellas de papel que tenía pegadas en la pared de la sala de su antiguo departamento se había caído, se levantó del pequeño sofá y camino hacia ella.

-Es la numero 5, decía Akihito para sí mismo mientras la recogía. -No los veo desde hace tres días, no debí comportarme de semejante manera. Akihito volvía a pegar la estrella en su lugar. -Si lo llamo, no no no, no me siento preparado para hacerlo,  a quien quiero engañar, si estoy muerto de los celos, ese tal Feilong tiene una belleza única, no soy nada comparado con él. Se decía Akihito soltando un suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá, recordando los hechos ocurridos hace tres noches.

** Flashback  **

-¿Quién te crees para hacer semejante espectáculo? Preguntaba Asami mientras arrastra a Akihito del brazo, mientras caminaban hacia la oficina.

-Suéltame, Akihito se suelta del agarre, entrando a la oficina.

Asami iba a decir algo, pero ver la presencia de Kitty y Misaki guardo silencio.

-Misaki ¿conseguiste la información? Pregunto Asami bastante casual.

-Ehh…ah sí. Respondió Misaki algo dudosa.

-¿Ocurrió algo? Pregunto Kitty.

-Tu amigo me hizo una escena de celos en el casino. Responde Asami mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

-¿Celos? ¡Ha! no seas creído, no veo el motivo por el cual deba de sentir celos. Akihito se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto? Pregunto Asami con sarcasmo.

-Lo que me molesta es que me metas a mí o a ellas en tus peleas pasionales. Grito Akihito mientras señalaba a Misaki y a Kitty.

-¿De dónde demonios sacas que Feilong y yo fuimos o somos amantes?

-Esta conversación es absurda me largo de aquí, respondió Akihito caminando hacia la puerta, acto seguido la abre y la tira al salir de la oficina.

** Fin del flashback **

Akihito cogió su móvil de la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá, lo había apagado desde ese día; lo prendió y para su sorpresa habían 100 llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de Kitty y Misaki, 60 mensajes de texto, en el cual ellas expresaban su preocupación hacia él, el restante eran llamadas de Asami y algunos mensajes en donde Asami le exigía que volviera al apartamento.

Akihito sonrió levemente al leer los mensajes, pero en esos instantes entro una llamada, era Asami.

-¡Sí! Contesto Akihito tratando de no mostrar el pánico que sentía en el momento.

 _-¿Dónde demonios estas metido? ¿Qué sigues molesto?_ Pregunto Asami algo enojado.

-Son muchas preguntas a la vez, mejor dime ¿Qué quieres?

_-Necesito que vayas al hotel Conrad a las 7 pm, hay nueva información._

-Está bien, adiós. Y sin más Akihito corto la llamada, mientras se acostaba en el sofá.

 _“Ese hombre no me deja coordinar mis ideas”_ pensó Akihito volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la pared estrellada.

******-****-****-******

_“Como llegue a esto_ ” pensó Akihito mientras soltaba leves suspiros al sentir los cálidos besos de Asami en su cuello.

Akihito se encontraba acostado en la amplia cama del hotel boca abajo, Asami lo embestía desde atrás mientras lamia sensualmente la espalda de Takaba.

Akihito gimió apretando las sabanas al sentir una de las embestidas de Asami dando en su punto erógeno. 

-Gira tu rostro, susurro Asami en el oído izquierdo de Takaba.

Akihito giro levemente, Asami lo besa apasionadamente, mientras intensificaba sus embestidas, la mano derecha de Asami se encargaba de masturbar a Akihito, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de pellizcar suavemente los pezones. Después de varias embestidas más, Akihito y Asami eyacularon simultáneamente, uno en la mano de su amante y el otro en el condón que llevaba puesto.

******-****-****-******

Akihito salía de la ducha, noto a Asami de pie frente al gran ventanal observando el paisaje nocturno.

-¡Toma! Hay una reunión importante en una hora, exclamo Asami mientras le pasaba una copa de coñac a Akihito.

-¿Es sobre la nueva información? Pregunto Akihito mientras tomaba su bebida.

-Sí, la persona con quien me voy a reunir me entregara un documento importante.

-Está bien, me vestiré e iremos a reunirnos con ese hombre. Contesto Akihito mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Akihito recogió su ropa que estaba en el suelo, se colocó su bóxer, pero cuando se iba a colocar su jean, sintió que su vista se nublaba y un fuerte mareo que lo obligo a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios me diste? Pregunto Akihito mientras caía a la cama.

-Ya te lo había dicho, tu cabeza vale millones, ya hay personas que te están buscando, además últimamente nos has estado concentrado ni que decir de lo impulsivo que eres. Respondió Asami mientras acomodaba a Akihito en la cama, quien fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. después Asami se viste y sale del cuarto del hotel.

****-****-****-****

-Estas escrituras son falsas, exclamo Asami bastante molesto, tirando desde su asiento varias hojas al escritorio.

-Asami Sama, yo mismo abrí la caja fuerte y saque todos los documentos que habían allí, respondió un hombre de origen chino de aproximadamente 55 años de edad, bastante pálido y nervioso.

-No importa, yo sé que robar las escrituras del casino de Macao no sería tan sencillo.

-Señor ¡problemas! Entraba Kirishima a la habitación de un pequeño hostal alejado del centro de Tokio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llegaron al hostal varios hombres armados y además… Kitty y Misaki están desaparecidas.

Asami suelta un pesado suspiro. - Organiza varios hombres, estén atentos ante cualquier situación, respondió Asami mientras saca una pistola de su porta armas. _“Menos mal Akihito está profundamente dormido lejos de este lugar”_

******-****-****-******

Akihito abrió poco a poco sus ojos. -Ese maldito de Asami como se atrevió a drogarme.  Se decía a si mismo mientras frotaba los ojos con sus manos.

Akihito se levanta y termina de vestirse, llevaba puesto un jean azul claro y una camisa de rayas manga larga color roja con negro, por debajo tenía una camisilla ceñida al cuerpo. Sentía todavía su vista algo nublada y unos leves mareos.

Sintió pasos cerca, fijo su vista debajo de la puerta y noto algunas sombras, luego coge su Tessen que estaba en la mesa de noche y camina hacia la puerta, colocándose al lado de esta.

Acto seguido, un hombre dispara la cerradura y abre la puerta, Akihito al ver que entraba a la habitación, patea la puerta cerrándola, ocasionando que esta golpeara y dejara afuera a un segundo. El sujeto que había entrado a la habitación, procede a disparar, pero Akihito es más rápido así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corta la muñeca en la cual el sujeto llevaba su arma, este grita de dolor y suelta el arma, la cual Akihito recoge. salir de alli, descubrieran y llegue hasta pensar que tendria ente

ta

ccion  lograrlo, aunque muy a su

En esos instantes, el segundo hombre entra a la habitación, Akihito al verlo adentro dispara la frente del hombre. _“55”_ pensó Akihito mientras se acercaba al sujeto que dejo con vida.

-¿Para quién trabajan? Pregunta Akihito mientras apunta la cien del tipo quien estaba de rodillas.

Este no respondió nada, Akihito desesperado, le da un rodillazo en la nariz del sujeto.

-Vas a hablar o corto una parte de tu cuerpo, créeme será bastante doloroso.

-Fei…Feilong, respondió el hombre mientras apretaba con su mano izquierda su muñeca derecha cortada.

-¿Él está aquí en este hotel?

-Sí, él está en el sótano  y tus amigas están en la habitación 919.

-¿Amigas? ¿Cuáles amigas? Pregunto Akihito bastante sorprendido.

-No sé, una de ellas es joven de cabello negro largo, la otra es un poco más mayor de cabello rojizo.

“ _Kitty y Misaki_ ” -Gracias, acto seguido Akihito abre su Tessen y corta el cuello del hombre.  _“56”_ pensaba Akihito mientras salía de la habitación.

Akihito sube hasta el piso 9 y camina hacia la habitación, luego abre sigilosamente la puerta con ayuda de un gancho de cabello, entra silenciosamente, nota que en la pequeña sala de la habitación no había nadie, pero siente ruidos en la parte en donde está la cama, camina lentamente hacia donde provenían los ruidos.

“ _Que estén vivas”_ era en lo único que pensaba Akihito, mientras recordaba a sus amigos Kou y Takato.

Akihito entra a esa parte de la habitación y ve a las dos mujeres amordazadas, amarradas y acostadas en la cama y un hombre frente a ellas,  este le daba la espalda a Takaba. Kitty y Misaki hacen un gesto de sorpresa con sus ojos, el rubio les indica que guarde silencio con el dedo. Al instante, Akihito abre su Tessen, agarra del cabello al tipo y corta el cuello de este.

-¿Están bien? Akihito quita la mordaza de ambas.

-Sí, responde bastante nerviosa Kitty, observando como Akihito las desamarra.

-Akito Sama, Misaki lloraba mientras abraza a Akihito.

-Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que más hombres lleguen, dice Akihito mientras se separaba de Misaki.

Los tres salen de la habitación y abordan el ascensor, dentro de este, Kitty nota a Akihito bastante pálido. -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, Akihito se recuesta en una de las paredes del ascensor.

Ya en el parqueadero Akihito observa que no hay ningún movimiento extraño, algo que le parece bastante sospechoso.

-Ustedes dos váyanse en la moto, yo iré detrás de ustedes, exclamo Akihito mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su jean. –Kitty, tú ya sabes manejarla, se lo más rápida posible.

-Está bien, responde Kitty mientras recibe las llaves de la moto. Ambas abordan la moto, en esos instantes Akihito siente presencias cerca.

-Kitty arranca ya. Grito Akihito al ver sombras de los costados, cerca de donde ellos estaban. Kitty enciende la moto y sale lo más rápido posible del parqueadero.

-Akito Sama. Grita Misaki al voltear a ver a Akihito, notando como este sale corriendo a esconderse detrás de una columna.

-Estará bien no te preocupes, Kitty intentaba calmar un poco a Misaki, pero en el fondo también está bastante preocupada por Akihito.

****-****-****-****

-Señor, ya acabamos con todos los hombres de Feilong, eran ocho en total. Exclama Kirishima

-Algo extraño está pasando, fue demasiado sencillo. Asami observaba los hombres muertos regados por el suelo del parqueadero del hostal.

“ _Akihito”_ pensaba Asami mientras colocaba una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. -Kirishima es una trampa, el verdadero objetivo es Akihito, grito Asami bastante alterado. -Demonios, vámonos ya.

Asami subió en la parte posterior de uno de sus autos, mientras que Kirishima se subió en el asiento de piloto.

 _“Maldita sea, él en estos momentos es blanco fácil”_ pensó Asami mientras encendía un cigarro.

******-****-****-******

Akihito corría evitando algunos disparos, estaba bastante agitado, todavía sentía su vista algo nublada. Escondido detrás de una columna, comenzó a disparar dándole a algunos hombres.

-Es mejor que salgas de allí, niño. Exclamo Feilong quien estaba cerca de la columna.

Akihito soltó un suave suspiro y salió lentamente apuntando a Feilong, ambos quedaron frente a frente, Takaba noto a Feilong desarmado, pero con varios hombres alrededor.

Feilong patea el arma, Akihito retrocede un poco y se coloca en pose de pelea. Feilong la inicia dándole una patada giratoria alta a Akihito, este la bloquea con su antebrazo, mientras que simultáneamente cubría su rostro, Feilong hace la misma acción tres veces seguido, Akihito sigue bloqueando los golpes, pero en el tercero, este se agacha, pero mientras se vuelve a incorporar, Feilong aprovecha y patea el abdomen de Akihito. Al instante, Feilong agarra la parte posterior de la camisa de Akihito y lo agacha, al instante, procede a darle tres rodillazos al rubio, pero este las bloquea con sus manos. Acto seguido, Akihito se logra zafar y mientras lo hacía, le da un puñetazo a Feilong en el pecho, haciendo que este retrocediera.

Akihito procede a darle una patada alta son su talón en el hombro a Feilong, pero este la bloquea agarrándolo del pie. Al instante, el chino baja la pierna de Akihito haciendo que este se abriera de piernas. Acto seguido, Feilong suelta el pie y le da un rodillazo en la cara a Akihito, este intento bloquear el golpe, pero en esos instantes sintió su vista nublada.

Akihito cae aturdido en el piso, en esos instantes se escuchan varios disparos, Feilong sale corriendo y se esconde detrás de una columna.

-Asami, el único invitado es ese niño no tú. Grito Feilong mientras sacaba una pistola.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías tocar tan deliberadamente mis pertenencias? Respondió Asami mientras se acercaba a Akihito quien estaba en el piso.

Feilong sale de la columna disparándole a Asami, este esquiva los disparos, escondiese detrás de un auto. Akihito volvía a recuperar un poco la conciencia, observo como los hombres de Asami y Feilong se apuntaban simultáneamente.

-Asami ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos como dos personas civilizadas? Exclamo Feilong mientras se colocaba a lado de Akihito tirando su arma.

Asami salió del escondite y camino hacia donde estaba Feilong sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¿Tanto alboroto por un niño?

-No eres quien para criticarme, cuando fuiste tú el que inicio esto.

En esos instantes Yoh, quien estaba escondido detrás de una columna le dispara a Asami, pero el disparo fue bloqueado por Akihito, quien se paró frente Asami al notar movimientos extraños en una de las columnas cercanas.

–Porque hiciste eso niño tonto. Asami veía el gesto de dolor de Akihito, este solo sonrió mientras perdía el equilibrio y el conocimiento.

La bala dio en la escapula derecha de Akihito, Feilong en un rápido movimiento, agarra del cuello de la camisa de Takaba y lo lleva hacia él.

-Atrás Asami si no quieres que lo mate. Feilong saca otra arma y apunta la cien de Akihito.

Feilong empieza a retroceder, mientras lo hace, dispara el muslo izquierdo y hombro derecho de Asami, este cae de rodillas al sentir el dolor, los hombres de Asami iban a disparar, pero son detenidos por este.

-No lo hagan, pueden darle a Akito, exclamo Asami mientras observaba como la nariz y labio de Akihito sangraba.

-Gracias por el buen regalo. Grito Feilong burlonamente subiéndose al ascensor.

-Maldición. Grito Asami mientras recordaba la expresión sonriente de Akihito antes de perder la conciencia.

**_Continuara…_ **


	12. Confesiones

Akihito observa como un pequeño niño de aproximadamente diez años, iba le llevaba de comer, al rato iba a recoger la charola; parecía robótico, ya que no decía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera volteaba a mirar a Akihito, esa misma acción la había estado viendo desde que había despertado hace dos días en una especie de sótano, acostado en una cama, con un dolor tolerable en la espalda alta.

-Oye niño ¿Dónde está Feilong? dile que me saque de este horrible hueco. Akihito sacudía su pierna izquierda, la cual se encontraba amarrada con un grillete a la baranda de la cama.

El niño observo a Akihito, luego coloco la charola en el suelo, junto a la cama, no pronuncio palabra alguna, después  subió las escalas dejándolo de nuevo solo.

 _“Si Asami no me hubiera drogado, no estaría aquí”_ pensaba Akihito mientras suspiraba, sentándose en la cama, recostándose en la cabecera de esta.

 Akihito de solo pensar en la patética manera en que lo habían secuestrado, sentía frustración.  En sus cinco sentidos no hubiera permitido que lo hubiera raptado de semejante forma, no sin antes dar una buena pelea, apenas si había logrado esquivar algunos golpes, todo lo que había pasado en el parqueadero del hotel, fue ridículo, al menos tenía el alivio de que Asami no hubiera salido herido, ya que con su último esfuerzo evito que le dieran.

Pero lo que más lo frustra a él, es el hecho de no saber que paso después de haber recibido el disparo, tampoco cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí en esa habitación, lo único de que podría estar algo seguro es que estaba en China.

 Takaba tomaba un poco de té, cuando sintió que abrían la puerta del sótano, fijo su mirada hacia la puerta y vio que quien entraba al lugar era Feilong. En un acto de impulsividad, Akihito arrojo el vaso con té hacia el chino, quien logro esquivarlo, ya que no fue arrojado con mucha fuerza, además ambos estaban alejados.

-Sabía que reaccionarias así al verme. Exclamo Feilong mientras le disparaba un dardo a Akihito.

-¡Qué demonios!  Grito Akihito mientras intentaba quitarse el dardo de su muslo derecho.

-No te lo quites, respondió Feilong sentándose en la cama. -Es una droga bastante efectiva, mejor llamada como la droga de la verdad.

Akihito solo miraba de mala gana la cara sonriente de Feilong, intentaba respirar con normalidad, pero le fue imposible, ya que la droga estaba haciendo efecto en su sistema, respiración agitada, taquicardia y sudoración…

-Bien, empecemos  ¿tu verdadero nombre cuál es?

-Taka…Takaba Akihito.

-¡Oh! ¿Cuál es tu relación con Asami, Akihito Kun? Pregunto Feilong algo sorprendido, ya que el nombre de Takaba Akihito es bastante mencionado.

-Yo, él y las otras dos mujeres tenemos una alianza para destruir a Mikhail Arbatov y en el proceso descubrir dónde está mi hermana. Respondió Akihito agitadamente, omitiendo el hecho de que ambos eran amantes de cama.

-Ya te puedes quitar el dardo… ¿Hermana?  ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Eso quisiera saber, no la veo desde hace muchos años. Responde Akihito quitándose el dardo.

-El nombre de tu hermana es…

-Takaba Kimi, pero se lo cambio por Azuma Kimberly.

-Takaba Akihito ¿sabes cuánto vale tu cabeza?

-Millones de millones. Respondió sarcásticamente Akihito recordando que esas palabras se las decía Asami a él.

-Mikhail ofrece una gran suma de dinero por ti, mataste a su hermano… que interesante.

-Ese niño, el que me trae de comer ¿lo piensas convertir en tu amante? Pregunta Akihito interrumpiendo a Feilong.

-¿Tao? Por supuesto que no, yo no sufro complejo de Lolita, los prefiero grandecitos, así como tú. Respondió Feilong delineando con su pulgar los labios de Akihito. -Además deberías de estar agradecido con Tao, él fue quien te cuido durante la semana que estuviste inconsciente y el té que me tiraste servía para desinflamar la herida y disminuir el dolor.

Akihito no respondió nada, solo sentía su cuerpo pesado y como poco a poco su visión se oscurecía.

******-****-****-******

-Feilong, supe que estuviste en Japón y que te trajiste al amante de Asami contigo ¿eso es cierto? Pregunto Mikhail sentándose frente a Feilong, quien se encontraba sentado en su escritorio del despacho de su casa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-Solo quiero saber quién es el niño, nada más, no te pongas a la defensiva, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo. Respondió Mikhail mientras prendía un cigarro.

-Su nombre es Saga Akito, un niño llorón, oriundo de un pueblo japonés, bastante ingenuo, trabaja como mesero en el club Shion, allí fue donde lo conoció Asami.

-¿Niño llorón?

-Así es, “solo quiero irme a casa”, se la pasa diciéndome eso con lágrimas y mocos en su rostro. Respondió Feilong mientras seguía leyendo algunos documentos.

-¿Has pensado sobre mi propuesta? Pregunto bastante serio Mikhail mirando el rostro de Feilong.

-No me interesa traficar con personas, no va conmigo, respondió Feilong alzando su mirada.

-Está bien, no insistiré más. Respondió bastante calmado Mikhail mientras se levanta de su puesto, acto seguido salió del despacho de Feilong sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

A Feilong le pareció extraña la reacción de Mikhail. _“algo trama”_ pensaba este mientras observaba  la puerta cerrada.

******-****-****-******

-Eres demasiado hermoso ¿ya Asami te lo había dicho? Pregunto Feilong quien estaba encima de Akihito, mientras lamia el cuello de este, embistiéndolo profundamente.

-Púdrete. Respondió Akihito agitadamente, Feilong lo había vuelto a drogar, pero con un afrodisiaco bastante potente.

Feilong solo sonrió ante la respuesta. Acto seguido coloca las esposadas manos de Akihito por encima de la cabeza, luego lamio ambos pezones de este, pero sin dejar de embestir.

-¿Me pregunto qué cara pondría Asami si llegara a ver esta escena? Exclamaba Feilong mientras agarraba bruscamente el rostro de Akihito, obligándolo a que observara su expresión triunfante.

Akihito solo cerro los ojos, él siempre había sabido de que su cuerpo nunca le había pertenecido, le incomodaba lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, después de conocer a Asami, no quería que nadie más lo volviera a tocar.

******-****-****-******

Ya había pasado tres días desde que Akihito había reaccionado, durante esos tres días, el rubio ya había logrado establecer más de una conversación con el pequeño Tao, ya que era el encargado de cuidarlo.

-Tao, por favor dile al idiota de tu jefe que pare de drogarme, no sé si me siento peor a causa de la droga o de lo que me hace después de que me droga. Exclama Akihito intentando caminar y respirar con normalidad.

-¿Y qué te hace Feilong Sama? Pregunta Tao mientras ayuda a Akihito a ingresar a la ducha.

-Nada, no me hace nada, olvida lo que dije. Akihito cerraba sus ojos al sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo.

-Akito Kun ¿hoy quiere que desayune contigo? Pregunto Tao desde la puerta del baño.

-¡Claro! respondió Akihito sonriendo dulcemente. En esos tres días había formado un lazo de amistad con Tao, era un niño adorable, se notaba que Feilong lo protegía demasiado, le ofrecía un tipo de protección diferente de la que Mijaíl le había ofreció a él.

Las conversaciones con Tao eran amenas, el niño vivía sonriendo, eso demostraba que no sabe lo cruel que el mundo puede llegar ser. Este cuidaba de Akihito después de que Feilong tomara su cuerpo, como Feilong no es tonto y sabe las habilidades que posee Akihito le da una fuerte dosis de droga para mantenerlo calmado y excitado a la vez.

******-****-****-******

-Supe por Tao que detesta que te drogue, por hoy no lo hare y tampoco te esposare, así que no te quieras pasar de listo. Exclamaba Feilong desde su cama, mientras se quitaba su tradicional camisa estilo chino roja. –Desnúdate para mí… Akihito Kun.

Akihito solo sonrió ante la lasciva mirada que Feilong le ofrecía, procedió a desabotonar botón por botón de su camisa manga larga blanca, mientras lo hacía, recordaba las palabras de su maestro Chang, le repetía una y otra vez que su cuerpo siempre seria profanado, la mejor solución era disfrutar del momento y de las sensaciones. Pero muy en el fondo se sentía mal, su cuerpo solo había sido tocado por Mijaíl y Asami, ahora se le sumaba Feilong. Después de haber conocido a Asami y de comprobar que lo que sentía por él era amor, no quería que nadie más tocara lo tocara.

-No me gusta esa expresión en tu cara, tu mirada es triste. Feilong agarraba el rostro de Akihito con su mano derecha.

-Si no te gusta, entonces véndame. Respondió Akihito mientras se soltaba del agarre.

 _-Señor Feilong, tenemos problemas._ Exclamo Yoh mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Feilong abriendo.

-Se llevaron a Tao mientras venia del mercado, asesinaron al hombre quien lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué paso con Tao? Pregunto Akihito abriendo la puerta en su totalidad.

-Se llevaron a Tao, Yoh organiza a varios hombres, ya sé quién está detrás de esto.

-Yo iré contigo. Akihito agarraba a Feilong del brazo.

-Olvídalo, no pienso ponerte en riesgo, Mikhail Arbatov está detrás de esto.

-Mucho mejor, mato a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, recuperamos a Tao y aprovecho y le hago agujero en la frente a ese tipo.

-Está bien, pero no te separes de mí… -¡Vamos!

******-****-****-******

-¿Sabes más o menos donde tienen a Tao? Pregunto Akihito quien se encontraba al lado de Feilong en los asientos traseros de un auto negro blindado y vidrios polarizados.

-Sospecho. En esos instantes suena el móvil de Feilong.

_-Feilong, no me dejas otra alternativa, quería ser tu socio y manejar el comercio desde tu barco en Macao, pero no quisiste._

-Deja a Tao fuera de esto el asunto es entre tú y yo.

_-Claro, no le hare nada el niño, siempre y cuando me entregues por voluntad propia las escrituras de tu casino._

_-_ Maldito gusano, no te saldrás con la tuya. Respondió Feilong mientras terminaba la llamada.

-Feilong Sama ¡llegamos! Exclamo Yoh mientras se estacionaba frente a un edificio abandonado.

-¿Akihito Kun, estas al 100% de tus capacidades físicas? Decía Feilong mientras se bajaba del auto.

-95% cierta persona me ha estado medicando demasiado. Akihito pasó de largo siguiendo a Yoh.

Los hombres de Feilong rodearon el edificio, mientras que Yoh, Akihito y Feilong ingresaban al edificio por la entrada principal. Ya al estar adentro, notaron que estaba algo oscuro, Yoh siguió caminando de largo, mientras que Akihito y Feilong subieron a la segunda planta.

Ya allí, caminaron silenciosamente por un largo y semi oscuro pasillo, dos hombres salieron de la nada, Akihito en un acto de impulso, corre mientras que simultáneamente estira su brazo derecho hacia su costado derecho y golpea a uno de los hombres en el cuello con su antebrazo, el otro lo agarro por la espalda, pero Akihito con sus buenos reflejos se suelta y gira su cuerpo, luego agarra al tipo de la garganta y lo golpea contra el suelo, un tercer hombre corría hacia Akihito, pero este lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo agacha, le da un rodillazo en el estómago y luego le da un codazo en la espalda.

-Yo diría que estas en un 91% de tu condición física. Exclamo Feilong mientras pasaba por encima de los hombres que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Disculpa? A la próxima vez pelea tú. Exclamo un alterado Akihito caminando detrás de Feilong.

Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un amplio salón. Allí notaron a varios hombres de origen chino, ninguno tenía rasgo ruso, y en un rincón del salón, vieron a Tao amarrado y vendado en una silla.

Los hombres que habían en el salón se fueron acercando hacia Feilong y Akihito, este inicio la pelea empujando a uno de los hombres, mientras que Feilong bloqueaba un puñetazo  agarrando a uno de esos hombres del antebrazo, mientras que simultáneamente le daba un rodillazo en el brazo. Akihito noqueo a varios hombres dándole patadas en los rostros de estos, mientras que Feilong los agarraba de sus ropas y los tiraba al aire, los cuerpos de estos daban un giro de 180° (media vuelta en el aire) antes de caer al suelo.

Pero más hombres llegaban y corrían hacia donde estaban ellos dos, iban armados de palos, Feilong siempre los bloqueaba agarrando a los hombres de la mano en donde llevaban el palo, mientras que simultáneamente pateaba con su pie el abdomen de estos. Akihito por su parte, se agachaba evitando el golpe con el madero, mientras daba una patada giratoria arrastrada por el suelo, haciendo que estos hombres cayeran al piso, ya estando ellos caídos, Akihito los agarraba del cuello de la camisa y les daba un puñetazo en el rostro para noquearlos.

Ya estando de pie, Akihito noto como un hombre corría hacia Feilong, aprovechando que este se encontraba ocupado encargándose de otros hombres.

-Feilong ¡agáchate! Grito Akihito, acto seguido Feilong se agacha, mientras  que Akihito coloca ambas manos sobre la espalda de este, utilizándolo como soporte, mientras que instantáneamente le daba una patada al hombre que iba a golpear a Feilong.

Pero llegaron más hombres, Akihito no noto la presencia de un hombre, quien lo agarro por la espalda, lo estaba asfixiando, ya que rodeo su cuello con sus dos antebrazos, Feilong al ver semejante acción, intento golpear al hombre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro hombre entro a la habitación y golpeo la espalda de Feilong con un palo.

Cuando Feilong intento incorporarse, un hombre ruso ya le estaban apuntando, mientras que otro apuntaba a Akihito.

-Levantase, ordeno el hombre ruso a Feilong, este lo hizo y camino con las manos en alto, colocándose al lado izquierdo de Akihito, quien ya se encontraba liberado pero con las manos arriba. Cada hombre ruso apuntaba a Feilong y Akihito.

Estos se miraron entre sí, Akihito asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, Takaba patea la mano del hombre que se encontraba apuntándolo, haciendo que este soltara la pistola, mientras que Feilong simultáneamente aprovecha y se agacha para recoger la pistola y en unos cuantos segundos le dispara a ambos hombres. En esos instantes llega Yoh con varios hombres y se encargan de matar a los demás hombres consciente e inconscientes que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Tao! ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Feilong mientras desamarraba al niño.

-Feilong Sama ¿es usted? Pregunto Tao mientras intentaba quitarse la venda.

-No lo hagas, intervino Akihito, colocando su mano en la mano de Tao.

-¿Akihito Kun? Pregunto hipeando Tao de tanto llorar.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar. Exclamo Feilong mientras llevaba en sus brazos a Tao.

Akihito camino detrás de este, mientras que Yoh y los demás hombres seguían acabando con la vida de los demás hombres.

-Es obvio que ese estúpido ruso no está aquí ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Exclamaba Akihito mientras entraba al auto, detrás de Feilong y Tao.

-No lo sé, esto me parece extraño ¿solo dos hombres rusos?

-Feilong Sama… ya hemos terminado. Exclamaba Yoh mientras se subía al auto, en el puesto de piloto

-Marchémonos entonces.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, ninguno de los presentes quería hablar, pero Feilong rompió el silencio.

-Akihito ¿porque no te unes a mí? Yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermana. Pregunto Feilong mientras agarraba las manos de Takaba.

-¿Y por qué querría yo trabajar contigo? Te recuerdo que estoy en este país en contra de mi voluntad, respondió Akihito soltándose de Feilong.

-Porque tus habilidades de lucha son increíbles, ambos nos entendimos muy bien y lo más importante, me atraes demasiado y no hay nada más placentero que pelear junto con la persona que te gusta. Respondió Feilong bastante relajado mientras volvía agarrar las manos de Akihito.

Akihito, Yoh y Tao abrieron por completamente sus ojos en clara señal de sorpresa.

**_Continuara…_ **


	13. Macao

_“Yo nunca desee esta vida, pero la repentina muerte de mi hermano mayor, hizo que yo tuviera que seguir los pasos de mi padre y de mi hermano, Mijaíl Arbatov.”_

-¡Yuri! hoy será una noche interesante. Exclamaba Mikhail Arbatov mientras palmoteaba el hombro de su pariente.

-¿Cómo piensas engañar a Feilong con lo de las escrituras del barco en Macao si Asami ya te las robo? Pregunto Yuri mientras encestaba una bola amarilla de billar en el extremo superior derecho de la mesa.

-Esa es información que Feilong no sabe, además el plan está bien estructurado, maldito Asami, es un tipo muy ávido. Decía Mikhail mientras recordaba lo que paso hace dos noches.

** Flashback **

Mikhail esperaba en una de las habitaciones de un pequeño hostal en Hong Kong a que sus hombres aparecieran con las escrituras.  El plan fue algo sencillo de ejecutar; consistía en secuestrar al niño que es protegido por Feilong y hacerlo ir a él, junto con sus mejores hombres a buscar al pequeño, y así aprovechar que la casa de Feilong tuviera poca seguridad para entrar al despacho y robar las escrituras. Lo que no estaba dentro de los planes de Mikhail, era que los hombres de Asami estuvieran merodeando la casa de Feilong y aprovecharan que eran más en número y les robaran las escrituras.

** Fin del Flashback **

******-****-****-******

Mikhail y Asami tenían ideales parecidos, no querían seguir los pasos de sus padres, ambos querían forjar su propio destino, pero las repentinas muertes de Mijaíl, el hermano de Mikhail y la del padre de Asami, forzaron a ambos a dejar su vida ideal de lado  y buscar venganza.

Mikhail aseguraba que Asami estaba detrás de la muerte de Mijaíl, ya que él fue el culpable de la muerte de su padre, pero las fichas no encajaban, cuando murió su hermano, Asami estaba bastante distraído con una mujer.

No demoro en tardar en descubrir quién lo había asesinado, fue un tal Takaba Akihito, un ex amante de su hermano, posible aliado de Asami, pero no lo sabía con seguridad, ya que muy a su pesar, no sabe cómo es la apariencia de Akihito, además todo parecía apuntar que el chico trabajo solo.

Ofreció una gran suma de dinero por información de Akihito, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Takaba Akihito contaba con el apoyo de Takato y de Kou, dos viejos compañeros de entrenamiento del ruso, quienes conoció dentro de la mansión, cuando él era obligado por su hermano a entrenar en ese lugar.

“ _Traidores”_ fue en lo único que pensó Mikhail, cuando ordeno a Yuri a asesinarlos.

******-****-****-******

-¡Akihito! Vas hacer un agujero en el piso ¿quieres calmarte? Exclamo Feilong algo fastidiado, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la bracera de un sofá, dentro de las salas VIP de su casino en Macao.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo ¿en serio me aseguras que no habrán disparos, ni nada de esas cosas? Pregunta Akihito mientras se detenía al frente de Feilong.

-No, además creo que Asami apenas se está recuperando de las heridas que tiene.

-¿¡Cómo!? Repite lo último que dijiste. Exclamo Akihito bastante irritado sentándose al lado de Feilong.

-Le dispare a Asami cuando te desmayaste, todo con el fin de que no me persiguiera. Respondió Feilong tranquilamente mientras volteaba a mirar a Akihito.

-Es increíble, menos mal rechace tu oferta de quedarme contigo. Exclamo Akihito mientras se volvía a colocar de pie.

-Oye, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte. Respondió Feilong levantándose también del sofá.

-Lo que hiciste tampoco lo fue.

Feilong solo suspiro pesadamente mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá, recordando lo sucedido hace un par de noches.

** Flashback **

-Porque tus habilidades de lucha son increíbles, ambos nos entendimos muy bien y lo más importante, me atraes demasiado y no hay nada más placentero que pelear junto con la persona que te gusta.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que rechazar la oferta. Respondió Akihito soltándose del agarre.

-¿Por qué?

-Es cierto que deseo encontrar lo más pronto  posible a mi hermana, por eso he hecho de todo con tal de conseguirlo, pero en el camino he perdido a personas valiosas y también he conocido a gente igual de valiosa, no puedo dejarlos atrás como si nada, ya que ellos arriesgan también su vida con tal de que yo encuentre a mi hermana, no puedo ser tan malagradecido.

-¿Es por Asami? Pregunto Feilong mirando frente a frente a Akihito.

-Él es una de las personas que son valiosas para mí, pero también están ellas y Kirishima San, ninguno de ellos me han dejado derrumbar, por eso no puedo quedarme, yo quiero estar al lado de ellos hasta el día de mi muerte. Akihito respondió con bastante seguridad mientras le sostenía la mirada a Feilong.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Feilong dio un largo suspiro acomodándose en su asiento.

Mientras tanto Yoh y Tao eran solo meros espectadores.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que esta había sido saqueada, además de varios hombres asesinados, pero no solamente personal de Feilong, también había hombres rusos muertos en el lugar. Feilong comprendió cual era el verdadero objetivo de Mikhail, así que salió corriendo hacia su despacho; al estar allí, comprobó lo que tanto temía, sus escrituras habían sido robadas. La ira y la frustración invadieron a Feilong, cayó en la trampa de Mikhail de una manera fácil y tonta.

En esos instantes sonó su celular y vio en la pantalla un número desconocido, lo más lógico era rechazarla, pero era evidente que la llamada tenía que ver con lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Si?

_-Feilong soy yo, Asami…. Seré breve, tengo tus valiosas escrituras._

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué las tienes tú? Feilong pregunta bastante desconcertado.

_-Se las acabe de robar a Mikhail, como sea, la opción es la siguiente, haremos un intercambio, Akito por las escrituras._

-¿Akito o Akihito?

_-¡…! A sí que ya sabes quién es el ¿piensa entregárselo a Mikhail?_

-En lo absoluto, el niño se deshizo de una de mis grandes molestias, Mijaíl.

_-Ah sí, me parece bien, entonces entenderás que yo soy el único que puede brindarle una adecuada protección._

-El único no, pero eres la única persona con la él quiere estar, así que me parece bien ¿cuándo?

_-En dos días, en el barco, Feilong… Sin chistes de mal gusto._

Feilong ignora el comentario y termina la llamada, era una verdadera lástima el tener que entregar a Akihito, pero no podría retenerlo allí.

** Fin del Flashback **

-Akihito, yo no soy un mal agradecido, así que decidido investigar algo sobre tu hermana

-¿Cómo? Pregunto desconcertado Akihito mientras se sentaba al lado de Feilong. -¿Qué sabes?

-Tu hermana trabajaba como espía para Mijaíl, ella se encargaba de conquistar y sacar información a los enemigos de este, ya cuando su trabajo estaba hecho, ella los asesinaba.

-El muy maldito me dijo antes de morir que no sabía nada de ella, que fue vendida el día que llegamos a la mansión. Exclamo Akihito mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-No, no es cierto, Azuma Kimberly era amante de Mijaíl Arbatov, la utilizaba como instrumento de seducción, al ser tan hermosa los hombres caían rendidos a sus pies, Asami fue uno de ellos. Su último trabajo fue seducir y asesinar a Asami, ya que él era uno de sus enemigos más poderosos y peligrosos, pero no cumplió a cabalidad con su trabajo, ella no quiso asesinar a Asami, además en ese época tu asesinaste a Mijaíl, así que uno de los actuales hombres de Mikhail, un tal Yuri la castigo, la envió a unos de los peores Host club ubicado en las afueras de Roppongi, eso fue lo último que se supo de ella hace dos años más o menos. 

Akihito se encontraba en shock, se maldijo internamente, como pudo sentir algún tipo de sentimiento por ese tipo. Qué pretendía Mijaíl en esa época ¿tener a ambos hermanos como amantes? Se cuestionaba Akihito intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

En esos instantes tocan la puerta del salón VIP. -Feilong Sama, ya es hora, exclamo Yoh mientras ingresaba al salón.

-Bien, Akihito es hora de que vayas con Asami, toma esto es tuyo. Exclamo Feilong mientras le entregaba el Tessen.

-Gracias por la información. Respondió Akihito mientras se baja el jean y guarda el Tessen en su muslera derecha, junto con sus pequeñas navajas, luego se sube sus jean.

-Recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie, exclamo Feilong mientras esposaba Akihito. –Ultima cosa, pregúntale a Asami quien es Sodou y que es el club Dracena.

-¿Por qué?

-En el club Dracena solo trabajan mujeres que fueron compradas.

-Está bien. Responde Akihito mientras cruzaba  la puerta.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda, no dude en buscarme. Alcanzo a escuchar Akihito a Feilong mientras era llevado por Yoh junto con otros dos hombres al ascensor.

-Llévenlo hacia el lugar donde les indique. Exclamo Yoh mientras observaba como Akito entraba al ascensor con ambos hombres a sus costados. El ascensor comenzó a descender hacia la primera planta pero de repente se escucharon un par de disparos.

-¿Qué demonios? Pregunto Akihito al ver como uno de los hombres asesinaba al otro.

-Tú te quedas quietecito, si no te quieres morir también. Exclamo un hombre un poco alto corpulento de cabello negro, mientras colocaba su arma en la cien de Akihito y presionaba el botón número ocho.

 _“Demonios esto no es bueno”_ pensó Akihito mientras era conducido a una habitación. Akihito fue empujado hacia el interior de la alcoba y noto a un par de hombres rubios y a una mujer también rubia.

-Vaya vaya, que linda carita, ya veo porque Asami y Feilong tienen una disputa tan divertida. Exclamo un hombre de 30 años aproximadamente de cabello rubio un poco alborotado, mientras se agachaba para observar a Akihito quien cayó arrodillado.

-Mikhail, no empieces con tus juegos. Exclamo el otro hombre rubio con cabello peinado hacia atrás, acercándose hacia Akihito.

 _“Un momento, este es Mikhail por su parecido a Mijaíl, entonces el otro es Yuri”_ pensó Akihito mirando a ambos hombres, disimulando su sorpresa… “ _Me han descubierto”_

Akihito es agarrado por Yuri de su brazo derecho y es tirado bruscamente a la cama, este cae boca arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo? Pregunta Akihito bastante agitado mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero vuelve a caer pesadamente, ya que Yuri le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar por boca y nariz.

-Oye Yuri, no lo golpees, ya que Asami se pondrá muy furioso si lo ve muy golpeado. Mikhail se sentaba en el borde de la cama, cerca del rostro de Akihito.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño? Feilong me ha dicho que eras un llorón, pero yo no te veo llorando.

-Sa… Saga Akito. Responde Akihito mientras colocaba una expresión de tristeza, soltando falsas lágrimas.

-Akito Kun, no me lo tomes a mal, solo es que necesito hacer unos buenos negocios con ese par de hombres y tú eres la llave maestra.

-Solo quiero irme a mi casa, respondió Akihito mientras restregaba su rostro contra la almohada…. _” ¡Maldito! si pudiera matarlos a ambos en estos momentos lo haría”_

\- Yuri custódialo… Irina no permitas que Yuri lo siga golpeando. Exclama Mikhail mientras se incorpora y camina hacia la salida.

-Sí señor, responde la mujer de larga cabellera rubia, vestida con elegante vestido rojo largo que combinaban perfectamente con sus labios y uñas.

Mikhail abre la puerta y sale de la habitación dejando Akihito con Yuri e Irina.

******-****-****-******

Akihito abre sus ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido, giro su cara hacia su lado izquierdo y vio a ese par, quienes le daban la espalda y hablaban en ruso.

-Ese niño con esa linda cara sería una de las mejores ventas, decía la mujer.

-No te preocupes, algo haremos para no entregarlo a Asami, es una verdadera estupidez que ambos hayan perdido la cabeza por esa pequeña escoria.

-Quiero ir al baño. Grito Akihito, ambos giraron al escucharlo.

Yuri camina hacia él y lo agarra de los brazos y lo lleva arrastrado al baño.

-Puedo tener algo de privacidad. Exclamo algo molesto Akihito al ver a Yuri dentro del baño.

-No es como si quisiera verte orinar.

-Entonces puedes dejarme solo. Yuri soltó un suspiro pesado mientras sale del baño, cerrando la puerta.

 Akihito al ver que ya estaba solo, procede a desabrochar y a bajar su jean, saca un pequeño gancho de cabello de la muslera, desabrocha sus esposas, se quita muy silenciosamente su muslera y la coloca en el suelo,  orina un poco. Luego se sube los pantalones y vuelve a colocarse la muslera por encima del jean. Camina muy silenciosamente hacia la puerta del baño, nota como la parte superior de esta había un hueco, un espacio entre el marco de la puerta y la construcción.   

-¡Oye! estas demorado ¿Qué pretendes? Exclamo Yuri mientras abre la puerta, la cual se abre hacia la parte de la habitación.

Acto seguido, Akihito da un pequeño salto, se columpia del marco de la puerta y le da una doble patada en el pecho de Yuri, este cae de espalda, pero se incorpora rápidamente sacando su arma.

-¡Yuri! grita Irina mientras corre hacia él.

Akihito sale rápidamente del baño, caminando hacia Yuri, pero Irina estaba en el medio, así que en un rápido movimiento, Akihito golpea el cuello de la mujer y se la tira a Yuri, este con tal de no dejarla caer, suelta su arma y la sostiene, pero nota como Akihito lo iba a golpear con una patada voladora, así que tira suavemente a Irina y bloquea la patada que iba directamente a su rostro con sus brazos.

Akihito baja su pierna derecha retrocede quedando frente a Yuri, quien retrocede. Ambos quedan a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Quién demonios eres? Pregunta Yuri bastante agitado.

-Ohh disculpa no me presente adecuadamente. Decía Akihito sacando su Tessen. -Mi nombre es Takaba Akihito, el hermano de Azuma Kimberly. En esos instantes Akihito abre de golpe el abanico. -Mucho gusto.

**_Continuara…_ **


	14. Matar o Morir

Asami se encontraba con su asistente Kirishima en la sala de juegos del barco.  Se sentía expectante, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, solo un intercambio sencillo y ya, Akihito por las escrituras, bueno eso fue lo que pensó hasta que se escucharon unos gritos.

 -Hay un muerto en el ascensor. Grito una mujer histérica por todo el lugar.

Asami al escuchar a la mujer, se acercó al ascensor, “ _eso no puede ser nada bueno_ ”. Pensó Asami al ver el cadáver. Sus nervios aumentaron más al ver a varios hombres armados claramente de origen ruso.

-Kirishima hay rusos en este lugar. Susurro Asami suavemente, alejándose del cadáver

-Usted cree que ya Mikhail sabe de…

-Señor Asami, por favor acompáñenos, el señor Mikhail desea hablar con usted. En esos instantes Kirishima y Asami son interceptados por cinco hombres.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con él. Respondió Asami cortantemente mientras seguía caminando. 

-Me temo que si señor Asami, el jovencito llamado Saga Akito tiene una cara muy bonita me pregunto… ¿cuánto dinero nos darán por él?

Asami se detuvo al escuchar a uno de esos hombres, apretó fuertemente sus puños, mordiendo sus labios “ _Lo descubrieron”_ pensó Asami mientras se giraba para ver a aquellos hombres. Mientras tanto, Kirishima aprovecho que esos hombres se concentraron en Asami y se retiró muy sigilosamente del lugar.

-Resiste niño. Murmuraba Kirishima mientras caminaba hacia otro de los varios ascensores del barco.

Asami fue llevado hacia una pequeña privada sala de juegos de naipes, fue obligado a entregar su arma. Al ingresar al salón, noto a Mikhail sentado en una silla, con tres hombres en su espalda.

-Oh Asami, es un placer volver a verte, toma asiento. Mikhail señalaba una silla que estaba frente a él.

-¿Por qué Akito está en tu poder? Pregunto Asami mientras se sentaba.

-Porque quiero intercambiarlo por las escrituras que están en tu poder en estos momentos… eres un sinvergüenza,  te atreviste a robarlas el mismo día que yo las robe. Exclamo Mikhail mientras reía sarcásticamente.

-En realidad esa noche pensaba recuperar a Akito, pero al notar que él no estaba allí y que era tu grupo de hombres quienes estaban, decidí tomarlas para fastidiar un poco a Feilong y a ti.

-Hablando de mí sin mi presencia, eso no puede ser bueno. Feilong entraba al salón por una segunda puerta.

 -Oh Feilong  ¿te vas integrar también en esta amena conversación? me parece bien.

Feilong mira férreamente a Mikhail y a Asami mientras se sienta al lado del ruso.

-Bueno ya que ambos están aquí reunidos, quisiera preguntarles ¿Qué tiene de especial ese niño sin valor? Mikhail enciende un cigarro.

-¿Sin valor? Pregunto Asami con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa de juegos, mientras que Feilong sonreía ladinamente mirando la desconcertada expresión de Mikhail.

-Pues así lo veo yo, solo es niño llorón, que suplica que lo dejen regresar a casa, está bien tiene una cara bastante linda, pero que talento tiene aparte de ser bueno en la ¿cama? Exclama Mikhail exhalando un poco de humo.

 _“¿Niño llorón? ¿Qué demonios está planeando Akihito?”_ pensó Asami mientras miraba a Feilong quien también lo miraba.

-Como sea, Asami entrégame las escrituras y mandare a traer a tu niño.

Asami saca un pequeño sobre del bolsillo interno de su saco y lo tira en la mesa. Mikhail revisa el contenido de este, luego hace una seña a uno de sus hombres.

-Ve y entrégale este sobre a Yuri. Ordeno Mikhail a un hombre joven chino, quien recibió el sobre y salió rápidamente del salón.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Mikhail. Exclamo Feilong bastante colérico, pero muy en el fondo sabía que debía dejar las cosas así por el momento, por el bien de Akihito.

-Oye cálmate, créeme que tengo una propuesta muy interesante para ti, por el momento porque no mejor jugamos una partida de póker.  ¿No crees Asami?

-Esto es estúpido, entrégamelo inmediatamente. Asami se levanta y apunta a Mikhail en la cabeza con una pistola que había sacado de su manga izquierda.

Uno de los hombres de Mikhail automáticamente apuntan la cabeza a Feilong y el otro se hizo al detrás de Asami, apuntándole también la cabeza.

-Calma Asami, no le haremos nada al niño, solo haremos un intercambio sencillo, así que relájate. Exclamo Mikhail bajando el brazo de Asami, pero este fue más rápido. Con su mano libre, le da suave puñetazo en el rostro a Mikhail, mientras que  simultáneamente gira su arma hacia atrás por encima de su hombro derecho y le dispara al hombre quien le estaba apuntando.

Mientras tanto, Feilong inmoviliza contra la mesa, el brazo del otro hombre de Mikhail, le quita el arma y le dispara la parte posterior de la cabeza. 

-¡Vaya! sí que son rápidos. Exclamo Mikhail tocándose la nariz, comprobando si había rastros de sangre.

-No lo creo, soy bastante lento. Asami apuntaba a Mikhail. -¿Dónde está?

-Habitación 306, un piso más arriba. Respondió Feilong también apuntándole a Mikhail.

Asami acerco más el arma hacia la cien de Mikhail.

-¡Asami! Feilong hacia una seña de no con su cabeza.  -Vete lo más rápido posible.

Asami baja su arma y sale rápidamente del lugar;  mientras caminaba por los pasillos recibe una llamada de Kirishima.

_-Asami Sama, por favor espérenos en la entrada del yate en donde llegamos._

-¿Cómo? Pregunta Asami bastante extrañado, deteniendo su paso.

******-****-****-******

Akihito sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que Yuri lo hacía ladinamente.

-¡Vaya! eres el hermano de esa mujer, ya decía yo que esa cara se me hacía familiar. Esa mujer, claro que la recuerdo, demasiado pasional en la cama y tus amigos, ese par de traidores, también los recuerdo, en especial las expresiones de dolor que hacían cada vez que los golpeaba antes de que los asesinaran. Exclamo Yuri alejándose poco a poco de Akihito.

Akihito al escucharlo, borro completamente su sonrisa.  Acto seguido, cierra y tira su Tessen y en un rápido movimiento, se para de manos y le da un par de punta pies a Yuri en la cabeza, con el fin de evitar que este sacara su segunda arma, este cae pesadamente, pero rápidamente se coloca de pie. Akihito automáticamente, dio un pequeño salto y le dio un rodillazo a Yuri en la mandíbula, este retrocede un poco, mientras que Akihito intentaba repetir la misma acción, pero es detenido por Yuri, quien lo agarró del cuello, lo alza y lo tira al suelo, Yuri lo vuelve agarrar del cuello y lo levanta, Akihito intenta zafarse del agarre, golpeándolo con su antebrazo derecho el antebrazo izquierdo de Yuri, pero este le da un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen de Akihito, haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared.  Akihito tose y se aprieta su estómago, mientras que Yuri rápidamente lo agarra por la espalda, lo alza y lo tira, el cuerpo de Akihito da una media vuelta antes de caer al suelo. Akihito cae de espaldas y nota como Yuri camina rápidamente hacia él, por ende gira su cuerpo hacia Yuri, logrando que este se tropezara y cayera pesadamente boca abajo, pero Yuri se levanta rápidamente, sin mostrar alguna expresión de dolor.

-Pagaras la muerte de Mijaíl. Exclamo Yuri colocándose al lado de Akihito.

-Y tú la de mis amigos. Respondió Akihito con una expresión de dolor, intentando incorporarse.  

Yuri muestra una expresión de ira mientras agarra a Akihito del cuello y de la entrepierna y lo tira de nuevo contra la pared.

Akihito grito de dolor, cayendo cerca de donde estaba el Tessen, lo agarra antes de perder un poco la consciencia. Yuri retrocede un poco intentando recobrar algo de aire, fijando su vista hacia a la desmayada Irina, quien estaba algo alejada de ellos dos.

 _“Cuando encontremos a tu hermana, seremos libres”_ esa voz es de Kou y de Takato.

“ _Akito Sama, sabes que cuentas conmigo”_ Misaki.

“ _Si algo malo te llega a pasar, moriría de la tristeza_ ” Kitty.

“ _Tú no eres el reemplazo de tu hermana_ ” Asami, susurro Akihito abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

Akihito se levanta rápidamente. Acto seguido camina rápidamente hacia Yuri, quien se percata de Akihito, cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su cachete derecho,  este retrocede mientras grita de dolor. Inmediatamente Akihito se acerca hacia Yuri y en un rápido movimiento, corta los tendones de ambos codos,  se agacha al instante  y corta el tendón de la rodilla derecha, haciendo que Yuri cayera pesadamente al suelo, este intenta levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Akihito se incorpora y se acerca hacia Yuri.

-Saluda a Mijaíl de mi parte. Akihito colocaba sus pies a ambos costados del cuello Yuri con la clara intención de desnucarlo, pero en esos instantes, recibió una fuerte patada en su pecho, que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda.

-Chang, demo…nios, menos mal apareciste. Exclamo Yuri entrecortadamente, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Chang? Exclamo Akihito bastante sorprendido, mientras se sentaba, alejándose del par de hombres, la persona quien había acabado de llegar se parecía mucho a su maestro, Chang Dishi.

-He de suponer que tú eres Takaba Akihito. Exclamo aquel hombre, mientras se acercaba a Takaba, quitándole su Tessen.

-Ese maldito fue el que mato Mijaíl, ¡Mátalo! Ordena Yuri bastante furioso intentando ponerse de pie. Pero el joven quien había acabado de llegar se incorpora rápidamente y le da una fuerte patada en el rostro, haciendo que este cayera desmayado.

-Mi nombre es Chang Jian, el hijo de Chang Dishi ¡tú maestro! Exclamaba mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura de Akihito.

-¿Me vas a matar? Pregunto Akihito sonriendo levemente.

-No, en lo absoluto, no me interesa, solo es que no podía permitir que mataras a ese hombre, yo lo hare. .. –Él fue quien mato a mi padre bajo las órdenes de Mijaíl.  

-¡Akito Kun! exclamo Kirishima bastante agitado mientras ingresaba a la habitación, apuntándole a Chang.

-Déjalo Kirishima San. Akihito se levantaba. -Mejor vámonos de aquí.

-Akito ¿puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te ayude? Pregunto Kirishima observando como Akihito camina con dificultad mientras aprieta su estómago con su antebrazo derecho.

-No, puedo caminar solo, mejor ayúdame a llevar a esa mujer que esta por allá.

-¿Quién es ella? Pregunta Kirishima mientras carga a Irina al mejor estilo de princesa.

-La mujer que engaño a Misaki, la mujer de ese miserable de allí. Respondió Akihito mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, notando a varios hombres tirados con pequeñas cuchillas en sus cuellos.

-¡Oye! Quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemigo, pero tampoco soy tu aliado. Exclamo Chang mientras le entregaba el Tessen a Akihito.

Akihito lo recibió en completo silencio y siguió caminando por lo largo del pasillo, detrás de Kirishima.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, Akihito y Kirishima llegaron a la cubierta del barco, en donde se podía visualizar a Asami esperándolos en la entrada del yate.

-¡Asami! Grita Akihito mientras corría hacia donde estaba el mayor, había olvidado por completo el dolor de su cuerpo.

Akihito se lanza hacia donde esta Asami, abrazándolo fuertemente, Asami corresponde al abrazo, ambos volvieron a experimentar la sensación de pérdida y soledad durante esas tres largas semanas que estuvieron separados.

-Te ves pálido. Exclamo Asami tomando el rostro de Akihito entre sus manos.

-Yo estoy bien, supe que Feilong te disparo un par de veces ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo están las heridas? Pregunto Akihito mientras se aferraba suavemente de los antebrazos de Asami, mostrando una evidente cara de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, lo mejor es que nos vayamos en estos momentos, Mikhail está aquí en este lugar.

Akihito solo asintió con su cabeza mientras fijaba su mirada hacia un balcón ubicado en la parte superior de la cubierta del barco, noto como Mikhail los observaba con bastante detenimiento, mientras se apoyaba en las barandas del balcón.

-Deja de observarlo tanto, levantaras sospechas. Susurro Asami en el oído derecho de Akihito, mientras lo agarraba de la cintura, guiándolo a la entrada del yate.

Mientras tanto Feilong observaba a la pareja de hombres desde las sombras. Por su parte, Kirishima esposaba, amordazaba y encerraba a la mujer rusa, quien ya había recobrado el conocimiento.

-Chang ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué esta tan golpeado? Pregunta Mikhail al ver al joven chino son su rostro ensangrentado, apretando su abdomen.

-Yo le entregue el sobre al señor Yuri, luego el me ordeno que me llevara a ese joven y se lo entregara a subordinado de Asami, así lo hice, se lo entregue a un tipo de gafas y mientras me disponía a  volver hacia el salón en donde usted se encontraba, un hombre vestido de negro me ataco por sorpresa, el tipo se le nota que sabe de artes marciales. Respondió Chang mientras se acercaba a Mikhail.

-¿Qué? Ese miserable también está aquí  ¿dónde fue eso? ¿Dónde demonios esta Yuri?

-Yo realmente no lo sé, yo…

Chang dejo de hablar al enfocar su mirada hacia la proa del barco, Mikhail giro levemente su cuerpo,  también dirigiendo su mirada a ese lugar.

-¡Yuri! grito Mikhail al verlo en la proa, atado de manos por la espalda, con vendajes en sus manos y boca y un hombre vestido de negro detrás de él.

El hombre vestido de negro giro su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Mikhail, luego hizo una seña de hola con sus manos, al instante, deslizo su dedo índice derecho a lo ancho de su cuello, de izquierda a derecha. Acto seguido, el tipo de negro le da una patada alta, al estilo “Yoko Geri” al pecho de Yuri, quien a recibirla, cae al mar.

-¡No! Maldito, grito Mikhail mientras sacaba su arma y empieza a dispararle al tipo quien sale corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

-Esos fueron disparos. Exclamo Akihito mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanillas del yate.

-Kirishima arranca ya el yate. Grito Asami mientras caminaba hacia el timón.

******-****-****-******

Asami recostó a Akihito en una amplia cama de una habitación de hotel en Macao, se dispuso a bajarle sus pantalones junto con su bóxer. Al instante, Asami abre las piernas de Akihito y toca la punta del miembro de este con lengua.

-Asami, no es necesario… tus... Tus heridas.  Gemía Akihito mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Asami.

Pero el mayor lo ignora y procede a realizarle sexo oral a Akihito, introduciendo y succionando de arriba abajo el miembro de Akihito. El cuerpo de este convulsionaba por la buena atención de Asami, sentía que pronto culminaría y así fue.

-Qué mala resistencia tienes. Exclamo de manera seductora Asami mientras se limpia la comisura del labio con su pulgar.

-¡Cállate! grito Akihito mientras se sentaba encima las piernas de Asami.

Acto seguido, Akihito desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Asami, saca ya el duro miembro y lo introduce lentamente en su entrada.

-Akihito espera, hay que prepararte primero.

-No… no quiero esperar, te necesito ahora. Respondió Akihito respirando con dificultad, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Asami.

Akihito tocaba el vendaje que tenía Asami en su hombro derecho, mientras que este lo embestía desde abajo, luego, Asami cambia de posición, acostando a Akihito boca arriba en la cama, abre ambas piernas, sosteniéndolas por el muslo y lo embiste profundamente.

Los gemidos de Asami y Akihito eran sincronizados. Asami sentía que estaba a punta de llegar al clímax, así que intensifico sus embestidas, dando en el punto erógeno de Akihito, después de un par más, Asami boto su esencia en el interior de Akihito, mientras que este lo hacía en su vientre en medio de una convulsión.

******-****-****-******

-La distancia nos hace mal, tu espalda está bastante golpeada. Asami acariciaba suavemente los moretones de la espalda de Akihito.

-Lo mismo opino, te dispararon un par de veces. Respondió Akihito girando su cuerpo quedando frente a Asami… -Lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a distanciar. Akihito se acurrucaba  en el pecho de Asami.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Respondió Asami mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Akihito.

Después de varios minutos ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_Continuara…_ **


	15. Ultima pista

-¡Kimberly tu hermano está cerca! Volvió después de varias semanas de desaparecido.

-¡En serio! me alegro, quiero verlo, antes de que…

 -¡Pronto!… lo traeré para ti, lo veras muy pronto.

-Por favor cuando traigas a mi hermano, podrías también traerla a ella. Exclama Kimberly bastante angustiada.

-¡Claro!

-Gracias… Sakazaki San. Respondió Kimi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, agarrando ambas manos del hombre,  girando su rostro hacia una pequeña ventana del oscuro cuarto, contemplando la hermosa luna llena.

******-****-****-******

Akihito se encontraba escondido en la oscuridad, bajo las sombras de los inmensos árboles, esperando el momento indicado para atacar, Asami se encontraba a su lado. Esa noche por fin tendrían ya noticias certeras de Kimberly, su paradero después de años sin saber nada de ella.

** Flashback  **

-Despierta. Grito Kitty mientras le arrojaba un vaso con agua a la cara de Irina quien estaba dormida, sentada en una silla en medio de un amplio salón, amarrada por la espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando? Preguntaba Irina bastante asustada, mientras alzaba su mirada, notando así a Akihito, Kitty y Asami sentados frente a ella. Luego miro por toda la habitación, estaba en un salón oscuro, iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara.

-Señora Irina entiende su situación ¿verdad? Pregunta Kitty atrayendo la atención de la rusa, caminando hacia ella.

-¡Usted fue el que ataco a Yuri en el barco!  ¿Dónde está? Vas a lamentar esto. Grito Irina mirando a Akihito con rabia.

-Cálmese señora si no quiere terminar de igual forma en la que termino Yuri. Respondió Kitty caminando alrededor de ella.

-¿Madame K? eres ella ¡¿cierto?! Maldita perra ¿quieres adueñarte de todo?

Kitty le dio una fuerte bofetada a Irina después de que esta terminara de hablar. -A mí no me hable así, no sea majadera, que usted y yo no somos iguales.

-Irina seré breve ¿Dónde está Azuma Kimberly o Takaba Kimi? Como quiera llamarla. Pregunta Akihito.

-¡Púdrete! respondió la rusa escupiendo el suelo.

-¡Tu aquí no eres nadie! si no quieres que te venda al primer cerdo que encuentre por ahí, más te vale que digas todo lo que sabes de Kimberly, le grito Kitty a Irina mientras jalaba hacia atrás su rubio cabello -¿¡Dónde está!?

-En la mansión Brown, algo cerca de Roppongi, son dos edificios que quedan situados en la zona más interna del bosque.

-¿Ustedes controlan el lugar? Pregunta Asami mientras encendía un cigarro.

-N-no, las personas que nos desobedecen o nos traicionan, los vendemos a la pandilla encargada del lugar, Yuri decidió enviarla a allí por no cumplir bien su trabajo que era el de matarte, no se más. Respondió Irina llorando. En esos instantes Kitty le suelta el cabello.

-¿Cuál es el modo de operar de ustedes? Akihito se cruzaba de piernas.

-Yo estoy a cargo de atraer a personas jóvenes del todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres, desde latinos, europeos, asiáticos, en fin del todo el mundo… -Yo los atraigo con falsas promesas de empleo o estudio, los que son más “vanidosos” los engaño diciéndoles que serán modelos de fama mundial, los que buscan avanzar en sus estudios, les ofrezco una falsa beca en el extranjero o un mejor trabajo para que puedan sostenerse mientras estudian… -después de recolectarlos, los llevo a una especie de mansión ya sea en Rusia o aquí en Japón. A los más adultos les enseñamos tácticas de seducción y los enviamos a varios Host club para prostituirlos, a estos los volvemos adictos a las drogas,  los jóvenes vírgenes o no, los subastamos,  si alguna mujer está embarazada, esperamos a que den a luz y vendemos a los recién nacidos. También secuestramos niños menores de 10 años y los subastamos a personas adineradas, personas con parafilias como la pedofilia… -lo último es que también los secuestramos a personas para el juego “Caza de humanos”…

-¿Caza de humanos? ¿En qué consiste el juego? Pregunta extrañada Kitty, volviéndose a sentar entre medio de Asami y Akihito.

-Nos pagan por llevar a un grupo de personas a un pequeño bosque y los obligamos a correr, mientras tanto los cazadores van detrás de ellos disparándoles, cazándolos como venados. Hablaba Irina sin remordimiento alguno.  –Las personas elegidas para este juego son personas muy viejas, mayores de 24 años, niños, mujeres y hombres enfermos o discapacitados o especialmente personas que están aquí ilegalmente como los Sirios… las personas muertas que eran sanas, se le sacan los órganos para ser vendidos, esto está a cargo de Yuri y Mikhail, ellos se encargan de traficar órganos, droga y armas.

Los rostros de Asami, Akihito y Kitty evidenciaban repulsión hacia lo que habían acabado de escuchar. Akihito no quería seguir escuchando, así que se levantó de su silla y salio del lugar.

-“K” haz lo que quieras con ella. Exclama Asami tirando el cigarro al piso para luego salir también de allí.

** Fin del Flashback **

**-** ¡Asami! Podría prometerme que cuando yo muera ¿no me olvidaras? Pregunta Akihito mirando seriamente a Asami, mientras se colocaba su capucha y la bufanda negra.

Asami coloca una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, después de unos segundos responde -No seas tonto, relajando su expresión a través de un suspiro, girando su cabeza.

-Asami Sama, Akito Kun ya todos están listos, podemos ingresar. Exclamo Kirishima acercándose a ellos.

Asami se coloca también la capucha y la bufanda, mientras que Akihito acomoda sus pistolas y cuchillas en sus dos muslera, todos estaban vestidos de negros, con guantes de cuero, sacos con capuchas, por debajo chaleco antibalas y en su rostro, bufandas, mostrando solamente los ojos, muslera o porta armas en sus piernas y pechos. Habían francotiradores escondidos en los arboles equipados con sus rifles.

-Akito, tu inicias el ataque ¡Ten cuidado! Hablaba Kirishima caminando detrás de este.

-Aww que tierno ¿está preocupado por mí? Se burla Akihito volteando a mirar a Kirishima.

-¡Por supuesto que no! solo recuerde que yo soy el que debe de asesinarlo y que usted es el que me asesinara a mí. Asami al escuchar eso voltea sus ojos.  Desde de que ellos dos se conocieron mejor, crearon una gran amistad, ambos se parlamentaban diciéndose que se matarían entre ellos.

Akihito iba al frente, Asami y Kirishima atrás de él, armado con su arma. Los tres caminaban silenciosamente,  acercándose a la entrada del primer edificio, notando un par de hombres en la puerta.

-¡Me parece bien que recuerdes eso! respondió Akihito mientras sacaba una cuchilla de su muslera derecha. Acto seguido, corre hacia la entrada mientras lanzaba la cuchilla al cuello de uno de los hombres de la entrada, al instante saca su Tessen de su manga derecha, lo abre y le corta el cuello al segundo hombre. Asami y Kirishima llegan a la entrada pocos segundos después.

Kirishima se coloca al lado izquierdo de la puerta, Asami y Akihito lo hacen del lado contrario.  Kirishima procede abrir la puerta muy lentamente, mientras que Asami se preparaba para sacar su arma de su muslera izquierda. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la puerta es abierta repentinamente desde adentro. Akihito al ver la acción, guarda su Tessen y camina rápidamente hacia la entrada. Al instante, se para de manos y enreda sus pies en el cuello del hombre que abrió la puerta y lo tira hacia donde estaba Asami, quien rápidamente le dispara, por su parte Kirishima entra al edificio disparándole a un par de hombres que se encontraban en la primera planta.

-Se escuchan pasos. Exclama Asami entrando al edificio. -Kirishima ve con el grupo de hombres e invadan el otro edificio. Kirishima asiente con la cabeza y sale rápidamente del lugar.

-Escucharon los disparos ¡Que empiecen la función! Responde Akihito escondiéndose bajo las sombras de la puerta junto con Asami. 

 Varios hombres caminaban por el balcón de la segunda planta, bajando por las escalas. Mientras que Asami sacaba una segunda pistola, mientras que Akihito sacaba la suya. Asami suspira pesadamente, luego  camina y dispara a las personas que estaban ya en la primera planta, cruzando ambos brazos formando una x, girando y agachando su cuerpo, para dispararles a algunos hombres que corrían por todo el lugar, también evitando recibir algún disparo.

Al quedar ya sin balas, Akihito corre rápidamente hacia Asami, quien se dispone a cargarlo en forma de Koala.  Takaba envuelve sus piernas alrededor de Asami, aferrándose del tronco de este, también se aferra del cuello de este con su mano izquierda. Luego, Akihito extiende su tronco hacia atrás y al instante empieza a disparar al resto de hombres que quedaban vivos.

-¡Asami hacia el balcón! exclama Akihito notando más hombres en los demás pisos.

Asami da un giro de 180° hacia su derecha, mientras recargaba los cartuchos, aprovechando que no tenía que sostener a Akihito, ya que él se sostenía de su cuello y tronco. Por su parte Akihito les dispara a cuatro hombres que estaban en el balcón del tercer piso, quienes cayeron al primer piso.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunta Akihito mientras se bajaba del cuerpo de Asami.

-¡Sí! ¡Mejor avancemos! Asami camino hacia las escalas, guardando una de sus armas. -No te separes de mi lado, responde Asami caminando al lado de Akihito terminando de subir las escalas, mientras le dispara a un hombre quien estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

Ambos caminaban muy cuidadosamente; el silencio era abrumador, lo único audible eran los latidos de sus corazones. Algo extraño sucedía, Akihito lo noto, movió sus ojos por toda su vista panorámica, fijo su mirada hacia la ventana de una habitación que estaba abierta, a sus costados derechos, observo movimientos en el otro edificio, luego noto un pequeña luz roja que apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza de Asami.

-¡Abajo! Grito Akihito tumbando a Asami hacia el suelo, en esos instantes ambos recibieron lluvias de balas -¡Demonios! Akihito quedo encima de Asami.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí ¿y tú? Pregunta Akihito bajándose del cuerpo de Asami.

-Si ¡Kirishima! nos atacan desde el otro edificio ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Asami a través de un radio que había sacado de su saco. Caminando arrodillados hacia las escalas.

 _-Estamos terminando de controlar la situación, ya algunos de los francotiradores han acabado con algunos hombres que están en el edificio en donde ustedes están._ Respondió Kirishima, Asami no dice y vuelve a guardar el radio.

Asami y Akihito se dispusieron a subir rápidamente por las escalas, llegando al tercer piso. Ambos observaban por todos lados, todas las puertas de ese piso se encontraban cerradas. Caminaban muy cuidosamente uno al lado del otro.

Asami escucho algunos ruidos extraños en la puerta que se encontraba un poco más adelante, a su costado izquierdo. Asami agarra fuertemente de la cintura a Akihito con su brazo derecho y lo alza, mientras que simultáneamente un hombre salía de la habitación. Akihito patea el pecho del hombre, mientras que Asami disparaba con su mano izquierda a otros hombres que salían de otras habitaciones. Mientras que en el otro edificio se escuchaban disparos y se veían ráfagas de luz.

Mientras que  Asami caminaba por el pasillo, cargando a Akihito con su brazo derecho, guiaba el cuerpo de este hacia la puerta que se abriera, con la finalidad de que Akihito pateara las puertas que se iban abriendo, permitiendo así que la puerta golpeara a la persona que intentara salir, y en el momento en que saliera del habitación, saliera un poco aturdida por el golpe y ahí es donde Asami aprovecha y les dispara fácil y certeramente en la frente, ya que su arma le es algo liviana y fácil de recargar.  Al notar que nadie más salía, Asami aprovecha y recarga su arma, mientras que Akihito empieza a revisar habitación por habitación.

 Asami escucha pasos que bajan desde el cuarto piso y rápidamente apunta en dirección hacia las escalas.

-¡No me mate por favor! grito un hombre quien tenía las manos arriba. -Alguno de ustedes debe de ser Takaba Akihito, yo prefiero no meterme con él. El hombre estaba bastante asustado.

-¿Por qué? Pregunta Asami apuntándole en la frente.

-Es demasiado peligroso, ya todo el mundo sabe que él fue quien mato a Yuri Arbatov y eso es una hazaña que muchos han querido hacer pero nadie se atrevía.

En esos instantes Akihito se acercaba hacia ellos. -No te matare pero al cambio dame información de este lugar.

-El, el piso de arriba están todas las mujeres del lugar y en el otro edificio está la fábrica de drogas, solo son edificios de 5 pisos.

-¿Hay más hombres arriba? Pregunta Akihito mientras sacaba su arma de su muslera.

-S-Sí, pero están drogados o teniendo sexo con algunas de las mujeres. Contesto el hombre bajando un poco sus manos.

Akihito ignora al tipo y procede a subir las escalas, por su parte Asami le hace una seña con su arma al hombre para que se marche del lugar, luego camina detrás de Akihito, quien ya se encontraba abriendo la primera puerta, cercana a las escalas. Ambos estaban en alerta, listos para disparar en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa, la escena que había delante de ellos no era para nada agradable.

******-****-****-******

Kitty y Misaki se encontraban en medio de la multitud, observando como las personas a su alrededor se comportaba como hienas. Misaki no se sentía cómoda en el lugar, ya que semejante escena le recordaba el infierno que tuvo que vivir antes de que Akihito la comprara.

Todos los reunidos en el salón de la subasta estaban disfrazados con atuendos extravagantes de múltiples colores, con máscaras llenas de lentejuelas y brillantinas, expectantes ante cual sería el último e innovador producto.

 _-Damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos para ustedes una gran sorpresa, la siguiente mujer es una hermosa rusa, de mediana edad, pero con una alta experiencia en el ámbito sexual. Muchos de ustedes la conocen, les presento nada más y nada menos que a ¡Irina!_ Grito el hombre que estaba en la tarima  disfrazado como un domador de circos mientras señalaba hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario.

Las personas comenzaron a murmurar cuando un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con gafas de sol oscuras, ingresaba a Irina al escenario, bastante drogada,  con un collar de perro, jalándola por medio de una cadena.

-Esa, esa es la amante de ¡Yuri el ruso! grito un hombre que estaba sentando unas sillas más delante que  Kitty y Misaki.

-Así es, yo sé que muchos de los presentes desprecian a Yuri, que mejor revancha que comprar a su amante y hacer con ella lo que quieran.

- _Ese tipo ya está muerto, lo asesinaron en Macao…_

_-¡Es cierto!_

_-A mí en realidad no me importa si ese infeliz está muerto, esa maldita perra del demonio me ha robado bastante…._

Eran bastantes los comentarios negativos que se escuchaban desde varios lugares. Misaki se sorprendía al escuchar los comentarios de odio y resentimiento hacia a Irina o Yuri.  Después de varios segundos de silencio,  iniciaron las ofertas de compra. 

-¡Oh! Que hermoso es la ley del Karma ¡Me encanta! Exclamo Kitty bastante sonriente, mientras escuchaba los altos números que ofrecían por la rusa. Por su parte, Misaki no dejaba de sentirse mal por la mujer que estaba en el escenario, observando el verde opaco de sus ojos y su mirada perdida.  Si bien, ella la había engañado, pero no podía desearle mal, ya que Misaki había corrido con suerte de conocer a Akihito, Asami y a Kitty. 

******-****-****-******

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? Se cuestionaba Asami mientras tapaba su nariz con su mano izquierda, la bufanda que cubría sus mucosas no era suficiente para cubrir el hedor de la habitación.

Akihito quedo estupefacto ante al panorama, en la habitación se encontraba veinte mujeres, tiradas en el suelo. El olor a suciedad combinada con desechos humanos y droga era insoportable. La mayoría de ellas no pasaban de veinte años de edad, todas ellas tenían la mirada perdida, algunas estaban vestidas, otras estaban sucias de mugre ajuntada de muchos días, otras estaban embarradas con heces.

-Esto es insoportable, iré a mirar otras habitaciones. Exclama Asami caminando hacia la puerta contigua.

Por su parte, Akihito entro por completo a la habitación y comenzó a observar mujer por mujer, removiendo a las que estaban boca abajo, ninguna de ellas era su querida hermana.

-¿Quién eres? Susurra una de las mujeres que se encontraba desnuda. -¿Tienes droga, te hare lo que sea? Pregunta la mujer incorporándose levemente hasta quedar arrodillada.

-¿Conoces a Azuma Kimberly? Pregunta Akihito agachándose.

La mujer coloca una expresión de no entender nada, luego se vuelve a acostar en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Asami abre rápidamente la puerta, nota como una sucia niña de 15 años le realizaba una felación a un hombre, que se parecía más a un vagabundo. Indignando bastante a Asami.

-¿Tu quién demonios eres? Pregunta el hombre exaltado, claramente drogado fuera de sí mismo, mientras sacaba su miembro de la boca de la niña. Asami no responde nada, pero al cambio, dispara rápidamente el pecho del hombre.

 -¿Por qué carajo hizo eso? Grito la niña, en esos instantes ella empieza a llorar -Maldito, él me iba a dar mi buena dosis de cocaína.

Asami camina rápidamente hacia la niña, cuando está cerca de ella, se agacha para quedar a la misma altura y le da un chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo. –Mi amante me dio esto antes de llegar a este lugar y a mí no me gusta las cosas dulces.

La niña sonríe mientras recibía el chocolate, rápidamente procede a abrirlo y lo devora en un segundo.

-¿Conoces a Azuma Kimberly? Pregunta Asami observando como la niña lamia sus dedos.

-¿Kimberly? la niña hace un gesto de duda. -¡Sí! La rubia bonita que estaba embarazada, la recuerdo.

-¡Akihito! ven rápido, grito Asami mientras que en su mente se quedaba la palabra embarazada.

-¿Qué pasa?  Pregunta Akihito entrando al lugar.

-Kimberly ya no está en este lugar, Sakazaki se la llevo antes del parto. Seguía hablando la niña.

Akihito no salía de su asombro… _”Estaba embarazada”_ pensaba una y otra vez.

-Les diré donde encuentra a Sakazaki con una condición.

-¿Cuál? Pregunta Asami mientras se levantaba.

-¡Mátenos a todas! Ninguna podemos seguir viviendo en esta condición ¡por favor! Suplicaba la niña mientras se arrodilla frente a Asami.

-¿Esta segura? La policía pronto vendrá, pregunta Akihito bastante asombrado.

-Estoy aquí desde los once años, no podemos seguir viviendo así, somos despojos humano, no tenemos remedio mucho menos salvación ¡por favor!

Asami y Akihito se miraron entre si y asintieron a la misma vez con la cabeza.

-Está bien, responde Asami. -¿Dónde está Sakazaki?

-¡Gracias! Responde la niña sonriendo felizmente… -Esta en el Host club, llamado Night Fever, cuando estén allá, deben de decir Brown como contraseña.

-¡Night Fever! Sé dónde queda, exclama Akihito bastante exaltado. -Voy de inmediato a ese lugar.

-¡Espera! ¡Akihito! grita Asami mientras nota como Akihito sale rápidamente de allí.

Akihito ignora el llamado de Asami, camina rápidamente hacia donde estaban los autos y su moto, mientras se quitaba la capucha y la bufanda. Luego, enciende la moto, se monta en ella y sale del lugar. Cuando llevaba algunos kilómetros de distancia, escucha una fuerte explosión, obligándolo a detener la moto, luego gira su cuerpo hacia atrás y nota humo en el lugar en donde estaba hace poco.

-Definitivamente estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles. Asami se subía a su auto.

Luego de algunos minutos de viaje y kilómetros de distancia, Asami activa las demás bombas que Misaki había fabricado a través de un pequeño control. Al instante observa por la ventana trasera, el humo que emanaba el lugar.

****** **** **** ******

Akihito llego a la entrada trasera del Host Club, toco un par de veces, al instante un hombre abre un poco la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Brown! Responde Akihito.

-Vienes  a ver a Sakazaki  ¡Entra! Responde el hombre abriendo en su totalidad la puerta. Akihito entra rápidamente al lugar.

-¡Vaya! Por fin has llegado ¡Takaba Akihito!

Akihito al escuchar su nombre, gira rápidamente su rostro hacia su costado derecho, observando a un hombre de edad mediana, acuerpado, de cabello negro y lentes se le acercaba.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermana.

**_Continuara…_ **


	16. Takaba Kimi/Azuma Kimberly

_Mi deber siempre fue cuidar de mi pequeño hermano Akihito, era algo que mi madre siempre me inculcaba. Cada vez que los clientes de mis padres fueran a recoger mercancía, yo debía de esconderme con mi hermano hasta que ellos se fueran, siempre fue así; pero un día, todo cambio drásticamente._

_Mi padre bastante nervioso, me pidió que escondiera a mi hermano y que después fuera en donde ellos estaban, todo con la intención de que no descubrieran que él tenía dos hijos. Eso fue lo que hice, mi pequeño hermano fue escondido en el closet de nuestra habitación, luego camine bastante nerviosa hasta la sala y allí note como un par de hombres extranjeros apuntaban hacia la cabeza de mi padre, él estaba muy asustado, le imploraba de rodillas que no nos hicieran daño a mi madre y a mí._

_De repente, llego otro hombre también extranjero con un arma en la mano… “Has las cosas sin rodeo” fue lo que dijo, para después dispararle dos veces en la cabeza a mi papá. Mamá, lloro y grito, yo no podía mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo, el miedo me invadió por completo. No conforme con eso, también le dispara en la frente a mamá. “Moriré” fue lo único que pensé en ese instante._

_Todo paso tan rápido, que lo único que sentí fue que fui arrastrada del brazo por uno de esos hombres; me subió a un auto negro y fui llevada hasta una gran casa en medio de un bosque. No me habían asesinado, me sentí un poco aliviada por eso, pero en el fondo me sentía intranquila, solo esperaba que no hubieran encontrado a mi hermano. Pero esa esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente._

_-Muñequita, encontré a un hermoso gatito dentro de un closet. Exclama ese hombre llamado Mijaíl caminando a mi alrededor… -¡Son idénticos!_

_Mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir en ese instante, ya no tenía nada, ya no tenía a nadie, ¡lo asesinaron! Fue lo que pensé después de escuchar esas palabras. El hombre suelta un pequeño bufido de burla, mientras secaba mis lágrimas._

_-No te preocupes, ese gatito será una linda mascota, al igual que tu… -¡Llévenla con Irina!_

_Solo dure un par de horas en esa casa.  Fui llevada junto con otras niñas a otra casa un poco más pequeña y más cercana al área urbana de Tokio. Una mujer rubia se presentó como Irina, nuestra entrenadora, ella se encargó de enseñarnos tácticas de seducción, pero a mí me enseño etiqueta y glamour y los diferentes tipos de veneno más letales y silenciosos, era claro que mi destino sería diferente al de las demás niñas que fueron vendidas. Conforme pasaban los días, mi tristeza crecía cada vez más, no pude proteger a mi hermano, lo más seguro era que el estaría asustado en el instante en que fue encontrado… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Sobreviviremos? ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Eso era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez._

_Cumplí 14 años y volví a ver a ese hombre que tanto odie, era evidente que la imagen mía que estaba delante de él le gustaba, tanto que me hizo suya ese día, no podía quejarme, no debía resistirme, debía complacerlo, esa fue la mejor recomendación que me hizo Irina. Después de esa noche, se sumaron más noches en las que debía pasar con él. Me convirtió en su amante._

_Cumplí 18 años, Irina comenzó a llevarme a los mejores centros de estéticas y a spas, cada vez que los visitábamos me decía “Hay que moldear ese cuerpo tuyo como la mejor arma de piel y placer”_

_Mijaíl se veía más que complacido después de cada sesión de estética ya que se convertía en un hombre bastante apasionado. Recuerdo, que una noche después de una sesión de sexo, me arme de valor y pregunte por mi hermano. El solo soltó una pequeña risita irónica y me respondió “Si haces bien tu trabajo te dejare verlo”_

_Por fin había comprendido cual era mi misión y porque mi destino fue tan diferentes al de mis compañeras de agonía. Mi trabajo consistía en seducir, investigar, robar y asesinar a los enemigos de Mijaíl._

_Recuerdo muy bien a mi primera víctima. Un joven investigador americano, quien tenía un gran sentido de justicia, quería acabar con la trata de personas. Él estaba detrás de Mijaíl, solo faltaban algunas pruebas que lo terminaran de incriminar para el poder capturarlo, pero yo no se lo permití. Viví una corta temporada con él, me encargue de espiarlo y de informarle a Mijaíl todos sus movimientos. Acabe con su vida el mismo día en donde el por fin recibiría la declaración de uno de los trabajadores de Mijaíl, lo envenene con cianuro, murió abrazado a mi cuerpo. No sentí remordimiento, no sentí dolor, no sentí pena, lo hice por el bien de Akihito._

_Detrás de él vinieron muchos, desde policías, políticos, líderes de pandillas. Hasta que llego él, el dueño del club Shion, un integrante de la mafia Yakuza; Asami Ryuichi. Mi misión, adueñarme de todo su dinero, espiarlo e informarle a Mijaíl de todo sus movimientos, especialmente cuando Asami pensara en atacarlo. La infiltración fue fácil, ya que Mijaíl recibió la ayuda de uno de los trabajadores de Asami llamado Sodou, a cambio de dinero y de mujeres sumisas que trabajarían para él en el club Dracena._

_Lo conocí en el club Shion, quede impactada por su belleza y presencia. ¡Perfección! Fue lo que pensé al conocerlo, lo seduje con mi cuerpo, pero adicionalmente le agregue algo, mi verdadera personalidad, aquella que había guardado en lo más profundo de mi; no quería ser con el aquella mujer hermosa que solo sirve para ser expuesta como trofeo, le mostré mi verdadero yo, esa personalidad dulce, tierna e inteligente que solo Akihito conocía._

_¿Por qué lo hice? Simple, me enamore de él y el sentía algo por mí, no podía asegurar que fuera amor, pero yo le atraía. Por la manera en que me trataba, la manera en que me besaba, la manera en que me tocaba y tomaba mi cuerpo, fue lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo._

_Mijaíl me reclamo lo distante que estaba con él, ya que no quería estar con el íntimamente, no después de conocer a Asami.  Me reclamo el hecho de que Asami siguiera vivo, pero no era capaz de asesinarlo, no después de que el me propusiera matrimonio, acepte en un impulso de emoción y felicidad. Me sentía plena estando al lado de él, sentía que el miedo poco a poco se desvanecía, trate en varias ocasiones hablar con él, decirle toda la verdad y pedirle ayuda para encontrar y rescatar a mi hermano, pero mi cobardía fue más fuerte._

_Pero debía de acabar con la vida de Asami, ya que ese sería mi último trabajo; Mijaíl me prometió que me llevaría a ver a Akihito, solo estaba esperando que el cumpliera 18 años para sacarlo del país y llevarnos a Rusia._

_Pero los planes cambiaron rápidamente; Mijaíl fue asesinado, al parecer Asami fue quien perpetro el crimen. Yuri, la otra persona a cargo del tráfico de personas, se puso al mando y la orden que él me impuso fue que dejara plantado a Asami en el altar, ya que el mismo se encargaría de cobrar venganza contra él por la muerte de Mijaíl y si me atrevía a desobedecer, Akihito seria asesinado._

_Eso fue lo que hice, dejar al único hombre quien me vio más que un cuerpo y una cara bonita, mi único consuelo fue que no tuve que acabar con su vida y que él es un hombre fuerte y se repondrá rápidamente del duro golpe._

_Por orden de Yuri, fui enviada a la mansión Brown, el mismo día en donde deje plantado a Asami, pero antes de ser enviada a ese lugar, tomo mi cuerpo salvajemente. Mi destino había cambiado por completo, miseria y zozobra era lo único que me esperaba en ese lugar, ese día también perdí las esperanzas de volver a reencontrarme con mi pequeño hermano._

_Pero una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió dentro de mí, estaba embarazada de Asami y en medio en la miseria en donde vivía, vi como los seres humanos pueden tener un lado caritativo. Las mujeres del lugar se prostituían por droga, pero también lo hacían por comida, comida que era destina para mí y para el ser que estaba en mi interior._

_Cuando tenía 8 meses de embarazo, un hombre fue a la mansión Brown, su nombre era Sakazaki, él iba al lugar a comprar droga para abastecer sus negocios, pero al parecer alguna de las mujeres le pidió el favor de sacarme del lugar antes de que diera a luz y eso fue lo que hizo._

_Sakazaki me llevo a un lugar donde estaría lejos del alcance de la mafia rusa. No negare que se me hizo extraño el hecho de que me ayudara, él no me conocía; me arme de valor y le pregunte ¿Por qué lo hacía? el solo me respondió “quiero ayudar a la hermana del hombre que tuvo el valor de acabar con la vida de Mijaíl Arbatov”. ¡Reí! Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras, reí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reí, pero fue una risa de tristeza, era evidente que ya no quedaba nada de inocencia en mi pequeño hermano, no quise ni imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para perderla._

_Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas y nació mi linda y hermosa Hikari. Saco el cabello y tono de ojos de su padre, la forma de los ojos a mí. Por seguridad, Sakazaki me movilizo de un lugar a lugar, con tal de que Yuri y Mikhail Arbatov no pudiera encontrarme._

_Paso rápidamente dos años y Sakazaki me llego con una noticia sorpresiva, “Akihito trabaja para Asami” lo primero que sentí fue miedo, tal vez Asami esté utilizando a mi hermano para llegar hasta a mí y vengarse, pero Sakazaki me dijo que no había problema alguno, Akihito se sabía cuidar muy bien, lo que hizo cuestionarme ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado mi pequeño hermano?_

_Pero esa no fue la única noticia que recibí en ese tiempo. Estoy enferma, pronto moriré, tengo leucemia, fue la noticia que me dieron. Por orden medica debía ser internada inmediatamente a una clínica y eso fue lo que hizo Sakazaki, me interno y por seguridad, interno a mi pequeña a un hogar infantil del estado. Ya no podía estar cerca de ella, es un castigo enviado desde el cielo, fue lo que pensé y lo que merezco, acabe con la vida de varias personas sin sentir algún tipo de remordimiento y jugué con un hombre quien no lo merecía._

_Ha pasado un año desde que estoy internada, mis fuerzas se agotan y siento que mi vida poco a poco se apaga, mi único deseo antes de morir es ver a mi hermano, pedirle perdón a Ryuichi y saber que el destino de mi hija no será igual que al de nosotros._

****** **** **** ******

**-** No estoy de ánimo Sodou ¿Qué es lo quieres? Pregunto Mikhail mientras se servía un vaso con Whiskey.

-¿Es cierto que Takaba Akihito asesino a Yuri? Pregunta Sodou sentándose en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de casa del ruso.

-Al grano Sodou ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Saber cómo demonios sucedió eso, se suponía que Akihito estaba en la manos de Feilong y luego paso a las tuyas.

-¿Qué? Mikhail mostraba una evidente cara de sorpresa.

-¡Ha! Por lo visto aun no sabes quién es Takaba Akihito, pues bien déjame decirte que es el amante de Asami, mejor conocido como Saga Akito.

Mikhail en un impulso de ira, lanza el vaso contra la pared que estaba detrás de Sodou. -Esos tres me vieron la cara.

-¡Ha! Increíble como la vida de Yuri fue acabada de una manera tan estúpida, tengo información que te puede ser de utilidad.

-¿Cuál? Pregunta Mikhail acercándose a Sodou

-Se dónde está internada la hermana de Akihito ¿Por qué no le regalas a Akihito lo que se siente el perder a un hermano o en este caso una hermana? Susurro Sodou en el oído de Mikhail colocándose detrás de este.

******-****-****-******

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermana, exclama el hombre mientras se acercaba a un sorprendido Akihito.

-¿No hay tiempo? Pregunta Akihito saliendo de su sorpresa, mientras caminaba detrás de Sakazaki.

-¿Se pueden saber hacia dónde se dirigen? Asami estaba al frente de la puerta.

-Oh Asami San, usted también debería de venir con nosotros. Exclama Sakazaki mientras caminaba hacia la calle, saliendo del callejón.

-¡Yo no pienso ir a ver a Kimberly! Responde Asami de manera cortante. -Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. Responde Asami saliendo también del callejón.

-¿Es porque estuvo embarazada? ¿Eso te molesta? Pregunta Akihito bastante irritado colocándose frente a Asami.

-¡No me interesa saber quién es el padre de ese bebé! Responde Asami mientras evadía a Akihito, caminado hacia su auto. -Hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarme tu hermana. 

-De que habla Asami San, si Hikari Chan es una linda niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados de tres años de edad. Sakazaki se coloca al lado de la puerta delantera del auto de Asami.

Akihito cerró sus ojos al instante… “ _¡Es hija de Asami!”_

-¡Ah sí! Pues no lo creo, todos sabemos qué clase de vida era la que llevaba Kimberly y tiene que ser precisamente mía.

Akihito sentía ira, tristeza y decepción en su interior. -No te atrevas hacerle ningún daño, ni a mi hermana ni a la niña. Grita Akihito mientras sacaba su Tessen de su manga del saco negro que aun llevaba puesto.

-Guarda eso Akihito, no es conmigo con quien debes de utilizarlo. Asami estaba bastante decepcionado mirando fijamente el abanico de Akihito. Al instante abre la puerta posterior de su auto y se sube a este. -Además yo ya cumplí con la parte del trato, te vas a reunir con tu hermana ¿no? ahora lo único que falta es que tu cumplas con la otra parte y acabes con Mikhail.

Akihito no pronuncia palabra alguna, solo tragaba saliva para disipar un poco las ganas de llorar.

-Vámonos Kirishima. Pronuncia Asami sin siquiera ver a Akihito.

-Akihito Kun ¡Vamos! Tu hermana nos espera. Sakazaki toma el brazo de Akihito, quien observaba como el auto de Asami se alejaba de él.

******-****-****-******

Akihito se encontraba de pie al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kimi, sus manos sudaban y su rostro estaba blanco. Habían pasado muchos años añorando volver a ver a su hermana, y durante esos años, pasaron demasiadas cosas dolorosas. Era obvio que ambos habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron.

Sakazaki le había comentado en el camino que su hermana estaba enferma de leucemia linfoide. Al ser un tipo de cáncer más letal, era evidente que esta delicada, pero Kimi se había adherido muy bien al tratamiento, pero ahora que Akihito había aparecido, el tiempo de vida Kimi se podría alargar con un trasplante de células madres.

Akihito tomo muy bien la noticia de que su hermana estuviera enferma, al menos se encontraba con vida y eso era lo importante; ya que más de una vez llego a pensar que la encontraría muerta o que nunca la encontraría, además la noticia de que es tío también lo había animado un poco.

-¡Akihito! ¡Pasa! Sakazaki abría la puerta.

Akihito comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, sus piernas le temblaban. Cuando ingreso en su totalidad al cuarto, noto como su hermana tenía sus ojos cerrados, una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, su cabeza estaba envuelta en una pañoleta y con numerosos cables rodeándola.

-¡One chan! Susurro Akihito mientras caminaba hacia su hermana.

-¡Akihito! Responde Kimi cansada, sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¡Por fin! En esos instantes Akihito corrió los pocos pasos que le quedaban y abrazo a su hermana.

Fue un abrazo que transmitía lo mucho que habían sufrido y extrañado uno del otro. Por primera vez en sus vidas, el dolor que habitaba en ambas almas ya no pesaba.

Akihito se quedó toda la noche al lado de su hermana, velando su sueño, sentía que ahora era el momento de él cuidar de ella. Al siguiente día, Sakazaki llevo a la pequeña niña. El parecido con Asami era extraordinario, su cabello largo y oscuro y  ojos como los de Asami. La niña reconoció inmediatamente a Akihito y corrió a abrazarlo, este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, levantándose de la silla que había en la habitación.

-Ojisan ¿Dónde está papa? Pregunta la niña mientras se separaba un poco de Akihito. Este miro con sorpresa a su hermana.

-Desde que nació yo le mostraba una foto de Ryuichi y también le mostré una de cuando tú eras un niño.

Akihito relajo su expresión y volvió a sonreírle de manera muy dulce a la niña aunque en su interior un dolor intenso lo carcomía.  No había pasado un día desde que había dejado de ver a Asami y ya notaba el peso de su ausencia.

Paso una semana completa y Akihito no se había comunicado con Asami ni este con él. Kitty y Misaki fueron al hospital y se presentaron como las mejores amigas de Akihito, ambas se sorprendieron por el parecido de la mujer con este, notando que Kimi había sido una mujer muy bella antes de enfermar y también una mujer muy tonta por haber dejado plantado a Asami.

En esa semana, por seguridad de Hikari, la pequeña se fue a vivir con Akihito, pero en algunas ocasiones dormía en la casa de Kitty y Misaki, ya que Akihito permanecía casi las 24 horas al lado de su hermana. Ninguno de los dos en ningún momento hablaron acerca de Asami Ryuichi.

******-***- ****-******

-Si buscas a mi hermano, se acabó de marchar ¡Ryuichi! Exclama Kimi con los ojos cerrados.

-No vengo por él, responde Asami cerrando la puerta de la habitación. -Has cambiado bastante.

-¡Sí! ya no soy tan guapa. Kimi sonrió ampliamente abriendo sus ojos mientras se sentaba.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, donde ambos se sostenían la mirada sin soltar palabra alguna.

-Siempre imagine más de una escena en donde tú y yo nos volveríamos a ver, también pensé en las palabras que quería decirte… -Lo único que puedo decir en estos momentos es ¡perdóname!

-Preguntar porque hiciste todo aquello es una perderá de tiempo en estos momentos, ya no vale la pena. Responde Asami sentándose en la silla que estaba en el costado izquierdo de la cama.

-¡Hum! Eso me hace pensar muchas cosas ¿Qué hay entre mi hermano y tú?

-Tan directa como Akihito, por algo son hermanos. Responde Asami de manera sarcástica cruzándose los brazos.

-¿Son amantes?

-Si

-¿Lo quieres?

-No te pienso responder eso, pero ten por seguro que él es más importante para mí de que lo fuiste tú.

Kimi sonrió tristemente ante esa respuesta. -Pues tú ten por seguro que yo a ti te quise con todo el alma y que me dolió más que a ti lo que pasó ese día de la boda.

-Ya veo. Asami respondió fríamente.  -La niña es mía ¿cierto?

-Tú que crees. Responde Kimi mirando a Asami con una expresión de cansancio. -¡Ryuichi San! ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Si está dentro de mis posibilidades sí.

-Prométeme que vas a sacar a Akihito de esa horrible vida que lleva y que además vas a cuidarlo a él y a Hikari. Exclama sonrientemente Kimi mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué quieres que cumpla esa promesa? Tan rápido quieres morir.

-La muerte me esta merodeando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tu enfermedad tiene tratamiento y puedes vivir muchos años más, además pienso pagarlo todo.

Kimberly suelta una leve risa mientras agacha su mirada hacia sus manos. –Algo me dice que la enfermedad no es lo que va a matarme.

-Tampoco pienso dejarte en este hospital, mañana mismo te van a trasladar a otro lugar mejor y más seguro. Responde Asami observando la fatigada cara de Kimi.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por lo que vivimos, por ser la madre de mi hija y sobre todo, por ser la hermana de Akihito.

Kimberly abre sus ojos por completo en clara señal de sorpresa.  -¿Me vas a perdonar? Pregunta está relajando su expresión, aun mirando sus manos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, tú no eres la culpable de lo que paso.

-Ya veo. Responde Kimi sonriendo mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama, cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya te quieres ir ¿verdad? Pregunta Asami mientras se levanta de la silla.

-Si, en realidad ya estoy muy cansada, además ya puedo irme tranquila, ustedes tres estarán bien ¡Lo sé!

Asami sonríe ladinamente al ver la sincera expresión de alegría de Kimberly. -¡Lo prometo! Responde Asami besando la frente de Kimi.

Kimi solo abre los ojos y sonríe dulcemente. _“Al menos pude verte una vez más”_

Asami salio de la habitación, luego bajo hasta la primera planta saliendo del hospital, cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su auto, escucho un disparo proveniente del sexto piso, piso en el cual se encontraba Kimi.

******-****-****-******

Akihito bajaba del ascensor del hospital, cuando de repente sintió como su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su jean. -¿Si?

 _-¡Tres a uno!_ fue lo único que le dijeron a Akihito antes de que cortaran la llamada.

Akihito corrió rápidamente por el pasillo del hospital, la sensación de ansiedad y zozobra ya conocidas lo atormentaban a tal punto de sentir que el tiempo iba más lento de lo normal.

 _“Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no de nuevo_ ” pensaba Akihito mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. A medida que se iba acercando, noto a un médico, a una enfermera y a un par de hombres vestidos de negro con expresiones de sorpresa y pánico en sus rostros.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar ya a la habitación, Akihito sintió que era jalado de su brazo derecho.

-Es mejor que recuerdes a tu hermana con sus ojos luminosos y con su alegre sonrisa, no de la manera en como está ahora. Exclama Asami mientras abrazaba por la espalda con su brazo izquierdo a Akihito, tapándole los ojos con su mano derecha.

**_Continuara…_ **


	17. Esperanzas Rotas

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kimi fue asesinada a manos de una mujer disfrazada de enfermera. Los videos de seguridad mostraban como esa mujer entraba a la habitación y salía de ella tranquilamente después de realizar un trabajo rápido y seguro, un disparo en la frente. Se notaba su profesionalismo ya que se dio a la fuga rápidamente.

Asami nunca permitió que Akihito viera el cuerpo de Kimi, ya que rápidamente lo saco del hospital, ya que evidentemente dicho lugar no era seguro, tampoco le permitió ver el video de seguridad.

** Flashback **

-¡Como te atreves a sacarme del hospital! Gritaba y lloraba Akihito mientras empujaba a Asami intentando ingresar de nuevo.

-Basta Akihito, de nada servirá, solo te harás más daño. Respondió Asami agarrando a Akihito del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia su auto. –Kirishima abre la puerta.

-¡Que no! ¡Déjame en paz! Grita Akihito zafándose del agarre para luego golpear con suaves puños el pecho de Asami. -¿Por qué?

-Vamos. Susurro Asami agarrando suavemente los antebrazos de Akihito.

-¡Esta muerta! ¿Cierto? Pregunta Sakazaki acercándose a ellos con cara de desilusión y tristeza.

Akihito solo gira su cabeza hacia al lado contrario mientras que Asami solo asiente.

-Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ¿No lo entiendo? ¿Cómo la encontraron? Si yo la había movilizado hacia unos días antes, al menos que…

-¿Al menos qué? Pregunta Akihito zafándose del agarre girando su cabeza para mirar a Sakazaki.

\- Asami ¿usted sabía que tiene a un traidor como subordinado?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién? Pregunta Asami bastante desconcertado.

-Sodou Shuu, él es aliado de Mikhail Arbatov, él fue quien llevo a Kimi al club Shion y no solo eso, todas las trabajadoras del Club Dracena son mujeres traficadas, además hace varios días me lo encontré en la entrada de este hospital.

-¿Sodou? Es ese rubio del lunar, ya decía yo que esa lunar se me hacía conocido. Exclama Akihito secándose las lágrimas, recordando las veces que se había topado con Sodou en las subastas en las que él había ido con Kitty.

-¡Kirishima! Ordena a que alguien lo busque. Grita Asami bastante ofuscado.

-Sí Señor, responde Kirishima quien estaba de pie al lado de la puerta trasera del auto de Asami.

Akihito saca con su mano derecha el arma de Asami que llevaba en su pecho. –Yo mismo lo voy a buscar y lo voy a matar.

 Asami agarra rápidamente el brazo derecho de Akihito, lo gira hacia el quedando frente a frente. Rápidamente, le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Akihito, quien  pierde la conciencia rápidamente, soltando el arma, Asami lo sostiene, lo carga en su hombro derecho  y lo lleva hasta el asiento trasero de su auto.

** Fin del Flashback **

-¡Akihito! Debes de comer, no has probado bocado desde ese día.  Exclama Asami desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartía el con el castaño.

Akihito no responde nada, solo se queda mirando fijamente la cortina cerrada del gran ventanal.

Asami suspira pesadamente mientras camina hacia la cama, sentándose en ella. –Hay tres mujeres preocupadas por ti.

-¿Tres mujeres? Susurra Akihito.

-Kate, Misaki y Hikari, especialmente Hikari.

Akihito se sienta en la cama soltando un suave sollozo. -Por mi culpa Hikari se quedó sin madre, la muerte de Kou y Takato fue en vano, siento como si yo mismo los hubiera asesinado a los tres.

-También fue mi culpa, yo estuve con ella minutos antes de su muerte, debí de sospechar de que algo como aquello sucedería.

-¿Eh? Akihito al escucharlo, gira su rostro hacia donde esta Asami.

-¡Mamá!... en esos instantes Asami y Akihito giran sus rostros hacia la puerta. -Mamá sabía que moriría, ella lo sabía, me decía que pronto se iría y que yo no me quedaría sola, ya que a mi lado iba a estar papá y mi tío Akihito. La pequeña camina hacia la cama.

-Es cierto, no estarás sola y yo ya no me sentiré solo. Responde Akihito abrazando a la niña soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Nunca has estado solo, siempre nos has tenido. Exclama Kate desde el marco de la puerta con Misaki al lado.

-Es cierto Akito Sama, siempre estaremos ahí para ti.

-No era mentira cuando te decía que había tres mujeres preocupadas por ti. Asami se levanta de la cama.-Te tengo una propuesta.

-¡Hikari Chan! ¡Ven! Hablaba Misaki mientras le estiraba su mano a la niña quien se separaba de Akihito.

Asami y Akihito esperaron a que Hikari saliera de la habitación. -¡Dime! ¿De qué se trata?

-Vámonos a vivir a América, vamos a iniciar una nueva vida los tres juntos, exclamo Asami, quien estaba de pie frente a Akihito con una expresión seria en su cara.

-Pero ¿Pero qué va a pasar con los rusos? Yo aún no he cumplido con la parte del trato. Pregunta Akihito extrañado.-Además está el infeliz de Sodou.

-¡Akihito! se en parte que querías vengar la muerte de tus amigos y creo que quieres también vengar a Kimberly pero dime ¿Vale la pena? Te recuerdo que hay alguien que nos necesita y lo de Sodou, Kirishima se encargara de él.

Akihito bajo su mirada, se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Asami. ¿Vale la pena seguir adelante con su venganza? en el camino había perdido a sus dos grandes amigos y a su hermana, pero también había encontrado a grandes personas,  Kate y Misaki siempre estaban a su lado, su amistad con Kirishima también fue creciendo. Y Asami, especialmente con Asami, se sentía pleno. Tal vez valía la pena dejar todo atrás.

Akihito se levantó de la cama y camino directamente hacia donde estaba Asami.-Vámonos para América.

Asami sonrió ladinamente mientras acercaba sus labios hacia los de Akihito, quien sonreirá dulcemente.

******-****-****-******

Asami se había encargado de gestionar todo lo relacionado con el viaje, también había hablado el líder del Clan Kirai, al cual pertenecía su padre y ahora el pertenecía. El líder de este clan, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Asami se integrara, ya que consideraba que Ryuichi era un hombre de bien. Pero cuando Asami le comunico que se retiraría porque quería volver a su antigua vida en América, Minato Jo no pudo estar más contento ante semejante noticia.

-Partiremos mañana muy temprano hacia la casa del clan Kirai, de allí saldremos en un jet privado que nos llevara a New York. Asami cerraba una de sus valijas.

-Me parece increíble que Minato Sama te deje ir así como así. Responde Akihito guardando ropa en una de las maletas.

-Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo de que yo me integrara a los Yakuza, además le comente que quería sacar del país a la persona que había acabado con la vida de Mijaíl Arbatov a lo cual el respondió que te debía un favor por acabar con esa plaga, ahí fue donde me ofreció que utilizara su jet privado ya que sería más seguro.

-En realidad si es más seguro…me parece increíble que por fin tendremos una vida en paz, estoy emocionado. Responde Akihito sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí! No hay nada de qué preocuparnos ya que el Clan Kirai se encargara de la mafia rusa, los quieren fuera de Japón.

-Eso me deja un poco tranquilo, solo deseo que Kirishima encuentre pronto a Sodou y acabe con su miserable vida, no puede creer que haya escapado.

-A Kirishima nada se le escapa no te preocupes, te informó que Kate y Misaki también viajaran mañana a América, pero ellas viajaran en un avión convencional. Habla Asami acercándose hacia Akihito, quien termina de sacar sus últimas prendas del closet.

-Es un alivio, no quiero que nada malo les ocurra, ¡Bien! Iré a empacar algo de ropa para Hikari. Decía Akihito mientras pasaba al lado de Asami.

******-****-****-******

-En Améri… ca todo cambiara. Susurraba Asami mientras se concentraba en la atención oral por parte de Akihito. -¡Para! Quiero meterlo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero aun esta duro, respondió Akihito alzando su mirada hacia Asami.

-¡Tú también lo estas! Puedo notar como te acaricias.

Asami se sienta rápidamente en la cama, jala de los brazo a Akihito colocándolo boca abajo. Acto seguido, se posiciona entre las piernas,  abre los glúteos del rubio y empieza a empujar su miembro lentamente. Akihito gemía mientras arquea la espalda.

-Me gusta cuando gimes para mí, pero recuerda que Hikari te puede escuchar. Susurraba Asami en el oído de Akihito mientras lo embestía suavemente. A medida que las embestidas aumentaban, Akihito no podía contener más su voz, por ende Asami le tapó la boca con mano derecha, mientras abrazaba Akihito con la izquierda.

Akihito no aguantaba más, así que llevo su mano hacia su duro pene y empieza a masturbarse, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Asami en cuello, empujándolo cada vez más fuerte hacia la cama.

Akihito gimió derramando su esencia en su mano, mientras que Asami lo hizo en el interior de este.

******-****-***-******

Akihito sintió ruidos extraños provenientes desde el exterior del apartamento, miro la hora en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, apenas eran las 3 am, ya había dormido más de cuatro horas.

 _“Es mi imaginación, tal vez estoy emocionado por el viaje”_ pensó Akihito mientras se levantaba de la cama observando como Asami dormía plácidamente. Luego camino hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua, mientras bebía sintió más ruidos, pasos que se aproximaban hacia él.

-Definitivamente no es mi imaginación.  Se dijo a si mismo mientras coloca el vaso en el lavaplatos, sacando varios cuchillos de la gaveta.

Akihito salio sigilosamente de la cocina, caminaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala, quería ir rápidamente a la habitación de Hikari que queda atravesando la sala, pasando por la puerta principal, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver como el apartamento quedaba a oscuras y escuchando como abrían la puerta principal. Decidió correr, salio rápidamente del pasillo y vio como un par de hombres ya estaban en sala, así que en un rápido movimiento, le lanza al que estaba más cercano a él, uno de los cuchillos que dio en el pecho del hombre mientras seguía corriendo, esquivando los disparos que le propiciaba el segundo hombre, escondiéndose detrás de un sofá que había cerca del pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Akihito ve por Hikari, yo te cubro. Exclama Asami mientras cargaba su pistola, escondiéndose detrás de la pared del pasillo.

Akihito asintió, sale corriendo hacia donde esta Asami, mientras que este le dispara al hombre que le disparaba a Akihito. Logro acabar con su vida, pero vio como más hombres entraban por la puerta principal.

-¡Hikari! Exclama Akihito bastante agitado, Asami entra detrás de este.

La niña estaba sobre la cama, con una expresión aterrada en su angelical rostro. Al verla en ese estado, Akihito se acercó a ella, la abrazó protectoramente y trató de tranquilizarla un poco. Pero con la balacera que arremetía por retumbar las paredes, no había mucho tiempo para palabras de consuelo para que la niña deje de temblar. Asami le hizo un ademán a Akihito con el arma, para apresurar lo inevitable.

El rubio cerró los ojos por un segundo y afianzó con fuerza a Hikari en sus cálidos brazos para transmitirle confianza. -¡Princesa! quédate tranquila todo estará bien, le dijo Akihito mientras la soltaba de su abrazo y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

 -Tengo mucho miedo tío, dijo la pequeña con voz asustada.

-Lo sé, preciosa, pero todo irá bien, ya lo verás. En esos instantes Akihito voltea a ver a Asami. -Tu padre  y yo estaremos siempre a tu lado, nunca permitiremos que te pase nada malo. Exclama Akihito levantándose de la cama.

-¿Lo prometes?

 -Te lo juro, princesa. Mientras estemos los dos a tu lado nada te pasará.

-¡Bien!

Asami sonrió ante la respuesta de su hija. La niña intentaba hacerse la valiente, no había duda alguna que era hija suya. Se acercó a donde se encontraban las dos personas más importantes en su vida, le entrega el arma a Akihito. –Hikari ¡Vamos! Decía Asami mientras cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, cubriéndola con su cobija rosa. –No permitiré que nada malo te suceda. Susurro este en el oído de la niña, esta al escucharlo se aferra más al cuerpo de su padre.

-¿Listo? Pregunta Akihito mientras colocaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Asami asiente colocándose al lado de la puerta.  Acto seguido, Akihito abre la puerta y sale rápidamente disparándole a varios hombres que estaban en el pasillo. Por su parte, Asami sale corriendo de la habitación, yendo directamente hacia la habitación especial, en donde estaban todas las armas y donde había un pasaje secreto para salir del apartamento.

Akihito disparaba mientras caminaba de espalda, cubriendo a Asami y a Hikari, al notar que ellos ya habían entrado a dicha habitación, Akihito gira y corre rápidamente entrando y cerrando la puerta de metal.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunta Asami mientras bajaba a la pequeña.

-¡Sí! Responde Akihito mientras camina hacia la niña, alzándola en sus brazos.

-Hay que salir rápidamente de este lugar, dice Asami mientras se coloca su porta armas, luego saca otras cuatro armas más. Después,  saca un celular de un cajón y procede a llamar.

-¡Princesa! Sé que estas escuchando unas fuertes explosiones parecidas al ruido que hacen los fuegos artificiales, pero no tengas miedo…

-No tengo miedo

Akihito sonrió dulcemente ante la respuesta de su sobrina, mientras que Asami le coloca las muslera llenas de cuchillas, con un Tessen y con las pistolas a Akihito.

-Tengo una hija muy valiente. Exclama Asami sonriéndole suavemente a ambos mientras le coloca una tapa oídos a la niña y venda sus ojos. -¡Akihito! Tú saldrás primero con la niña. Asami mientras digitaba el código secreto de una de las puertas de la habitación. -Sube por las escalas, llegaras a la azotea del edificio, allí Kirishima nos recogerá.

- _Señor Asami, entréguenos a Takaba Akihito o Saga Akito y le prometemos que nada malo le ocurrirá a su hija_. Asami y Akihito escuchaban que hablaban desde la parte externa de la habitación.

-¡Ni lo pienses! susurra Asami algo irritado mientras le entrega un arma a Akihito. -¡Vete ya! Yo te cubro.

Asami abre la pesada puerta de metal. Luego Akihito sube rápidamente por las escalas, mientras que Asami procede a dispararle a un hombre que ingresaba a la habitación. Akihito al terminar de subir, nota a varios hombres en la azotea, así que procede a dispararles fallando totalmente, ya que llevaba a Hikari en brazos. Al notar que no había logrado herir a ninguno, se esconde detrás de una pared cercana a las escalas.

De repente siente un helicóptero, así que alza un poco la cabeza, notando como Kirishima les disparaba desde el aire a algunos hombres. En esos instantes, Asami sube a la azotea.

-Ve rápidamente hacia el helicóptero, yo después te alcanzo. Exclama Asami colocándose al lado de Akihito, mientras cargaba su arma.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ten cuidado! Responde Akihito bastante preocupado, sale corriendo hacia el helicóptero, notando como uno de los hombres que estaban vestidos de negro y encapuchados le disparaba a sus propios compañeros.

Al llegar allí, sube rápidamente a Hikari al helicóptero luego se sube el, mientras que Kirishima cargaba su rifle. Asami se ve acorralado por varios hombres, pero Kirishima rápidamente les dispara, despejando un poco el camino para que Asami vaya hacia el helicóptero.

-¡Akihito Sama! exclama uno de los hombres, quien estaba de pie frente la puerta del helicóptero, quitándose su pasamontañas. - Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, en esos instantes le tira un celular a Akihito.

Akihito queda sorprendido ante el joven de cabellos negros no más de 15 años de edad, que estaba de pie frente a él.- ¿Quién eres?

-Tan rápido se olvidó de mi Akihito Sama, aunque lo entiendo ya pasaron cuatro años. Soy Daiki, usted evito que Vladimir me violara, ese día en donde usted, Kou y Takato escaparon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú quién eres? Pregunta Asami mientras le apuntaba.

-Tranquilo señor Asami no soy su enemigo, pero tampoco soy su aliado, solo vengo a saldar una deuda pendiente.-Estamos a mano Akihito Sama.

-¿Trabajas para Mikhail? Pregunta Akihito bastante extrañado.

-¡No! Trabajo para Chang, por cierto le manda saludos. Exclama Daiki quitándose de la puerta permitiendo que Asami se subiera al helicóptero.

-Kirishima ¡Vámonos! Exclama Asami mirando férreamente al joven.

-Akihito Sama, fue un placer volverlo a ver, exclama Daiki sonrientemente.

Akihito esconde el celular en su muslera, mientras notaba como el joven desaparecía de su vista. Después de varios minutos de vuelo, Asami le quita la venda a Hikari, mientras que Akihito suspira pesadamente _“La única forma en que se acabe todo esto, es que Mikhail muera o yo muera”._

**_Continuara…_ **


	18. La Gran Noche

El helicóptero aterrizo en la azotea del edificio en donde trabaja Asami. Los minutos de viaje estuvieron sepultados bajo un pesado silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, Akihito solo divisaba el paisaje nocturno de Tokio, mientras que Asami contemplaba como su hija dormía encima de sus piernas con una expresión pacífica.

-Asami Sama tenemos malas noticias. Exclama un subordinado de Asami.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Asami esperando a que Akihito bajara del helicóptero.

-Atacaron al clan Kirai, Minato Sama le manda a decir que en estos momentos es peligroso ir a las instalaciones del clan y que se dirija inmediatamente a su casa de campo.

-¡Demonios! Mikhail planifico muy bien su ataque.

-Nos cerró todas las salidas, es evidente que no quería que saliéramos del país ¿Cómo se enteró? Pregunta Akihito acercándose a Asami y su subordinado.

Asami guarda silencio mostrando una evidente expresión de preocupación. -¡Kirishima! Por favor ordena que traigan un vehículo blindado.

-Si señor

-Asami. En esos instantes Akihito lo jala del brazo alejándolo un poco de sus trabajadores. -Lo ideal es que yo no vaya con ustedes a la casa de Minato Sama.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Es evidente que el ataque iba dirigido hacia mí, en estos momentos, es peligroso estar al lado de ustedes, yo no quiero que nada les suceda, lo ideal es que nos separemos por un breve tiempo y veamos qué es lo pasa, después planearemos algo, pero por el momento, estaré escondido en la casa de Kate que es bastante segura y escoltada.

-¡…! Asami mira con exasperación a Akihito. Este tenía razón y Asami lo sabía -Una semana

-¿Cómo?

\- Iré por ti en una semana, planeare algo y luego iré por ti.

-Me parece bien, por favor cuida a Hikari, exclama Akihito acariciando el cabello de su dormida sobrina.

-Espera por favor a que yo vaya por ti. Asami colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de Akihito. -¡Promételo!

-Está bien ¡esperare! Responde Akihito con voz entrecortada, acariciando la mano de Asami a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

Asami se inclina levemente hacia el rostro de Akihito y le da un suave beso. -¡Espérame!

Asami camina hacia donde estaba Kirishima quien había llegado en un auto oscuro.

-¡Kirishima! Lleva a Akihito a la casa de Kate y asegúrate que quede  seguro. Exclama Asami subiéndose al asiento posterior del auto.

Akihito se acercó hacia el auto con una expresión de extraña felicidad. –Ten cuidado en el camino.

-Tú también… no te preocupes, saldremos victoriosos de todo esto. Exclama Asami antes de cerrar la puerta del carro.

Akihito sonreía levemente mientras observaba como el auto se alejaba de él. Por su parte, Asami solo miraba por la ventana posterior del auto como Akihito se despedía con la mano.

******-****-****-******

-¡Akihito! Necesito hablar contigo. Kuroda entraba a la alcoba de Akihito.

-¡Oh! Es usted fiscal ¿Qué quiere? Responde Akihito mientras guardaba en el bolsillo de su jean el celular que Daiki le había tirado.

-Lo que en realidad quiero es que toda esta locura se acabe ya, intente razonar con Ryuichi pero fue imposible, tal vez tú seas más sensato que él. Responde Kuroda deteniéndose frente Akihito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tanto como Takaba Akihito y Saga Akito tiene orden de captura, se te considera sospechoso de los asesinatos en la Mansión Brown, en donde murieron 49 mujeres y 20 hombres quemados por la explosión y Asami está siendo acusado de ser tu cómplice.

-¿Quieres llevarme preso? ¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme? Pregunta Akihito con una expresión de burla en su rostro. -¡Esto es increíble!

-Es lo mejor para ti, para Ryuichi y su hija, estarás más seguro si estás preso, en cualquier momento pueden atacarte a ti o a ellos ¿eso es lo que quieres? Pregunta Kuroda algo colérico.

-¿Asami sabe de esto?

-Es uno de los motivos por los cuales quería sacarte del país.

-Yo no quiero que nada malo les ocurra, me parece bien, pero no hoy. Exclama Akihito caminando alrededor de Kuroda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta Kuroda algo extrañado.

-En dos días se realizara una subasta en donde Mikhail estará presente, pienso ir y acabar con todo este asunto de una vez.

-¿Tu solo?

-Así es, no quiero que Asami se involucre más en esto.

-¡Te ayudare! Pero lo hare legalmente, iré a dicho lugar con refuerzos y ese mismo día te llevare preso, Kuroda mira fijamente a Akihito.

-¡Me parece bien! Responde Akihito bastante determinado, sosteniéndole la mirada al fiscal. -Ve una hora después de que yo haya ido, quiero encargarme de Mikhail antes de ir a prisión, así estaré completamente seguro de que Asami y Hikari estarán a salvo.

-¡Vaya! Eres todo lo opuesto a lo que había pensado de ti. Responde Kuroda con un tono de voz burlón.

-Además no quiero que Asami sea acusado de algo que tenga que ver con todo este asunto, o con los anteriores. En esos instantes Akihito suspira. -Usted podría hacerme pasar a mi como culpable de todo sin que Asami se vea afectado ¿cierto?

-Cuenta con eso. Kuroda camina hacia la puerta.

-¡Fiscal! Exclama Akihito deteniendo a Kuroda. -No quiero que Asami se entere lo de la subasta.

-De mi parte él no sabrá nada. Responde Kuroda antes de salir de la habitación.

-Perdóname Asami pero no podre esperarte. Akihito caía de rodillas soltando un leve llanto.

******-****-****-******

Akihito se encontraba de pie delante un espejo subiendo el cierre de su negra y ancha chamarra, observando sus ojos rojizos asociados a las lágrimas que ha soltado y a las pocas horas de sueño que ha tenido en la última semana, especialmente las dos últimas noches. Hoy era la gran noche, en donde todo acabaría, en donde se daría fin años de sufrimiento.

Por su parte, Kate se encontraba observándolo desde el marco de la puerta, su expresión denotaba tristeza y agobio. Kuroda se encontraba en sala de la casa de Kate dando las últimas indicaciones a su personal.

-Deja de mirarme así ¿Quieres? Expreso Akihito mientras se colocaba sus muslera llena de cuchillas, una pistola detective special colt* y un par de Tessen.

-Akihito ¿Por qué no pensamos mejor las cosas? ¿Por qué no contamos mejor con la opinión de Asami? Decía Kitty con voz entrecortada.

-Es mejor así… además Asami no sabe nada de lo que va a pasar esta noche y tú no se lo dirás. Responde Akihito colocando en su espalda la Katana que Asami le había regalado cuando iniciaron a trabajar juntos, pasando al lado de Kate.

-Ya todos están listos, estaremos atentos a tu llamada. Exclama Kuroda entregándole un celular a Akihito.

-Es hora de irme, ¡Fiscal! Cumpla con su palabra. Acto seguido Akihito se coloca al frente de Kate y la abraza fuertemente.

-No hagas esto por favor Akihito. Responde Kate correspondiendo al abrazo mojando la chamarra de Akihito con sus lágrimas. Este no responde nada, solo abraza más fuerte el delgado cuerpo de Kitty.

-¡Lo hare! Y tú por favor, trata de sobrevivir hasta que yo llegue. Fue lo que dijo Kuroda separando a Kate de Akihito, este salio rápidamente del apartamento.

-¡Kuroda San! En esos instantes Kitty se arrodilla delante del fiscal. -Por favor no le deje morir. Decía está soltando un gran llanto -¡Por favor!

Kuroda se queda sin palabras ante semejante imagen, si Kate se encontraba en semejante estado, no quiere ni imaginarse la reacción de Asami cuando se entere que Akihito fue a enfrentarse solo a Mikhail Arbatov.

****-****-****-****

El lugar en donde se realizaría la subasta, era una vieja casa, en un área bastante boscosa. Akihito al llegar a dicho lugar, noto varios vehículos estacionados frente de la casa de no más de tres pisos. La entrada estaba escoltada solo con dos hombres, los cuales Akihito elimino rápidamente lanzándole un par de navajas a sus cuellos. Después ingreso sigilosamente a dicho lugar, estaba algo oscuro y silencioso.  Se internó cada vez más, notando que no había nadie en la sala principal, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte trasera, en donde había más de iluminación y un poco de ruidos, noto que era un área grande y boscosa, muy iluminada pero un poco silenciosa, algo que le parecía bastante sospechoso. De repente sintió como la puerta por donde había ingresado al bosque fue cerrada repentinamente.

- _¡Bienvenido! Takaba Akihito…_

Akihito escucho como hablaban por un parlante. Nada bueno se aproximaba, ya que comenzó a escuchar murmullos procedentes de diferentes lugares del bosque.

-Maldito Mikhail, fue por eso que me invito a este lugar. Murmuro Feilong al escuchar “Takaba Akihito” y ver la figura de este proyectada en la pared de la puerta trasera del hostal.

_-Señores… les presento a Takaba Akihito, la persona quien me traiga su cadáver le daré 500.000.000 dólares ¡Que empiece la caza!_

Akihito al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a correr internándose en lo profundo del bosque, esquivando algunas balas, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles. -¡Demonios!

-Niño es que mejor que te rindas hay más de 30 personas en este bosque dispuestos a matarte. Se escuchaba una voz cercana de donde estaba Akihito.

Akihito saca el celular que Kuroda le había pasado y procede a llamarlo. -¡Fiscal! Vengan ya, me están cazando. Murmuro Akihito mientras le clavaba su Katana por la espalda a un hombre que estaba cerca de él.

_-¿Cómo?_

-¡Que vengan ya! fue lo último que dijo Akihito antes de esquivar varios disparos de un par de hombres que lo habían visto, obligándolo a soltar el celular.

-Akihito agáchate. Grito Feilong al ver como un hombre le iba a disparar por la espalda a Takaba, mientras dispara la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre.

-¡Feilong! ¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar? Pregunta Akihito recogiendo el rifle.

_-¡Señores! La apuesta sube, daré 10.000.000 dólares más si también logran cazar a Lui Feilong._

-¡Maldito! Fui cordialmente invitado por Mikhail, para llegar a un acuerdo, no sabía que se trataba de una trampa, debemos que estar juntos en esto y cuidarnos las espaldas. Exclama Feilong recargando su pistola.

-Me parece bien, por lo pronto debemos de salir de este pequeño bosque e ingresar de nuevo a la casa ¿esta solo? Pregunta Akihito guardando nuevamente su Katana.

-No, ahí está Yoh. Responde Feilong observando como Yoh le dispara un hombre que estaba a varios metros de distancia, luego camina hacia él.

-¡Feilong Sama! son demasiados hombres para nosotros.  En esos instantes Yoh calla y observa detenidamente Akihito. -Para nosotros tres, además en la salida hay por lo menos diez hombres escoltándola.

Los tres se esconden detrás de un enorme árbol vigilando todo su campo periférico.

-Yo creo que lo ideal es separarnos, atacar a cada uno de esos hombres desde diferentes puntos y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible,  al fin y cabo nos quieren cazar a ambos. Dice Feilong

-Es arriesgado pero es lo mejor, si alguno de los tres llega primero a la puerta y esa esta despejada dará una señal de tres disparos seguidos al aire. Dice Yoh.

-Está bien, tengan mucha precaución y traten de salir rápidamente de este lugar ya que la policía viene en camino ¡Suerte! Exclama Akihito para después salir corriendo hacia lado derecho de donde estaban ubicados. Feilong salio por la parte izquierda y Yoh hacia el frente.

Cada uno de ellos estaba a varios metros alejados de la puerta. A medida que Akihito se acercaba hacia la puerta, vio a varios hombres, así que antes de que ellos lo notaran, se escondía bajo las sombras de los árboles y les disparaba. Cuando las balas del rifle se acabaron, Akihito comenzó a tirarles cuchillos en la parte posterior, lateral o frontal de los cuellos de los hombres, hasta quedar con una sola cuchilla, de allí procede a sacar sus Tessen y atacarlos por la espalda, agachando sus cabezas hacia atrás y luego darles un rápido y limpio corte en sus gargantas.

Por su parte, Feilong rápida y sigilosamente, atacaba por la espalda a los hombres con quienes se cruzaba, les tapaba la boca y rápidamente les volteaba el cuello,  con el fin de ahorrar balas. Yoh les disparaba rápida y certeramente en cabezas o pechos de los hombres, tiraba el arma vacía, luego cogía la pistola o rifle de la persona que asesinaba.

Feilong y Yoh llegaron a la par a la puerta, acabando con los hombres que la custodiaban. Luego Yoh dispara tres veces seguidas al aire antes de entrar a la casa caminando detrás de Feilong. Akihito al escuchar los disparos cercanos a la puerta, guarda su Tessen y sale corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Sodou, quien estuvo participando en la cacería, decidió retirarse al notar que Akihito estaba saliendo bien librado. Salio del bosque con la intención de irse rápidamente de la casa, pero no conto con toparse con Feilong y Yoh.

-¡Vaya! A quien tenemos aquí. Exclama Feilong mientras se acercaba a Sodou, este intento salir corriendo, pero Feilong no se lo permitió ya que rápidamente le dispara en el muslo derecho haciéndolo caer. -Creo que no fue una gran pérdida de tiempo el venir a este lugar. Dice Feilong mientras se coloca al lado de Sodou.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? Pregunta Sodou adolorido apretando con sus manos la herida en su muslo derecho.

-Hiciste cosas muy malas y debes de pagar por ellas, además es una forma de quedar a mano con Akihito. Responde Feilong mientras se agacha -Yoh llévalo hasta el auto y vayámonos rápidamente de este lugar.

Yoh solo asiente, luego agarra el pie izquierdo de Sodou y lo arrastra por el pasillo, caminando detrás de Feilong.

******-****-****-******

-Definitivamente el tal Mikhail Arbatov es un hombre muy valiente al atreverse a atacarme, Ryuichi Kun. Exclama Minato, el líder del clan Kirai.

-Su plan consistía en evitar que Akihito saliera del país y le funciono. Responde Asami quien estaba de rodillas frente a Minato tomando algo de Sake.

-Por seguridad, deberías de traer a ese niño Akihito, en cualquier momento lo pueden atacar.

-Lo sé Minato Sama, mañana mismo iré por él, aunque en estos momentos se encuentra refugiado en la casa de una amiga cercana y ella vive escoltada.

-Este lugar es mucho más seguro, desde hace una semana que están aquí refugiados, no les ha ocurrido nada a ti ni a tu hija.

-Así es Minato Sama y se lo agradezco, pero él y yo acordamos separarnos  por esta semana y analizar mejor la situación, pero…

En esos instantes entra precipitadamente Misaki al cuarto en donde Minato y Asami estaban reunidos. -¡Asami Sama!

-¡Misaki! ¿Por qué entra así?  Pregunta algo enojado Asami.

-Vengo de la casa de Kate y me informo que Akito Sama se fue a enfrentarse solo a Mikhail Arbatov. Responde Misaki bastante agitada. -Fue solo a una subasta que está a cargo del propio Mikhail, está inicio a las 7 pm.

Asami se levantó rápidamente, caminando directamente hacia donde estaba Misaki -¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿Dónde es?

-No lo sé, el fiscal ya debe estar camino hacia ese lugar.

-¿Kuroda? Él sabía la locura que Akihito está cometiendo. Asami miraba su reloj mientras salía de la habitación. Son las 7:30 pm debo de ir a buscarlo.

En esos instantes Minato saca su móvil y procede a marcar. -Por favor organiza a un grupo de hombres para que acompañen a Ryuichi.

******-****-****-******

Akihito ingreso rápidamente a la casa, estaba demasiado agotado y tenía varias heridas en sus brazos, ya que lamentablemente algunas balas lograron rozarlo un poco, provocando quemaduras bastantes dolorosas. Se escondió debajo de las escalas que conectaban con el segundo piso, necesitaba descansar un poco.  Mientras intentaba recobrar algo de aire, escucho el sonido de las sirenas, era evidente, Kuroda estaba a punto de llegar allí, así que no podía perder más tiempo, soltó un pesado suspiro y subió por las escalas.

Al llegar al segundo piso, vio a varios hombres muertos y distribuidos a lo largo del pasillo, siguió caminando, pasando por encima de los cadáveres, notando que todas las puertas estaban abiertas,  excepto una. Al estar de pie frente a ella, tomo aire y rápidamente abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación.

-Solos tu y yo ¿Qué vamos hacer? Pregunta Mikhail bastante sarcástico, sentando en un sofá frente a la puerta sosteniendo su pistola con su mano derecha.

-Hare algo que debí hacer hace poco tiempo atrás. Respondió Akihito seriamente, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella.

-¿Sabes? Tú, yo y Asami tenemos muchas cosas en común, nunca deseamos esto, pero me da la impresión de que fue divertido para ti. Mikhail se levanta del sofá.

-¿Crees que fue divertido para mi durante todos esos años de mi vida? Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, no pienso exponer a más personas. Responde Akihito acercándose  a Mikhail.

-Ellos a mí no me interesan, solo tú. Mikhail camina muy despacio hacia Akihito. –Aquí las cosas son simples, uno de los dos quedara con vida o los dos morimos.

-Qué largo camino hemos recorrido ¿no te parece Mikhail Arbatov?

-Y aquí se acaba. Mikhail apunta a Akihito.

 Akihito al ver las intenciones del ruso, se aleja un poco de este y en un rápido movimiento, da un pequeño brinco, su cuerpo gira 360° hacia la izquierda mientras le da una patada doble en el pecho de Mikhail, este cae arrodillado, así que Akihito intenta darle un rodillazo al rostro, pero el ruso se levanta rápidamente y lo bloquea agarrándolo del muslo y cintura tirándolo al piso. Mikhail rápidamente alza su pierna derecha e intenta patearlo con su talón, pero Akihito rueda por el piso evitando el golpe levantándose velozmente, mientras intenta golpear con sus puños a Mikhail, pero este los bloque con sus antebrazos y rápidamente agarra el antebrazo izquierdo de Akihito y lo tira hacia el suelo, el cuerpo de Takaba gira 180° en el aire antes de estrellarse.

Mikhail intenta golpear el rostro de Akihito con su codo derecho, pero este lo bloque agarrándolo del codo, mientras que simultáneamente agarra el cuello del ruso con sus piernas y lo tira al piso. Este movimiento provoca que la pistola detective special colt* que llevaba Akihito en su muslera se cayera.

Ambos se incorporan rápidamente, intentando recuperar algo de aire. Akihito intenta darle una patada alta al rostro de Mikhail, pero este la bloquea también con una patada, al instante Akihito intenta apuñetearlo, pero el ruso lo bloquea con sus antebrazos. Ambos se vuelven alejar para estabilizar su respiración. Mikhail rápidamente trata de patear el pecho de Akihito, pero este la bloquea con sus palmas, instantáneamente patea el cuello de Mikhail, quien cae de espaldas al lado de la pistola de Akihito.    

Akihito se acerca a Mikhail con la intención de patearle el rostro, pero el ruso agarra rápidamente la pistola y dispara el pecho de Akihito. -Vas a morir al igual que tu hermana y tus dos amigos.

Akihito cae de rodillas frente a Mikhail, haciendo un gesto de dolor, pero con su último aliento, lleva su mano hacia su muslera derecha, saca su última navaja clavándola en el cuello del ruso.

En esos instantes, Mikhail suelta la pistola y lleva sus manos hacia su cuello, mientras que Akihito cae pesadamente boca abajo, mirando como la sangre del ruso fluía de su cuello, descendiendo hacia su pecho. Mikhail también cae boca abajo, quedando su rostro algo cercano al rostro de Akihito, ambos se miraban fijamente, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Perdón!

-¡…! Akihito hace una expresión de sorpresa.

-Perdón por lo que te hizo mi hermano, perdón por mandar asesinar a tus amigos y a tu hermana. Exclama Mikhail tomando bocanadas de aire.

Akihito suaviza su expresión de sorpresa colocando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. –Ya no tiene importancia.

Mikhail corresponde a la sonrisa. -Tal vez en otra vida seamos amigos.

-Eso espero. Responde Akihito mientras miraba como los ojos de Mikhail se cerraban definitivamente.

Akihito se levanta con mucha dificultad, tomando algo de aire en el proceso. Camino tambaleándose hacia la puerta, mientras apretaba su herida en el pecho. _“Asami quiero verte una vez más_ ” era lo que pensaba Akihito una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al salir de allí, vio que afuera del cuarto se encontraba Chang y Daiki. Akihito soltó un suspiro al verlos, luego sigue caminando hacia el balcón que estaba al final del pasillo, pasando al lado de ellos.

Al llegar allí, cae de rodillas mientras alza su mirada al estrellado cielo, a pesar de que a su alrededor había turbulencia y bullicio debido a la presencia de Kuroda y la policía, Akihito no escuchaba nada, solo los lentos latidos de su corazón.

******-****-****-******

Asami se baja precipitadamente de su auto,  camina rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa, pero un policía lo detiene, Asami en medio de su desesperación le da un puñetazo al policía y entra al lugar. Al estar adentro, nota como varios policías tenían detenidas a varias personas, pero ninguno de ellos era Akihito. Siguió caminando cruzando la sala, topándose con las escalas que conducían a la segunda planta; por intuición, sube rápidamente al segundo piso y camina pasando por encima de los cadáveres hacia el balcón que había al final del pasillo.

- _“¡Que tranquilidad! ¡Estoy solo!… ¡¿esta es la libertad que tanto estaba anhelando?!”_ era lo que pensaba Akihito mientras observaba el estrellado cielo.

Sintió pasos cerca y una extraña presencia detrás de él, decidió girar su cuerpo hacia atrás y ver quien era -¡Asami! Exclama Akihito bastante sorprendido.

-Aki…hito. Susurra Asami arrodillándose frente a este.

Akihito sonríe dulcemente mientras que su cuerpo se desploma y cae sobre el pecho de Asami.

-¡Resiste! Exclama Asami observando como Akihito apretaba su pecho. Luego intenta alzarlo pero Akihito lo detiene.

-¡No! Es mejor así. Asami se detiene observando como el rostro de Akihito se ponía cada vez más pálido. -¡Tengo frio! podrías abrazarme.

Asami no emite ni una sola palabra, solo se mueve mecánicamente sentándose en el piso, luego coloca a Akihito entre sus brazos.

-Es una linda noche, por fin seré libre. Susurra Akihito cerrando sus ojos.

-Eres la primera persona por la que siento algo especial y aun así no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Akihito suelta una pequeña carcajada mientras abre un poco sus ojos -¿Se me está confesando Asami Sama?

-Akihito yo… yo no pude venir a ayudarte. Responde Asami evidenciando frustración en su tono de voz.

-Tu viniste a buscarme… eso para mí fue más que suficiente. Akihito sonríe felizmente.

-¡Akihito! Murmura Asami algo sorprendido. Acto seguido besa dulcemente a Akihito, este recibe el beso soltando algunas lágrimas.

Después de varios segundos, los labios de ambos se desconectan, ya que la cabeza de Akihito se desploma hacia atrás.

-¡Akihito! Balbucea Asami sacudiendo levemente el cuerpo de este, pero Akihito no responde. _“eres libre”_ pensaba Asami mientras sonreía tristemente al notar que Akihito ya no respiraba.

******-****-****-******

Kuroda nota una silueta que se acercaba hacia la salida de la casa, era Asami quien llevaba entre sus brazos a Akihito.

-¡Aquí esta! te entrego al hombre que tu tanto decías que era una mala persona y que solo me traía problemas. Exclama Asami fríamente colocando el cuerpo de Akihito a los pies de Kuroda.

Kuroda queda anonadado ante la tranquilidad de Asami, limitándose solo a observar el pálido rostro de Akihito. –Ryuichi yo…

-No quiero escuchar nada. Asami pasa al lado de Kuroda.

Mientras que Asami se acercaba a su auto, vio como a unos cuantos metros, como Feilong lo observaba con una expresión férrea antes de cerrar la ventanilla de su vehículo, Asami solo suspira ante la mirada y sigue caminando hacia su auto.

-Vámonos ya de aquí Kirishima, expresa Asami totalmente agitado mientras se sube a su auto. -¿Kirishima?

-Lo siento Asami Sama, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste ante lo sucedido.

Asami alza su mirada hacia donde estaba Kirishima, notando como este soltaba algunas lágrimas… -¡Gracias! Exclama Asami antes de volver a agachar su mirada.

**_Continuara…_ **


	19. Capítulo Final: Tiempos Difíciles

Asami se encontraba sentado en una banca del hospital, con su cabeza agachada, observando fijamente sus manos manchadas con sangre seca de Akihito. Aun no entendía que hacia allí en ese lugar, no deseaba estar allí, afuera de la morgue esperando saber el motivo de la muerte de Akihito, él estaba más que consciente de que él había muerto por su culpa, en sus brazos y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kate estaba sentada a su lado, en estado de Shock, Kuroda estaba frente a Asami, de pie recargado en la pared, observándolo fijamente, mientras que Misaki caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del pasillo del hospital, no podía tranquilizarse, pero detuvo su caminata cuando vio a un joven médico salir de la morgue.

-¿Desean ver el cuerpo?

Asami solo sonrió ante la pregunta, mientras que Misaki y Kate entraron corriendo a la sala, el medico camino detrás de ellas.

-¿Por qué no me comunicaste que Akihito haría esa locura? ¿Tanto lo detestaba? Asami alza su mirada al notar que ambos estaban solos.

-El me pidió que no te contara nada, además fue mejor así, si tú lo hubieras ayudado, en estos momentos estarías preso o muerto también. Respondió algo enojado Kuroda.

-¡Esta muerto! Grito Asami levantándose de golpe de su puesto, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Misaki provenientes de la morgue.

-Entiende Ryuichi, yo le prometí a tu padre que no permitiría que nada te malo te ocurriese y eso fue lo que hice, Akihito tomo su decisión de protegerte de la muerte o de la cárcel…Kuroda guardo silencio al ver que Kate sacaba a Misaki de la morgue.

-Eso es una trampa… él, él siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Exclamaba Misaki llorando, pasando al lado de Asami y Kuroda, siendo abrazada por Kate quien también lloraba.

-Aunque no me creas, yo también lamento su muerte.

-Espero que la muerte de Akihito haya valido la pena y yo no este metido en líos legales. Fue lo único que respondió Asami mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

******-****-****-******

-¡Me van a hacer mucha falta! Exclama Misaki abrazando fuertemente a Kate.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido empleo en una importante compañía de Software en Corea del Sur, respondió Kate separándose de Misaki

-¡Sí! Estoy realmente emocionada. En esos instantes Misaki fija su mirada en Asami. -¡Asami Sama! ¿Puedo abrazarlo?

Asami alzo las cejas en clara señal de sorpresa, pero al instante, relajo su expresión y abrió un poco sus brazos.

Misaki abrazo inmediatamente a Asami. -Gracias por todo Asami Sama

-Éxitos en tu nueva vida, responde Asami mientras se separa de Misaki.

-Y a ti pequeña te extrañare el doble, en esos instantes Misaki carga y abraza a Hikari.

 _Pasajeros con destino a Seúl…_ Misaki suelta a Hikari al escuchar el parlante.

-¡Es mi vuelo! Es hora de irm… Misaki seco sus lágrimas mientras se abanicaban con su mano derecha… ¡Adiós!

Kate y Hikari se despedían con sus manos, mientras que Asami sonreía levemente, todos observan como Misaki se perdía en medio de la multitud.

-¡Ryuichi San! Viajan mañana ¿cierto? Pregunta Kate observando como Misaki se perdía de su vista.

-¡Sí! No quiero estar un minuto más en Tokio, iniciare desde cero en Sídney y tratare de rehacer mi vida como la tenía planeada desde hace mucho tiempo. Responde Asami caminando con Hikari de la mano hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que esparcimos las cenizas de Akihito en el mar y le dimos su anhelada libertad… y aun así te iras tan pronto ¿Me quedare sola?

-Kate Onechan ira a visitarnos ¿Cierto? Interrumpe Hikari con su dulce voz mirando a los ojos a Kate. -Así no te sentirás sola.

-Claro que si Princesa, cuando pueda iré a visitarlos, ya que tu padre nos dejó a cargo de sus negocios a Kirishima y a mí. Responde Kate agachándose quedando a la misma altura de la niña.

-No estará sola, Shinji se quedara contigo ¿o me equivoco? Pregunta Asami de manera suspicaz.

Kate enrojeció ante el comentario de Asami, provocando una suave risa en Hikari. –Es…es un gran apoyo para mí.

******-****-****-******

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la subasta, Feilong se llevó a Sodou a China, en donde este fue obligado a prostituirse después de que se recuperarse de la herida de bala que Feilong le hizo en su muslo. Después de algunos meses de explotarlo, Feilong decidió venderlo ya que no lo quería cerca de él.

-¿Cómo te fue? Pregunta Feilong a Yoh desde su escritorio.

-Vendido por 26.000.000 dólares, fue comprado por un acaudalado Albanes. Responde Yoh sentándose al frente de Feilong.

-No me sorprende, el tipo no estaba tan mal.

-Eso es cierto Feilong Sama, dio muy buenas ganancias mientras lo prostituíamos.

 _“Eso fue por ti… Akihito”_ pensaba Feilong mientras observaba por su ventana el agradable paisaje de Shanghái.

******-****-****-******

** Un año después  **

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Exclamo Asami mientras abrazaba a Kate

-Gracias por venir, no pensé que lo hicieras.

-No es como si no fuera a volver nunca a Tokio. Responde Asami separándose de Kate.

-¡Onechan! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Gritaba Hikari mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Kate.

-Gracias preciosa mía, pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en Sídney? supe que tus clubes nocturnos son los más populares. Exclama Kate mientras invitaba a Asami a sentarse en una de las mesas VIP del Club Shion con Hikari en brazos.

-En ese aspecto no me puedo quejar, pero todavía…

-Sí, lo sé. Kate coloca a Hikari a su lado derecho, quedando ambas frente a Asami.

-Lo veo sentado en mi cama, con su sonrisa traviesa, esa que me regalo la primera vez que lo vi, cuando tuvo la osadía de robarme y dejarme amarrado en el callejón. Exclama Asami sonriendo levemente.

-Yo lo escucho llamándome ¡Kate! o ¡Kitty! Lo escucho con cada sonido que percibo, me giro, pero no hay nadie. Responde Kate mientras servía dos copas de vino tinto.

-Si tal vez me lo hubiera llevado ese día conmigo a la casa de Minato Sama, si no lo hubiera dejado solo, el estaría…

-Ryuichi San, esa es la tercera fase ¡Negación! Yo estoy en la cuarta. Responde Kate sonriendo tristemente

-¿Depresión?

-¡Sí! pero hoy me siento feliz, además algo me dice que él sabía que moriría, por eso él se veía triste pero muy calmado y tranquilo a la vez… no sé, siento que él está vivo y

-¡No lo está! Habla Asami de manera fría y cortante.

Kate sacude su cabeza, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. -Cuando me digo que él está vivo, recuerdo ese hoyo que tenía en su pecho, su frio y pálido cuerpo acostado en la mesa de la morgue, ahí es donde paso de la negación a la depresión.

En esos instantes llega uno de los subordinados de Kate con una caja de regalo. -¡Kate Sama! le enviaron esto.

-¿Quién? Pregunta Kate recibiendo una caja de color dorado con un moño fucsia en la tapa.

-No lo sé Kate Sama, un mensajero lo trajo.

Kate destapo la caja y saco de allí un hermoso vestido de seda color rojo, largo de tirantes y un juego de collar y aretes plateados. -¡Oh! Que belleza, quien sea que lo haya enviado sabia mis gustos.

-¿No tiene tarjeta? Pregunta Asami observando como su hija comía un helado que le habían llevado.

-¡No! No tiene, Kate observa el interior de la caja.

En esos momentos llega Misaki a la mesa en donde estaba Asami, Kate y Hikari, abrazándolos a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Yo también recibí un regalo con esa clase de empaque! Exclama Misaki señalando la caja dorada, sentándose al lado de Asami.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que era? Pregunta Kate bastante extrañada.

-Un lindo perrito robótico.

-Ahora que recuerdo, antes de irse a trabajar con Minato Sama, Kirishima también recibió un regalo con esa clase de empaque. Exclama Kate observando a Asami. -Ryuichi San ¿usted también recibió un regalo?

-¡No!

-¡Que extraño! Dice Misaki.

-¿Lo quisiste? Pregunto Kate después de varios segundos de silencio, cambiando de tema.

-Lo quiero… lo extraño. Respondió Asami mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa con vino.

-¡Papá! Si extrañas tanto a tío Akihito ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlo? ¡Él no está con mamá! cuestiona Hikari mirando con inocencia a su padre.

Asami, Kate y Misaki solo sonríe tristemente ante la duda de la pequeña.

******-****-****-******

-¡Señor Asami! Tome le dejaron esto. Exclama la recepcionista del hotel entregándole un regalo a Asami.

-¿Quién dejo esto? Pregunta Asami bastante sorprendido recibiendo la caja parecida a la del regalo de Kate.

-Un mensajero Señor Asami

-¡Gracias! Responde Asami caminando hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a su habitación, Asami abre la caja y saca de allí una botella de whiskey, unos puros cubanos, unas llaves y un pequeño papel con una dirección.

Asami mira extrañado las llaves y el papel, lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado raro y tal vez recibiría la respuesta yendo a la dirección escrita en el papel. Saco el móvil de su bolsillo de su saco.

-¿¡Kate podrías por favor quedarte más tiempo con Hikari!? Pregunta Asami saliendo de su habitación.

_-No hay problema pero ¿ocurre algo?_

-No, nada, solo salio un asunto de último minuto nada más.

_-Está bien, no hay problema._

-¡Gracias!

******-****-****-******

Asami llego al lugar escrito en el pequeño papel, resulto ser la dirección de un complejo de apartamentos, que quedaba cerca a lugar en donde él trabajaba. Decidió subir hasta el quinto piso y abrir la puerta del apartamento indicado en el papel.

Se sorprendió al ver la pared de la sala llena de estrellas, algunas de estas estaban caídas en el suelo.  Entro al apartamento, cerrando la puerta mientras recogía un sobre que había en la entrada. Luego camino hasta la pared, noto como en ella había pegada una estrella de color negro y tres de color blanco, el resto eran de color beige.

-Eras masoquista… Akihito. Asami leía “Mijaíl” en la estrella negra y “Kou” en la estrella blanca.

Al descubrir que el apartamento era de Akihito, decidió explorarlo un poco, era evidente que las estrellas representaban las personas que él había asesinado. Camino a lo largo del pasillo llegando hasta la habitación, entro allí y se sorprendió al ver un manneque con una bala calibre 38 en el pecho, en esos instantes recordó que Kuroda le había dicho que Akihito había muerto por un disparo en el pecho ocasionado por una bala calibre 38 de una pistola detective special colt. Luego nota como encima de la cama había una hoja con un informe.

_Catalepsia proviene de la conjugación de las palabras catapulta y narcolepsia, que en el idioma griego significa casi muerto. Es un estado biológico también conocido como "muerte aparente", que presenta todas las características de un deceso pero que no lo es. Acorde a su intensidad, el individuo podrá estar inconsciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, vagamente consciente, o incluso consciente al punto de ver y oír a la perfección sin poder reaccionar. Su estado se puede presentar por minutos, horas o varios días en los casos extremos. Los síntomas pueden ser: rigidez corporal, el sujeto no responde a estímulos; la respiración y el pulso se vuelven muy lentos, la piel se pone pálida. La suma de todos los síntomas produce la impresión de encontrarse frente a un cadáver verdadero. Es por el último síntoma que se cree que la persona ha muerto._

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? Exclama Asami bastante confundido, tirando la hoja, procediendo a abrir el sobre que tenía en su mano.

Fue grande su sorpresa al ver el contenido del sobre.

******-****-****-******

 -¡Yung! Pareces un acosador de niños. Exclama Chang Jian observando como Akihito le tomaba un par de fotos a un par de hermanitos que caminaban de la mano.

-No fastidies. Responde Akihito sonriéndoles dulcemente a los niños.

-Mejor vámonos, hay que recoger a Daiki e ir al dōjō a dar las lesiones de hoy.

-Ha pasado un largo año y cada día que pasa los extraño más, Akihito observa la estatua de la libertad, mientras caminaba por las congestionadas calles de New York.

-El ya debió recibir cada una de las pistas que le enviaste, así que prepárate cuando menos lo piensas el estará aquí en New York. Responde Chang caminando al lado de Akihito.

-Se vengara ¡lo sé! Espero que no se enoje tanto. Responde Akihito algo sonrojado recordando la peculiar forma en que Asami castiga.

** Flashback **

Akihito se encontraba acostado en la cama cuando de repente sintió como vibraba el celular que Daiki le había arrojado.

 -¡Sí!

_-¡Akihito soy Chang!_

-Dime. Akihito se sienta en la cama.

_-¿Sabes que tienes orden de captura por los hechos sucedidos en la mansión Brown y que Asami es acusado de ser tu cómplice?_

-No, no lo sabía, responde Akihito algo sorprendido.

_-Al parecer tienes dos opciones, que te mate Mikhail o que te lleven preso ¿Qué te parece la opción en donde mejor muere Takaba Akihito y Saga Akihito?_

-¿Cómo? Pregunta Akihito bastante extrañado.

_-Tengo un plan, escucha atentamente. En dos días Mikhail realizara una subasta en una casa en una zona boscosa, más que una subasta es una trampa para ti, para que tú vengas, te enfrentes a él y él te mate. Así que lo más ideal es que finjas tu muerte ante el mundo, te culpan de todo lo malo y así Asami queda libre de todo cargo._

-¿Y cómo se supone que finja mi muerte?

_-Cuando estés solo en la casa, te llegara un paquete, allí hay un suéter que tiene en su interior pequeñas bolsas llenas de sangre, está la dirección de la casa y también hay un arma detective special colt, esta alterada y no te hará ningún daño, solo necesito que provoques que Mikhail te dispare con esta, eso depende de tu osadía. Después entraras en estado de catalepsia gracias a un pequeño medicamento que te daré, del resto me encargo yo ¿Qué te parece?_

-¡Arriesgado! Además iré solo y es una trampa, lo más seguro es que si muera.

_-Daiki y yo nos encargaremos de las personas que intenten matarte ¿lo harás sí o no?_

-¡Esta bien! Respondió Akihito algo triste, sabía que con ese absurdo plan lastimaría a más de una persona.

_-Te veo en dos días ¡adiós!_

Después de finalizar la llamada, Akihito mira su celular atentamente, luego decide guardarlo, al notar que Kuroda entra a su habitación.

******-****-****-******

Daiki y Chang ya habían asesinado a varias personas que estaban en el interior de la casa, solo faltaba acabar con las personas que estaban en la segunda planta, subieron silenciosamente al segundo piso. Acto seguido, Chang les disparaba con una pistola con silenciador a cada uno de los hombres que habían en el pasillo, mientras que Daiki también les disparaba a los hombres que estaban en el interior de las habitaciones, exceptuando una, donde estaba Mikhail. Luego subieron a la terraza del hostal e instalaron dos fusiles, ambos empezaron a dispararles a varios hombres que instaban matar a Akihito, evitando herirlo a él, a Feilong o su subordinado.

Cuando observaron que Akihito salio del bosque, ambos siguieron disparando con más libertad, acabando con todos los hombres que quedaban vivos. Después bajaron hasta la segunda planta, notando como Takaba salía algo cansado de la habitación en donde esta Mikhail. Akihito soltó un suspiro al verlos, mientras que Chang le entregaba un pequeño frasco, luego sigue caminando hacia el balcón que estaba al final del pasillo, pasando al lado de ambos.

Akihito cae de rodillas al llegar al balcón, estaba demasiado agotado, bebió el contenido del pequeño frasco mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, luego tiro el frasco, a los pocos minutos llega Asami hacia donde él estaba.

Akihito sentía como su respiración se iba, su cuerpo se colocaba más frio y como el rostro de Asami se desvanecía, lo único que sentía eran los cálidos labios de Asami sobre los suyos, hasta que de momento dejo de sentirlos.

Mientras tanto, Chang, Daiki y un par de paramédicos pagados por Chang, esperaban dentro de una ambulancia el momento indicado para ir por el cuerpo inerte de Akihito. Daiki bajo su cabeza al ver que Asami tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Akihito, colocándolo a los pies del fiscal. Todos esperaron a que Asami se marchara de allí, Daiki y los dos paramédicos bajaron de la ambulancia y recogieron el cuerpo de Akihito antes de que el fiscal pudiese tocarlo.

Dentro de la ambulancia, Chang le quita el suéter a Akihito y procede a quemarlo varias veces el esternón, después le inyecta más medicamento a base de cocaína. Al llegar al hospital, Chang se disfraza de médico, engaña a Kate y a Misaki mostrándoles el cadáver de Akihito. Observa como Misaki grita y llora viendo el cuerpo inerte de este, mientras que Kate la abrazaba. 

Después de que todos se marcharan del hospital, Daiki se lleva a Akihito al aeropuerto, mientras que Chang enviaba a la funeraria uno de los hombres de Mikhail, haciéndolo pasar por Akihito. Ya en Narita, Chang, Daiki y Akihito abordaban un jet privado, equipado con aparatos médicos que se encargaban de mantener la actividad cardiaca de Akihito. Para poder salir del país, Chang tuvo que comprar y extorsionar a más de una persona.

Akihito despertó bastante confundido después de dos horas de vuelo. Daiki tuvo que colocarle una máscara de oxígeno ya que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

Durante el vuelo, Chang le conto a Akihito que él fue quien quiso acercarse a Mikhail, para poder  así estar cerca de Yuri, y asesinarlo en el momento indicado, ya que él fue quien había asesinado a su padre por orden de Mijaíl.

También le conto como había conocido a Daiki. Mikhail lo había estado buscando por varios meses, ya que él fue quien había llamado a la policía el día en que su hermano había sido asesinado, por ende él sabía quién fue el que lo había matado. Pero Chang lo encontró primero, refugiado en un orfanato del gobierno, lo saco de allí y decidió entrenarlo y protegerlo del alcance de Mikhail. Daiki le conto a Chang todo lo que en realidad había sucedido ese día.

Los tres se instalaron en New York, Akihito cambio de color de cabello y de nombre, lo cambio por Young, que significa libertad, acción por la paz. Chang y Akihito montaron un dōjō en donde daban clases de defensa personal a personas de todas las edades. Daiki fue enviado en contra de su voluntad a estudiar, tanto Akihito como Chang quería que el viviera como un joven normal y que olvidara todo lo malo que le había ocurrido y que había hecho.

En sus tiempos libres, Akihito se dedicaba a tomar fotos a niños sonrientes, a padres con sus hijos y a hermosos paisajes, mientras esperaba el momento en donde volvería a ver a las personas que más amaba.

** Fin del Flashback **

-Solo espero que no tarde en llegar. Akihito tomaba una foto a un hombre quien cargaba en sus hombros a una pequeña niña.

Chang solo alza sus hombros mientras seguía caminando al lado de Akihito.

******-****-****-******

Asami saco del sobre un naipe, era un as de corazones y una foto en donde se veía Akihito sonriente, con su cabello castaño medio y con la estatua de la libertad en el fondo. Giro la foto y allí vio escrito un mensaje.

_Aquí te espero._

-Maldito tramposo, exclama Asami sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su saco. -¡Señorita! Necesito dos vuelos para New York lo más pronto posible.

 _“Este año de sufrimiento lo vas a pagar muy caro… Akihito”_ pensaba Asami mientras esperaba en línea cuales eran los vuelos disponibles para ir a New York, observando con alegría la foto.

**_Tiempos Difíciles…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue inspirado en el capítulo final de White Collar, me pareció tan increíble que decidí copiarlo.


	20. Extra: Hermandad…Promesas

-¡Suelten al chico! Se escuchó una voz fuerte e imponente desde la entrada de un sucio callejón.

-No se me meta viejo ¿además quién es usted? Pregunta uno de los tres hombres que había en el callejón.

-¡Vaya juventud tan irrespetuosa! ¿Quieren saberlo? está bien mi nombre es Asami Valentino.

-¿Y que hace aquí, en este sucio lugar un jefe de la mafia ayudando a esta basura? Pregunta otro hombre con aspecto de vándalo, pateando el estómago de un hombre joven quien estaba tirado en el callejón.

 En esos instantes se escuchó un disparo. -Si vuelve a golpearlo, el próximo disparo va ser en su frente.

-¡Demonios! Esta basura nos debe dinero y no quiere pagarlo, todo con el fin de salvar a su moribunda madre.

-¿Dinero? ¿Solo por eso lo golpearon? Tomen. En esos instantes un hombre mayor, con buena apariencia les lanza un gajo de dinero a los tres hombres.

Uno de ellos recogió el dinero y procedió a salir del callejón, con los otros dos hombres atrás de el, evitando cualquier contacto con el jefe de la mafia. El hombre golpeado, al verse solo con el Yakuza, intento levantarse, pero le fue imposible estaba demasiado golpeado.

-Vaya paliza recibiste niño. Exclama Asami Valentino agachándose hacia el joven.

-Qué te importa… estúpido viejo. Responde el joven escupiendo algo de sangre.

-¡Kirishima! Ayuda a ese niño a levantarse.

-¡Si Asami Sama! Responde el joven Kirishima caminando hacia el herido.

-Que hace un jefe de la mafia Yakuza ayudándome. Responde el joven esquivando la ayuda de Kirishima, levantándose solo.

-Niño, me recuerdas a mi hijo Ryuichi, solo es eso, además me parece que diste la talla, tres contra uno, eso es increíble. ¿Tu nombre es?

-Kuroda, Kuroda Shinji… además ¿si vio que desigualdad en números porque no me ayudo antes?

-Era asunto tuyo, no mío. Responde Asami, uno de los más importantes mafiosos japoneses, con rasgos italianos levantándose quedando frente a frente con el joven. 

-No necesitaba de su ayuda, y si quiere mi agradecimiento pues no lo tendrá, al final yo deseaba morir. Responde el joven Kuroda intentando caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

-Supongo que su madre ya debió morir y que ya nada vale la pena para usted.

-¡…! Kuroda gira su cabeza para observar al hombre de manera férrea. Al instante intenta seguir caminando, pero lo invadió un fuerte mareo que hizo que cayera desmayado a pocos metros de ambos hombres.

******-****-****-******

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital. Responde Asami caminando hacia la cama de Kuroda.

-No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, debo de ir por el cuerpo de mi madre. Kuroda intenta levantarse de la cama, pero el fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo obligo a quedarse acostado.

-Ya eso está arreglado, las cenizas de su madre ya están en una urna. Responde Asami sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?... ah porque le recuerdo a su hijo ¡pues no le creo!

-No, por lastima.

-¡…!

-Los gastos del hospital están pagos puedes irte cuando quieras, no pido nada al cambio.

-Puedo… puedo trabajar para usted, no me importaría integrarme a la mafia. Exclama Kuroda observando sus manos.

-¿Quieres trabajar para mí? Pregunta Valentino algo sorprendido.

-Usted me ayudo con lo de mi madre, no me gusta sentirme en deuda.

-Me gusta tu sentido de responsabilidad, está bien acepto, pero no te integraras a la mafia, si vas a trabajar para mí, hazlo en la superficie.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Trabaja para mí, pero en el ámbito legal, prefiero que seas, no se un policía, un juez o un fiscal tal vez, prefiero que seas cualquiera de esas cosas que un matón de un mafioso. Responde Asami levantándose de su asiento.

-Está bien… no tengo nada que perder, usted lo hace porque le recuerdo a su hijo ¿no es así? Pregunta Kuroda levantando su mirada, encarando al Yakuza.

-Si

-¿Dónde está el?

-En América, fue lo que responde Asami antes de salir de la habitación.

******-****-****-******

** Años después  **

Kuroda y ambos Asami habían creado un lazo fraterno y de hermandad. Ryuichi y Shinji se trataban como hermanos y a Valentino, lo trataba como a un padre.

-¡Asami Sama! Exclama Kuroda haciendo una reverencia ante Asami Valentino.

-Oh Shinji Kun, que bueno verte, toma asiento. Responde Asami señalando una silla que estaba delante del escritorio.

 -Asami Sama, ya tengo información sobre la mafia rusa que quiere apoderarse de su ruta.

-Escucho.

-Están liderados por Arbatov Mijaíl, se dedican a tráfico de drogas y últimamente con personas. Según algunos informes son bastantes peligrosos, no puede confiarse Asami Sama. Termino de leer el informe Kuroda para luego pasárselo a Valentino.

-No me interesa armar una guerra con ese grupo, prefiero que tu desde el ámbito legal te encargues de ellos, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes pedírmela, yo por mi parte intentare llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

-Está bien Asami Sama, daré lo mejor de mí para hacer caer esa organización. Responde Kuroda levantándose de su silla.

-Oh, se me olvidaba, pide una semana libre finalizando mes.

-¿Por qué? Pregunta Kuroda bastante extrañado.

-Vamos a ir América a ver a Ryuichi, él está bastante complacido con que vayamos a la inauguración de su nuevo club, responde Valentino apoyando sus codos en el escritorio. -Iremos a New York a visitarlo.

-Está bien, Kuroda hace una leve reverencia y sale de la oficina en total silencio, sonriendo levemente.

******-****-****-******

 - _Kuro…da San_

-Si ¿Quién habla?

- _Soy Kirishima, nos atacaron… se, se llevaron a Asami Sama._

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quiénes? Pregunta Kuroda bastante conmocionado.

_-Rusos… nos atacaron por sorpresa, debemos de avisarle a Asami Ryuichi._

-Está bien, tú encárgate eso, yo tratare de reunir a todo los subordinados de Asami Sama, además informare  a mis superiores para empezar a buscarlo inmediatamente. Contesta Kuroda levantándose de su asiento mientras colgaba el teléfono, saliendo de la oficina.

******-****-****-*******

Kuroda Shinji se encontraba de pie en la entrada de un viejo lote. Hacía poco le habían informado que ya habían encontrado a Asami Valentino, lamentablemente sin vida. Sus ojos miraban el colgado cuerpo de quien consideraba su salvador, su bastón, su padre.

Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, sus puños fuertemente apretados y un fuerte dolor que oprimía su pecho. Susurro en voz baja “ _Asami Sama”_ , observando todos los visibles golpes y la herida mortal en su frente, de repente sintió una fuerte voz que procedió del exterior del lote.

-Suéltame. Grito un hombre joven, entrando al lote, rozando a Kuroda, detrás de él entro Kirishima.

El hombre recién llegado, se había quedado pálido y atónito ante la imagen que había ante él. –Padre. Susurro mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

_“Ryuichi”_

Kuroda y Kirishima solo guardaron silencio, observando como Asami Ryuichi, el hijo de Valentino temblaba y colocaba una expresión de dolor y furia en su rostro, quien al momento, salio rápidamente del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

 _“Asami Sama, no permitiré que su hijo… mi hermano le ocurra algo malo, es una promesa”_ pensó Kuroda volviendo a mirar el inerte cuerpo de Asami Valentino.

******-****-****-******

-¿Qué quiere Shinji?

-Supe que piensa integrarte a la mafia con el fin de vengar la muerte de su padre.

-¿Pienso? Ya lo hice.

-A su padre no le hubiera gustado que usted estuviera integrado a la mafia…

\- La promesa que le hice murió con él, lo asesinaron, no puedo permitir que su muerte se quede así, haya tú se quieres quedarte de brazos cruzados yo no.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo. Responde Kuroda estirando su mano hacia el sorprendido Asami.

-¿Tu? ¿Un futuro fiscal?

-Tiene mi apoyo, pero obviamente desde la superficie, desde el ámbito “legal” Ryuichi… hermano.

Asami sonríe aceptando la mano de Kuroda. -Cuento contigo, Shinji, hermano.

******-****-****-******

**Años más tarde.**

-Ese niño resulto ser el hermano de Kimberly, es evidente que es peligroso, te traerá problemas, no entiendo porque permites que siga a tu lado. Exclama Kuroda algo irritado colocando las manos sobre el escritorio de Asami.

-Te recuerdo que ese niño hizo algo que tú y yo no pudimos lograr. Responde Asami observando fijamente a Kuroda.

-Ryuichi, él es una mala persona, es peligroso te va a matar.

-No, no lo hará, de eso estoy seguro.

-No puedo creerlo, dice Kuroda saliendo furioso de la oficina de Asami.

******-****-****-******

-Polizonte, está solo, además sus hombres están muertos, es mejor que se rinda…

 _“Demonios como termino esto así”_ pensaba Kuroda escondido detrás de una columna de una vieja casa en donde se vende droga.

Un hombre armado se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Kuroda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Me encanta cazar a polizontes como tú, como si fueran ratas.

 -A mí me encanta atacar por sorpresa. Expreso Akihito vestido completamente de negro, cortando con su Tessen la mano derecha del hombre.

El hombre grito, soltando inmediatamente su arma, mientras que simultáneamente sacaba otra con su mano izquierda, pero Akihito patea la mano del hombre.

 _“¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?”_ Se pregunta Kuroda asomando su cabeza de su escondite, observando como Akihito golpeaba al otro hombre.  Notando como un segundo hombre apuntaba hacia Akihito.

-Niño agáchate. Grita Kuroda mientras disparaba al segundo hombre en cuestión.

-Eres lento disparando. Akihito se acerca a Kuroda.

-No tengo la misma destreza que Ryuichi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asami me envió para ayudarte. Responde Akihito mientras guardaba su Tessen en su muslera.

-¡…! _“Genial”_ pensaba Kuroda colocando una expresión férrea en su rostro.

-No necesitas agradecerme y no me debes nada. Dice Akihito al notar la desagradable expresión de Kuroda.

-Tampoco pensaba darte las gracias y si yo fuera tú me iría en estos momentos, la policía está a punto de llegar.

Akihito solo bufa mientras se dispone a salir del lugar “ _Debí dejar que lo golpearan un poco”_

******-****-****-******

_-¡Fiscal! Vengan ya, me están cazando._

-¿Cómo?

_-¡Que vengan ya!_

-Genial se cortó la llamada, debemos de irnos, iniciamos la operación inmediatamente. Gritaba Kuroda subiéndose a la patrulla de policía. _“Resiste niño”_

******-****-****-******

Kuroda nota como Asami se acercaba hacia él, llevando entre sus brazos a Akihito.

-¡Aquí esta! te entrego al hombre que tu tanto decías que era una mala persona y que solo me traía problemas. Exclama Asami fríamente colocando el cuerpo de Akihito a los pies de Kuroda.

 _“No puede ser”_ pensó Kuroda, anonadado ante la tranquilidad de Asami, limitándose solo a observar el pálido rostro de Akihito. –Ryuichi yo…

-No quiero escuchar nada, responde Asami pasando al lado de Kuroda. Quien solo se limita a observar el pálido rostro de Akihito.

******-****-****-******

Kuroda estaba frente a Asami, recargado en la pared, observándolo fijamente, sintiéndose responsable por la muerte de Akihito.

-¿Por qué no me comunicaste que Akihito haría esa locura? ¿Tanto lo detestaba? Asami alza su mirada al notar que ambos estaban solos.

-El me pidió que no te contara nada, además fue mejor así, si tú lo hubieras ayudado, en estos momentos estarías preso o muerto también. Respondió algo enojado Kuroda.

-¡Esta muerto! Grito Asami levantándose de golpe de su puesto.

-Entiende Ryuichi, yo le prometí a tu padre que no permitiría que nada te malo te ocurriese y eso fue lo que hice, Akihito tomo su decisión de protegerte de la muerte o de la cárcel. -Aunque no me creas, yo también lamento su muerte.

-Espero que la muerte de Akihito haya valido la pena y yo no este metido en líos legales, fue lo único que respondió Asami mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Dejando a Kuroda sintiéndose aún peor.

******-****-****-******

-Asami Sama ¡perdón! No fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa. Susurraba Kuroda, observando fijamente la lápida de Asami Valentino, con un ramo de flores en las manos.

-Ese niño murió, el sí hizo bien su trabajo, protegió a Ryuichi, anteponiendo su vida, a cambio yo no lo logre, ahora su hijo, mi hermano la está pasando mal por culpa de mis malas decisiones, además ese niño también protegió de manera impresionante a su nieta, ahora ellos dos están solos, sin la protección y la compañía de esa persona. En esos instantes Kuroda coloca el ramo de flores sobre la tumba.

-Asami Sama, por favor, dile que me disculpe por haberlo juzgado mal, por haberlo dejado morir y que lo admiro, él nunca fue una mala persona. Por eso y muchas cosas más, perdóneme Asami Sama,  fue lo último que exclama Kuroda antes de que una traicionera lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

**_Hermandad… Promesas…_ **


	21. Epilogo: Cuando nos volvamos a ver

Ha pasado un largo año, un año en donde todos reestablecían sus vidas, sin la presencia de ciertas personas especiales.  Viejas heridas ya estaban cicatrizadas, pero dejando grandes marcas imborrables.

Un año en donde se respiraba tranquilidad, ya no había cuentas pendientes que cobrar, a personas a quienes buscar, ya la venganza estaba cobrada, dejando un sabor agridulce, una pesada soledad y un gran sentimiento de nostalgia.

El plan había salido más que perfecto, demostrando cuan tramposo era Akihito, bueno más que tramposo, era un astuto, sorpresivo y maquiavélico zorro,  eso era lo que pensaba Asami Ryuichi mientras observaba el cálido amanecer,  a través de la pequeña ventana del avión, recordando las reacciones de Kate y Misaki al enterarse que Akihito seguía vivo.

** Flashback **

Misaki no paraba de llorar y saltar de la alegría, abrazando a Hikari.

-¿A qué hora se van? Es evidente que vas a ir a verle. Exclama Kate observando la exagerada reacción de Misaki.

-En un par de horas.

-Dile a Akihito que cuando lo vea, deseara estar muerto. Emite Kate con voz entrecortada sonriendo dulcemente.

-Deseara estar muerto cuando me vea a mí. Asami sonríe ladinamente.

-No vayas a ser tan severo con él. Exclama Kate aun abrazada a Hikari.

-No prometo nada.

Kate solo sonríe mientras que Asami se cruza de brazos, ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como Misaki seguía saltando de felicidad.

** Fin del Flashback **

Asami salio de su ensoñación cuando escucho a una de las azafatas indicándoles que se abrocharan sus cinturones, pronto aterrizarían en New York.

 _“Es mejor que estés preparado…  Akihito_ ” pensaba Asami sonriendo levemente mientras le abrochaba el cinturón a su pequeña hija dormida.

******-****-****-******

Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles para Akihito, su fuerza y determinación física lo habían abandonado, no podía caminar, se le dificultaba respirar y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, además se le sumaba el abatimiento que sentía al verse alejado de aquellas personas que tanto quería, especialmente Asami.

Los días fueron pasando y la fuerza de Akihito volvía poco a poco. Al verse recuperado del todo, Akihito vivió una vida plena en New York, las clases en el Dōjō lo entretenían, su nueva afición le daba una sensación de satisfacción, el hecho de tener una cámara entre sus manos y fotografiar, le proporcionaba una alegría momentánea, la cual desaparecía rápidamente al recordar a Asami, lo extrañaba demasiado, su calor, su voz, la forma apasionada en la que tomaba su cuerpo.

Pero Akihito no había sido el único en pasarla mal. Los primeros meses de ese largo año, Asami estuvo recluido en una profunda depresión, se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho bebiendo whiskey y fumando, enviaba a la pequeña Hikari donde Kate, no deseaba tenerla cerca, ya que le recordaba a Akihito, además cada vez que la veía se sentía culpable.

Su actitud hacia Hikari cambio cuando cierto día la escucho llorando encerrada en su habitación, abrió un poco la puerta y la vio abrazada a sus piernas llorando, se veía pequeña y frágil. Al verla así, comprendió que debía de superar su dolor y pensar en ella, al fin y al cabo no estaba solo, tenía a alguien a quien debía seguir protegiendo.

******-****-****-******

Akihito caminaba por las congestionadas calles de New York con su cámara en mano, caminaba con paso lento pero seguro hacia la estatua de la libertad. Todos los días era la misma rutina, ir a allá, tomar fotos y regresar de nuevo a casa desilusionado.

Vio a pasar a un hombre joven con su hija, cogidos de la mano, dicha escena le hizo sonreír un poco, se imaginaba a Asami con su hermosa sobrina así, caminando de la mano.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío Akihito! Gritaba una lejana y dulce voz.

Akihito abrió sus ojos en clara señal de sorpresa. Giro levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, y allí los vio, a unos cuantos metros de él, a Hikari quien corría hacia él y Asami detrás, con una expresión férrea en su rostro.

Hikari se lanzó a los brazos de Akihito, este la recibió sonrientemente, cargándola y apretándola fuertemente hacia su cuerpo. En esos instantes, Asami llega y se coloca frente a Akihito, quien lo observa por unos segundos, luego cierra sus ojos.

-Misaki, Kate y Hikari te extrañan demasiado, tanto que están enojadas contigo. Exclama Hikari, mientras que Akihito la baja nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Hikari! Cierra los ojos un momento y tapa tus oídos. Expresa Asami suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de su hija, la cual obedece.

Akihito y Asami se quedan frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.  Acto seguido, Asami le da un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Akihito.

-¿Duele? Pregunta Asami bastante ofuscado, apretando sus manos en forma de puño.

-¡Demasiado! responde Akihito acariciándose la mejilla izquierda. 

-¡Me alegro! aunque ese no se compara con el dolor de Kate y Misaki, además, en mis brazos ¿en serio?

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? Pregunta Hikari abriendo sus ojos, observando el labio roto de su tío.

-Me lo merecía. Responde Akihito mientras volvía a cargar a Hikari. -No me he portado bien desde hace un año… mejor vamos a casa. Akihito toma la mano de la pequeña.

Asami no dice nada, solo camina en absoluto silencio, detrás de Akihito.

******-****-****-******

-¿Un dōjō? Pregunta Asami mientras entraban a dicho lugar. -¿Es tuyo?

-Solo una parte

-¡Yung! ¡Bienvenido!...vaya golpe. Chang se acercaba hacia Akihito.

-¡Yo a usted lo he visto! Exclama Asami observando fijamente a Chang.

-Soy el supuesto medico quien le hizo la autopsia Akihito, mucho gusto Chang Jian. Responde este estirándole la mano a Asami.

-Ya decía yo que no podrías estar solo en esto, y que ¿es tu nuevo amante? Pregunta Asami ignorando la mano de Chang observando a Akihito.

-Por supuesto que no, grita Akihito.

-Asami San, a mí no me atraen los hombres, me gustan los grandes y abultados pechos. Contesto Chang sonriendo maliciosamente. -Hikari te llamas así ¿cierto? ¡Ven! Exclama Chang tomando la pequeña mano de la niña.

Hikari observo a su padre quien le sonreía suavemente, luego miro hacia Akihito quien le guiño el ojo izquierdo, al instante apretó la mano de Chang, ambos se internaron al centro del salón, donde habían más niños.  

-¿Es confiable? Pregunta Asami caminando detrás de Akihito.

-Completamente.

******-****-****-******

-Estás bastante cooperativo. Asami estaba bastante complacido amarrando con su corbata las manos de Akihito, quien estaba sentado totalmente desnudo en la cama, con un rostro agachado, bastante sonrojado, sintiendo algo de vergüenza. -Sabes, esta escena se me hace conocida, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

-¡…! Akihito alzo su mirada hacia el rostro de Asami.

-Me amarraste las manos para…

-¡Robarte!

-¡Exacto! responde Asami sonriendo maliciosamente. -Ahora se buen chico, acuéstate boca abajo y eleva tus caderas.

Akihito abrió la boca en clara señal de protesta, pero recordó que no estaba en posición de hacer reclamos, así que procedió a seguir las órdenes de Asami en total silencio. Asami sonreía bastante complacido, mientras se quitaba su saco y camisa, quedando solo en pantalones.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, Akihito sintió como introducían algo en su interior, no era doloroso pero incómodo. – ¿Qué es eso? Pregunta este mientras sentía que introducían más objetos en su interior.

-Bolas chinas, responde Asami introduciendo una tercera bola de tamaño mediano, notando como Akihito arqueaba su espalda.

-No quiero eso, te quiero a ti. Gemía Akihito al sentir como la primera chocaba en su punto, girando un poco su cara, para poder observar a Asami.

Asami giro el cuerpo de Akihito, quedando esta boca arriba. Luego con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, saca de su saco, un pequeño vibrador ovalado color rosa y se lo muestra a Akihito.

-Asami… que pien…uhng

Akihito arqueo la espalda al sentir el vibrador en el frenillo de su miembro, la sensación era agobiadora pero fascinante. Pero Asami no estaba conforme con la cara de excitación de Akihito, quería llevarlo a nuevos niveles, llevarlo al éxtasis. Acto seguido, lamio con la punta de su lengua  la uretra de Akihito, sosteniendo el vibrador y el miembro de Akihito con su mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba y pellizcaba ambos pezones.

-Asa...ha mi, para no… no puedo resistir más. Akihito mordía los nudillos de sus manos amarradas.

Pero Asami ignoro el comentario, al instante dejo de jugar con los pezones de Akihito, para jugar con las bolas chinas, sacándolas e introduciéndolas lentamente, haciéndolo gritar. La resistencia de Akihito llego a su límite, y en medio de un erótico gemido llega al éxtasis, derramando su esencia en la mano y rostro de Asami.

-Ha pasado tiempo para ti. Exclama Asami mientras se limpiaba. Acto seguido, este se sentó en suelo, recostándose en la cama, mientras que Akihito recuperaba algo de aire.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Akihito sentándose, desamarrando el nudo de la corbata, observando la ancha espalda de Asami.

-¿Te pareció divertido todo ese teatro de tu supuesta muerte?

Akihito agacha su mirada hacia sus manos. –Yo, yo tuve mucho miedo esa noche, cuando nos atacaron, pensé que los vería morir a ti y a Hikari, ese tipo de temor solo lo había sentido una sola vez en toda mi vida y fue cuando inicio toda esa pesadilla. Exclamaba Akihito con voz entrecortada. 

Asami giro levemente su cabeza hacia Akihito.

-Yo estuve dispuesto a esperarte, pero pensé e imagine muchas escenas en donde todos morían por mi culpa, no podía permitir que mi mayor miedo se hiciera realidad, así que cuando escuche todo ese absurdo plan, pensé que era lo mejor, acabar con todo ese asunto y así protegerlos a todos, en especial a ti, era consciente de que no sería posible, que no había ninguna garantía en que yo sobreviviera, al fin y al cabo estaba solo, en ese lugar, nunca pensé que saliera librado de allí, así que fui dispuesto a morir de verdad o a sobrevivir y dejarlos a ustedes atrás. Explica Akihito secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, evitando la mirada de Asami.

-¿Atrás? Pregunta Asami algo suspicaz.

-Dentro del plan original… estaba el que ustedes nunca se enterarían de que yo estaba vivo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero, pero te amo tanto que no fui capaz de resistir la idea de estar lejos de ti y no volverte a ver. Grita Akihito sollozando, apretando sus ojos.

-¡Te quiero! Susurra Asami, mientras vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia adelante, agachándola levemente, mirando sus pies.

-¿Cómo? Pregunta Akihito mirando a Asami.

-Lo que escuchaste, hacía mucho tiempo no la había pasado tan mal, desde la muerte de mi padre.

Akihito suelta un suspiro, abraza a Asami por la espalda, rodeando el cuello de Asami con sus brazos sonriendo levemente. -Te extrañaba tanto, que no resistí más, así que empecé a enviar todas esas pistas.

Asami voltea a ver a Akihito. _“Eres un pequeño y malvado zorro_ ” fue lo que pensó mientras sonreía ladinamente, colocando sus manos encima de los antebrazos de Akihito.

 -¿Akihito? murmuró Asami, mientras con los dedos recorre los antebrazos de su bello zorro.

-¿Sí?

-Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a alejarte de mí....de nuestro lado. ¿Entendiste?

Asami al finalizar con sus palabras giro su cuerpo hacia su escurridizo amante, y quedando ambos frente a frente, esperó la respuesta a su pregunta. Akihito se sonrojó ante la mirada penetrante y agudizada de Asami. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo una mirada suya, Akihito se sintiera como si estuviera dentro de una fortaleza cálida donde nada malo le podía pasar? Un lugar donde no existía la culpa, ni la preocupación ni el arrepentimiento. Un lugar donde existían ahora solo ellos dos y la pequeña y dulce Hikari, para dar inicio a una nueva vida juntos, llena de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Sin más dudas que enturbiaran la mente y el corazón de Akihito, éste contestó mientras acunaba el apuesto rostro de su amante entre sus manos -Jamás... Jamás volveré a separarme de ustedes,  te amo demasiado Asami Ryuichi como para volver a hacerlo.

-Sí, lo sé. Responde Asami,  entonces Akihito acerco el rostro de Asami hacia el suyo y lo beso con amor.

******-****-****-******

-¿Estas bien? Pregunta Asami mientras lo embestía rápida y profundamente, limpiando con sus pulgares algunas lágrimas del rostro de Akihito.

-No, no puedo respirar. Responde Akihito en medio de jadeos, enredando sus piernas al cuerpo de Asami,  mordiendo sus dedos.

-Trata de relajarte, en esos instantes Asami cambia de posición, sentando a Akihito encima de él, recostándose en el espaldar de la cama.

Asami se queda quieto, dando espera a que Akihito pudiera volver a respirar. Después de varios segundos, Akihito nota la quietud de Asami, apoya sus manos en el espaldar de la cama y empieza a mover sus caderas de manera circular, provocando que ambos gimieran. Asami no resistió y empezó a embestir desde abajo.

Después de varias embestidas más, ambos llegaron al clímax simultáneamente. Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Akihito acerco su boca a los labios de Asami.

 _“Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Akihito… Asami_ ” fue el pensamiento de ambos mientras se besaban amorosamente.

******-****-****-******

-¿Qué tan enojadas están? Pregunta Akihito de manera suspicaz.

-Más que yo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Akihito suelta un suspiro ante la respuesta de Asami, sabía perfectamente que una mujer enojada es más peligrosa que un ejército espartano, pero en su caso no era una sino dos.

-¿Vas a ir a Sídney con nosotros? Pregunta Asami, sorprendiendo a Akihito.

-¡Claro que sí! pero porque no disfrutamos un poco más de la ciudad de la libertad, responde Akihito sonriéndole dulcemente a Asami.

-Está bien.

-¡Oh ahí vienen! grito Hikari alzando su mano derecha saludando a Kate y Misaki.

-¡Akito Sama! grito Misaki corriendo hacia Akihito, tirándosele encima abrazándolo fuertemente. –No es un sueño, está vivo.

Akihito correspondió al abrazo, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, al instante sintió la presencia de Kate, decidió abrir sus ojos y noto como ella lo miraba férreamente.

Kate empezó a respirar con dificultad, sus ojos empezaron aguársele. – ¿Cómo pudiste? Fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a llorar fuertemente, atrayendo la atención de las personas alrededor.

-Lo siento. Fue lo que respondió Akihito, soltándose del abrazo de Misaki para ir a abrazar a Kate.

-Yo pensé que te había perdido, de igual manera en que había perdido a Kou y a Takato. Exclama Kate en medio de su sollozo. -Si vuelves hacer eso, yo soy la que te voy a matar. Fue lo último que dijo mientras zapateaba como niña pequeña, antes de corresponder al abrazo de Akihito, provocando que este soltara una suave risita.

-Tienes muchas que explicar. Kate se suelta del abrazo.

-Si lo sé, pero aquí no, vamos a casa.

-¡Vamos! Responden Kate y Misaki mientras ambas se agarraban de gancho de ambos brazos de Akihito, quedando Kate en el lado derecho y Misaki en el izquierdo.

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto, Asami iba adelante llevando a Hikari de la mano, mientras que ella emocionada señalaba un local de juguetes, esa escena provoca que Akihito sonriera, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

-Todo acabo. Susurro Kate mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Akihito.

-¡Sí!

-Shinji te manda a decir, que fue muy astuto de tu parte fingir tu muerte, pero que se alegra de que estés con vida.

-¿Shinji? ¿El fiscal? ¿Hay algo que deba de saber? Pregunta Akihito deteniéndose.

-Después, ahora no es importante. Responde Kate totalmente sonrojada.

Akihito la mira de manera suspicaz, suspirando pesadamente, luego, los tres prosiguen a seguir caminando.

Los cinco caminaban hacia un futuro que estaría compuesto de risas, magia y mucho amor. Un futuro en el que cada uno viviría su propia felicidad que se merecían,  porque solo los corazones que no temen nada son capaces de hacer que los sueños se conviertan en realidad y duren toda la vida.

**_Epilogo: Cuando nos volvamos a ver._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo!

**Author's Note:**

> Historia ya esta completa, esta en edicion.


End file.
